CSI: Magic World
by ZarekW
Summary: Y los secretos se vuelven demasiado pesados como para guardarlos. Mi primera fic de Harry Potter.
1. Sinopsis

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta:** Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K.

Como verán es un Harry/OC y espero que no lo juzguen solo por ello.

Esta fic la escribo con la ayuda de mi beta, Daap.

Esta fic tiene una posible secuela, todo depende de como la acojan.

* * *

Zoe Asent es una estrella del Quidditch y tiene secretos tatuados en la piel y un poder mas grande que ella misma, tambien alguien la quiere asesinar.

Y entonces Harry Potter héroe mágico y Auror es asignado a su caso y puesto como su guarda espalda.

"La estrella del Quidditch sera protegida a toda costa"

Y entonces Harry se enamora de Zoe, sin saber como, sin saber cuando.

Zoe nunca a amado y con Harry siente que todo es como la primera vez.

"Y los secretos se vuelven pesados como para guardarlos"

Los asesinatos y las notas contra Zoe se vuelven personales para Harry y el solo sabe que daría su vida para protegerla.

Pero Zoe no esta dispuesta a dejar morir a Harry.


	2. Prologo

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta:** Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo unos cuantos personajes son míos._

He aquí el prologo.

Y hola a la primera en comentar, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

;)

* * *

La mayoría de las mañanas en Londres eran frías y opacas, como una película vieja. Las personas abrigadas corriendo de la llovizna, con vasos humeantes de café.

Zoe amaba Londres, con sus calles de aire antiguo, con su gente siempre corriendo y con su fría naturaleza.

En el Callejón Diajon, de la parte mágica de Londres, las cosas solo era distintas por una cosa: Magia, pero la gente siempre estaba agitada, corriendo de aquí para allá y con voces estridentes para hacerse escuchar por encima de las demás.

Sobre todo cuando Hogwarts estaba tan cerca, para los nuevos alumnos, todo era maravilloso, para los viejos era todo increíble y para los nacidos muggles, era todo magnifico.

La Heladería: La Serpiente de Slytherin, era el lugar favorito de Zoe, ella a veces sentaba cerca de las puertas donde todos la podían ver y otras en un rincón, para leer tranquilamente. Ese día ella se puso a vista de todos, a los pequeños fan de las Arpías le daría gusto verla ahí, siendo la buscadora estrella del equipo ella era una de las favoritas, seguida por las dos golpeadoras y la capitana quien jugaba como Guardiana.

Las revistas de deporte solían describirla como la mejor buscadora de la historia, su racha de victoria era casi perfecta, tenía una vista increíble para la snitch y los mejores críticos mencionaban que si Harry Potter hubiera elegido una carrera como jugador y no como auror, un partido entre ellos sería una lucha de Titanes.

Luego las revistas de chismes, como Corazón de Bruja, la describían como una de las brujas más hermosa de la farándula: Cabellos rojos, ojos marrones, piel tostada, un cuerpo atlético y una sonrisa enigmática siempre la ponían en el ojo de los hombres y a veces de las mujeres, pero las revistas de chisme acertaban que lo mas atrayente de ella eran la serie de tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo.

Por algún tiempo ella había tenido un novio y ese día era cuando todo terminaría. A Zoe no le gustaba que la controlaran y Santiago Tovar era un controlador de primera, quería dirigir su vida como si ella fuera un auto, quería que dejara de jugar, que se quedara en casa, que no hablara con nadie y Zoe no era las que soportara el encierro y aunque Santiago era el mejor de los amantes, no era demasiado bueno como pareja, mejor terminar en un lugar público por si se ponía violento.

La campana de la heladería sonó cuando empujaron la puerta fue abierta y un niño rió con emoción a Zoe le gustaba oír a los niños reír, sobre todo cuando lo hacían con tanto animo como ese.

-Hola.- Levanto su vista de su café y miro la dulce cara que la miraba con emoción, un niño con ojos de un intenso morado y unos enromes y brillantes ojos azules.- Soy Ted.-

-Soy Zoe.- Se presento sabiendo que eso el niño lo sabía, el metió unos brinquitos y sonrió, para luego sentarse frente a ella, en la silla vacía.

-Eres mi héroe.- El niño saco algo de bolsillo y lo coloco en la mesa frente a ella, eran cromos, todos de ella, en diferentes poses: Atrapando la snitch, volando, solo sobre su escoba, algunas eran de una sección de fotos que tuvo.

-Eso es una gran colección.- Ted sonrió orgulloso.

-Tu pelo es muy bonito- Luego el cabello del niño se puso del exacto color del de ella, era extraño.

-Ahora pasamos por hermanos.- Le dijo con burla.

-Ted, ¿Estas molestando a la señorita?- Zoe miro al hombre, alto, con el cabello negro alborotado y ojos de un intenso verde, que brillaban tras el vidrio de los lentes que llevaba puesto.

Obviamente era Harry Potter, difícil no saber quién es, sale en todos lados, hasta en las ranas de chocolate, Héroe del mundo mágico, auror extraordinario.

-No, tío.- Susurro bajito.

-Me mostraba sus cromos de mi.- Le contesto ella mirándolo por un momento, el hombre pecaba de hermoso.

-Dice que es gran colección.- Harry rio y le revolvió el cabello, ahora pelirrojo.

-Un poco acosado.- Se disculpo Harry.- Pero crees que eres lo más genial desde El Señor de los Anillos.- Zoe miro a Ted con nuevos ojos.

-Yo amo el Señor de los Anillos.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Mi favorito es Legolas.- El niño iba a responder cuando la carrasposa voz de un hombre lo interrumpió.

-Zoe.- Ella miro a Santiago con un suspiro.- Para que me llamaste con urgencia.- A ella le molesto el tono que utilizo, a veces veía al sujeto y se preguntaba que estaba pensando cuando comenzó a salir con él.

-Porque quería hablar contigo de algo urgente, Santiago.- Si él era guapo, con sus aires latinos, su cabello oscuro y su piel morena por el sol y su musculosos brazos, a ella le gustaban los brazos y los de Santiago eran hermosos, pero con un reojo vio que los de Harry Potter también eran hermosos.- Si me disculpan, volveré a seguir hablando contigo, pequeño Ted.- La cara de tristeza que tenía cuando llego Santiago cambio por una gran sonrisa.

Ella tomo su café y se puso de pie.

-Vamos a otra mesa.- El hombre frunció el ceño y la siguió, a una mesa alejada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ella no iba a tratar de ablandárselo.

-Quiero terminar.- Santiago se echo a reír.

-Que buena broma, Zoe.- Se puso serio de pronto.- No me hagas perder mi tiempo.- El la agarro con fuerza del brazo.

-No es una broma, Santiago.- Ella tiro lejos su brazo.- Estoy harta de que te creas mi dueño, esto no tiene futuro, esto se acabo.- El frunció el ceño y gruño.

-¿Quien es el maldito?- Era tan típico, pensó ella, siempre piensan que es por alguien más.

-No hay nadie, Santiago, no quiero estar contigo y ya.- El volvió a tomarla del brazo.

-No me vas a dejar, Zoe, ¿entendiste?- Ella trato de alegarse, pero el apretó con fuerza.

Zoe no estaba indefensa, el café que tenía en la mano se lo hecho en la cara y las miradas discretas que le lazaban se volvieron expresiones de asombro.

-Se acabo Santiago.- Ella puso el vaso vació en la mesa que tenían cerca y se alejo de él.

Regresando a la mesa donde estaba antes de que llegara Santiago, ella no miro atrás y no miro a las personas asombradas, estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Hola de nuevo, pequeño Ted.- Si hubiera mirado Zoe se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo Santiago apretó los puños, de cómo sus ojos estaban incendiados en odio, si hubiera conocido un poco mejor a Santiago se habría dado de cuenta que a Santiago nadie lo humillaba.

Salió hecho una furia de la Heladería, esto si lo noto Zoe y con un suspiro se sintió más libre y no le importaba que lo que acaba de suceder seguramente saldría en primera plana en las revistas de chismes.


	3. Capitulo Uno

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Era medio día y el sol estaba en su punto más alto, las gradas estaban a estallar de gentes, gritos eufóricos se escuchaban, al viento se alzaban banderas y carteles encantados, el narrador se mostraba alegre comentando con el experto en quiddtch sobre lo que prometía ser una gran temporada.

En los palcos más altos era donde mejor se veían los partidos y sin duda eran los más costosos, gente influyente y famosa en el mundo mágico eran los únicos que tenían acceso a estos palcos, por supuesto el Niño-Que-Vivió, tendría su propio palcos.

Acompañado de algunos de sus amigos y su ahijado Ted se estaban divirtiendo mientras esperaban la salida de los jugadores. Ted le contaba a Scorpius, Rose y Dylan el hijo de Theodore Nott y ahijado de Draco, como había sido conocer a Zoe Asenet la Buscadora estrella de la liga de Quiddtch.  
Los otros niños se mostraban celosos de ello, alejando que no era gran cosa, pero sabiendo que Ted tenia la mejor de las suertes.

-Denle una bienvenida al equipo americano de Quiddtch, los Yankes de New Magic.- Los jugadores salieron disparados en sus escobas al cielo, haciendo acrobacias y desplegando la bandera americana, hubo aplausos y silbidos.

Los americanos eran los jugadores más letales de la liga, jugaban para ganar, con una agresividad que imitaba al Futbol Americano según se había escuchado y bateaban la quaffle como si de beisbol se tratase.

-Y ahora las increíbles Arpías de Holyhead.- La voz del mismo narrador sonó ronca de la emoción y el estadio reventó con las miles de voces gritando y animando, cuando las siete mujeres sobrevolaron los 150 metros del estadio, animando a que gritaran mas fuerte.- El capitán del equipo americano juega como buscador, Jack McHill y la capitana de la Arpías juega como Guardiana, Lily Morrigantes.- Los equipos se dividieron la cancha, Arpías a la derecha, Yankes a la izquierda.

-¡QUE EMOCION!- Gritaron los tres niños mientras saltaban.

-Y ahí el inicio del partido.- Dice el narrador.- Ambos buscadores se alzan varios metros sobre el partido, en busca de la snitch.- Los ojos se alzaron para ver a ambos buscadores, Jack con una capa azul con adornos rojos en honor a su bandera y la capa verde de Zoe, ambas ondeando con el fuerte viento.- Y ahí vemos a los golpeadores de los Yankes demostrar porque son los mas temidos de la liga.

Cuando Zoe estaba esperando visualizar la snitch siempre le provocaba llevarse unos audífonos y escuchar un poco de música mientras esperaba, ella amaba su puesto pero la snitch era una perra traicionera que le gustaba demasiado esconderse.

A veces ella creía que los árbitros no la soltaban si no cuando comenzaban a ver las cosas aburridas, ella solo esperaba que el partido no se extendiera mucho, había unas cuantas películas y una taza de chocolate caliente que la esperaba en casa.

Lo bueno de ser buscador es que no tenias que recibir los semejantes golpes que daba la buldger, esa perra era demasiado dura, lo sentía por Natalie una de sus compañeras.

Hablando de buldger locas una venia directamente hacia ella, Zoe tomo con fuerza su escoba y la esquivo hacia la derecha, la cosa paso casi rozándola, sabiendo que vendría de regreso se aparto un poco más de la trayectoria de esta.

En eso vio el destello de la snitch, y solo habían pasado una hora como mucho, sin pensarlo se lanzo tras de ella, sintió al presumido de Jack, o si ella lo había conocido, llegar hasta colocarse a su lado, y Zoe decidió que Jack no ganaría es partido.

Estaba segura que todos gritaban emocionados y algunos querían vomitar de la felicidad, pero Zoe no escuchaba nada, solo veía la snitch y solo sentía el azote del viento contra su cara.

"Ven, dorada, dorada" susurro en su mente, mientras esquivaba a un cazador que venia directo hacia ella, buena cosa que Zoe aplicara lo de "Se la escoba" verla volar, era como ver a un ave en su habitad natural.

Miro a la izquierda y ahí estaba Jack, luciendo como un toro sobre una rama, y tratando de alcanzar la snitch, SU SNITCH y entonces la cosa volvió a desaparecer.

Como detestaba cuando la dorada quería jugar hacer la difícil.  
Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del suelo y en un hermoso despliegue vertical salió disparada hacia arriba.

Lo lindo de ser bajita y poco pesada, puedes ser hábil en una escoba.  
Con burla miro al presumido de Jack seguir buscando una sntchi que no estaba…. Estaba cerca de los palco VIP, suerte para ella que estuviera cerca.

Otra vez tuvo que desviar la desgraciada bludger.

Harry y Draco habian visto la snitch, volando tranquilamente en círculos frente a ella, y ambos estaban conteniéndose de tomarla y que el juego acaba, costumbres de buscador.

-Mira es Zoe.- Dijo Rose emocionada, la mujer, que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos venia volando hacia la snitch y entonces Jack, como un tiburón subió a la superficie.

-OH MERLIN.- Scoprius salto y se mordió una uña.  
Zoe se impulso más rápido hacia la snitch y Jack hizo lo mismo.

La Snitch estaba muy cerca de ellos y cuando Zoe, claramente, la atrapo, tuvo que subir la escoba con rapidez a último momento, manteniéndola en vertical, para luego caer hacia atrás y girar la escoba hasta estar derecha.  
Jack dio un rápido giro a la derecha.

Cuando estaban por anunciar a los ganadores del juego, el frio helo la felicidad que pareció escurrirse.

-Dementores.- Susurro Harry.

-Debes de estar jodiendome.- Mascullo entre dientes Zoe, cuando vio las figuras negras bajar del cielo.- No enserio, debes de estar jodiendome.- Una suerte que los jugadores tuvieran varitas, gracias Voldemort por eso.

-¡Zoe!- Ella busco a Lily y la encontró volando hacia ella.- ¿Tu varita?- Lily agito la suya y Zoe sin soltar la snitch saco su varita de la funda de su hombro.  
Solo que antes de lanzar un Patronus algo la golpeo a ella o a la escoba, Zoe no está segura, pero cuando comenzó a caer y Zoe nunca caía, ella era como un agila, hecha para el aire, dos de los dementores se lanzaron tras de ella.

Zoe iba a estar seriamente cabreada si llegaba a partirse algo cuando callera contra el piso, no estaba preocupada por morir, ella no moría.  
Perdió la varita cuando el hechizo la golpeo, pero no perdió la snitch y la escoba, sujetaba firmemente la escoba entre sus muslos, el dementor estaba de cabeza y trato de tomar lo que sea que comían los dementores, felicidad, alma, lo que sea.

Y se dice trato porque un patronus lo golpeo.

¿Ven? Zoe no moría con facilidad. Salvo por cómo iba caer, tal vez se partiera el cuello.

En realidad no podía controlar la escoba, por más que lo intento, la escoba no volaba y tuvo el terrible presentimiento que estaba sobre una escoba normal.  
Sin varita, sin escoba, usar su magia sin varita la pondría al descubierto y ella no quería que la gente supiera lo poderosa que iba hacer.

Los dementores habían sido espantados con los patranus que fueron lanzados de distintas direcciones, pero todos veían como Zoe iba a caer.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Jack, el era un toro sobre una ramita, pero ese toro logro atajar a Zoe cuando esta se separo de la escoba, un metro mas y su hermosa cara hubiera estado adornando el suelo.

A travez de los lentes protectores de Jack, Zoe le sostuvo la mirada a Jack, si ella no moría con tanta facilidad.

-Igualmente te gane, Jack.- Le dijo molesta por haber sido salvada por ese presumido.

Jack se rió mientras la llevaba segura a tierra firme.- Me parece que repetiremos este partido.- Cuando Zoe toco suelo se sintió bien.

-Todo fue un truco tuyo, estoy segura, ustedes los americanos son unos tramposos.- Jack iba a contestar pero dos aurores entraron corriendo al campo, junto con un sanador, y los árbitros.  
El resto de los jugadores aterrizaron.

-Suerte lo de tus tatuajes ¿no?- Le susurro Jack y Zoe lo miro con una mirada curiosa.- Yo también fui a la escuela.- Seriamente Zoe lo dudaba.

-Lo que digas, gringo.- Lily, capitana de equipo y única amiga, se lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Estaba preocupada ¡TE VI CAER!- A Zoe no le gustaban los abrazos, no cuando estos tenían la capacidad de reventarte las costilla.

-Vamos, Lily me avergüenzas.- Lily hipeo en su odio y se separo de ella para mirarla.

-Estas bien.-

-Perdí mi varita y mi escoba, no estoy bien.- Respondió con rudeza, cuando Lily se separo de ella.

-Esta viva.- Natalie la golpeo en la espalda, luego una a una las demás chicas la abrazaron, para luego rodear a Jack y agradecerle con besos.

A veces las chicas eran solo chicas.

El sanador del partido se hizo espacio entre los jugadores para revisarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto mientras observaba sus ojos y buscaba algo mal en ella.

-Como si un dementor hubiera chupado un pedazo de mi.- Respondió un poco seca, el sanador se río de ello.

-Pudo ser una fea caída.- A ella realmente le sorprendía no haberse reventado en su camino a la tierra.

-Me siento mareada.- Y no era mentira.

-¿Esto significa que debo repetir el partido?- Pregunto Lily a los árbitros.

-No.- Dijo el Arbitro en jefe.- Ella atrapo la snitch todos lo vieron. Las Arpías Ganan.- Zoe sonrió antes de caer de lado en brazos del sanador.

-Ahora, señores aurores.- Draco Malfoy enarco una ceja ante la delgada rubia fresa que los miro con ira.- ¿Por qué habían dementores persiguiendo a mi amiga?

Y así como así, la mirada de las otras jugadoras se posaron sobre ellos. El sanador se había desaparecido con Zoe en brazos, directo a San Mungo y había dejado a los jugadores preocupados y con las miradas sobre los aurores.

-Es nuestro día libre- Trato de explicar Harry.

-Los Auores no tienen día libres, porque el mal no da tregua.- Eso vino de uno de los americanos.- Mi padre es auror.- Dijo cuando las miradas se posaron sobre él.

-¿Qué hacían dementores en el partido?- La pregunta vino del árbitro.

-No lo sé, es todo muy extraño, pero esto tiene la pinta de un atentado.- Respondió Harry.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto con sarcasmo Lily, ella no era sarcástica, pero estuvo a punto de ver a su mejor amiga morir.

-Lo investigaremos.- Les calmo Draco.- Tal vez quieran ir a ver a su amiga.- Seis mujeres vestidas de verdes lo miraron con frialdad, una que superaba a la frialdad de los Malfoy.

Uno de los americanos se río con fuerza.- Todo es tan hilarante.

-Vamos, es hora de que acabe esto.-

-Nada es peor que un grupo de mujeres molestas.- Susurro uno de los gringos.

-Dementores, temed.- Los dos se rieron de su chiste mientras caminaban a los camerinos.


	4. Capitulo Dos

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Despertó desnuda bajo una sabana, con la piel ardiendo y en una habitación, blanca muy blanca.

Tosió y se giro a su costado, se acurruco y gimió cuando sintió toda su espalda desnuda y fría.

Sintió una puerta abrirse pero no sabía si la puerta estaba su espalda o a delante.

-Ya esta despierta.- Escucho la voz de un hombre.- Mejor vayan con cuidado, la mayoría de las veces los pacientes se muestran violentos.

-Por alguna razón me cuesta encontrar a una mujer desnuda tenebrosa.- Zoe volvió a gemir.

-Solo espera, Draco, tu solo espera.- Sonaba divertido y a Zoe le molesto, quería que todos sufrieran, porque ella estaba de mal humor.

La puerta se cerró.

-Señorita Asenet.-

-No.- Respondió con fuerza.- Fuera.

-¿Recuerda algo sobre el día del partido?- Ella reconoció esa voz como la de Harry Potter.

-No quiero nada, fuera- Draco y Harry compartieron una mirada esa que decía: MODO POLICE ON.

-Se que esta confundida y adolorida, pero necesitamos conocer su punto de vista de lo que paso ese día.- Sonaba calmado, hablaba como si no estuviera hablando con una mujer si no como un gato violento.

-¿Tiene una buena vista de mi trasero, auror?- Pregunto con ácido sin apartar la cara de su cómoda almohada.

-Yo...-

-PUES BESELO- Draco se rio con disimulo de esto y lo archivo para sacarlo luego y burlarse a sus anchas.

-Creemos que fue un atentado.- Dijo con fuerza Draco, pero se permitió sonreír con sorna a Harry este solo le torció los ojos.- Queremos saber si tiene enemigos y la razón por la que cayó de la escoba.

-Quiero a mi perro.- Fue lo que dijo ella.

-Señorita...- Draco suspiro con pesadez.- Por favor, colabore.- Ella giro y realmente ambos hombres tuvieron que obligarse a apartar la mirada del cuerpo de ella, si por detrás era hermosa, con tatuajes en brillante tinta negra y otros con brillantes y vivos colores, por delante era todo igual, solo que estos abordaban un pecho bien proporcionado.

Ella se cubrió con la sabana.

-Recuerdo tomar la snitch...- Comenzó diciendo mientras se sentaba y esperaba que un mareo pasara.- Y cuando iba alzar la snitch, los dementores aparecieron, pensé: OH JODER NO y sentí algo golpear, no se si la escoba o a mí, pero de pronto estaba cayendo y luego Jack Me la creo mucho McHill me salvo y recuerdo haber visto al ciervo golpear a los dementores, luego dijeron que gane, porque soy genial y me desmaye.- Ella tembló y gruño un poco.- ¿Ya pueden largarse?- Como toda respuesta Harry saco una libreta y un bolígrafo muggle que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-¿Tiene algún enemigo?- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Ustedes hicieron una enemiga.- Gruño ella.- No lo se, a mucha gente no le agrado.

-¿Alguna razón de peso por la que alguien querría matarla?- De pronto a Zoe le golpeo el hecho de que alguien quería matarla, a ella se le ocurría un millón de nombres y a la vez ninguno.

-¿Alguien que use dementores para destruirme?- Pregunto.- Ninguno.- No nadie que ella supiera, sabia de quienes controlaban a esos seres, pero no conocía a ninguno.

-Eso nos deja a ciegas.- Acepto Harry.

-Empezamos por lo básico.- Acoto Draco.- ¿Familia?

-Soy huérfana y sin hermanos y quiero a mi maldito perro.- Gruño ella, Harry dándose cuenta que una mujer desnuda podía ser muy tenebrosa.

¿Y eso que veía sobresalir de la sabana, sobre su pecho, eran dos serpientes moviéndose?

-¿Me está viendo los pechos?- Pregunto indignada y Draco miro a Harry con mas diversión de la que debería sentir.

A Draco le agrada Zoe.

-Solo las serpientes.- Dijo Harry sin demostrar cuan avergonzado se sentía.

-¿No tiene más familia, señorita?- Pregunto Draco tratando de sonar profesional y no rodar por el piso riendo.

-Dos tíos y cuatro primos, pero no somos cercanos, no desde la muerte de mi padre.- Suspira.- ¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver eso con nada?

-Aveces la familia son los que tratan de matarnos, por herencia o celos.- Aclaro Draco de forma amable.

-¿Alguna vez te ha agredido una mujer desnuda?- La pregunta dejo a ambos auorores confundidos y a Harry mirando embobado las serpientes que reptaban por el cuello de Zoe.

-Bueno, una vez mi ex esposa, cuando durante el sexo la llame por otro nombre.- Explico Draco como si nada.- Para mi exagera.- Pobre rubio, pensó Harry con cierta diversión, al ver a su amigo tratar de detener el sangrado.

-Una probada de lo que es magia sin varita.- Grito ella.- Ahora largo de aquí.

Los sanadores entraron al escuchar los gritos, uno de ellos se arrodillo junto al Auror Malfoy.- Y dime ¿Que tan tenebrosa es una mujer desnuda?- Pregunto burlándose, otros sanadores se acercaron hasta a Zoe y mientras ambos aurores eran escoltados fuera, Draco con la nariz sangrando, a Zoe comenzaron a examinarla.

-Vaya, el mejor interrogatorio.- Harry Potter estallo en carcajadas como si tuviera 12 años y no fuera un adulto maduro y responsable.

-¿Si?- Siseo Draco después de que le lanzaran un hechizo para repararle la nariz.- ¿Porque será? ¿Por cómo no le quitabas la vista de los pechos?- Harry no se inmuto.

-Un buen par.- Respondió con sorna.- Esto se propagara en el ministerio, de eso no dudes.

Por supuesto la mejor amiga de Zoe, Lily, los llamo cuando estaba haciendo papeleo en el ministerio, llorando y gritando debido a que había una mujer muerta en la entrada de su casa, una que compartía con Zoe Asenet.

Llegaron en un tiempo record, para ver a la policía muggle tratando de mantener a raya a los vecinos de la urbanisación, quienes lanzaban miradas asustada y curiosa al jardín en donde estaba el cuerpo.

Esta vez dos aurores más lo acompañaban, Hermione Granger y Blasie Zabini, ambos expertos en respectivos temas.

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia.- Susurro Hermione mientras se acercaban a la escena que estaba cercada con cinta amarilla.

-¿Dos días después de que a Zoe Asenet intentaras asesinarla?- Pregunto con un tono venenoso Draco.- No lo creo.

-Ahora, una vez más, ¿Cómo fue que la chica le rompió la nariz?- Zabini se rió entre dientes cuando su amigo le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-No pueden pasar.- Les dijo un joven oficial muggle y Harry frunció el ceño, listo para sacar su placa que mandaba volando a todos los oficiales muggles, haciéndolos dar patadas y refunfuñar.

-Spark, ellos vienen conmigo.- Le dijo el pelirrojo dando unos golpecitos en la espalda del oficial.

-Lo siento.- El Oficial levanto la cinta amarilla y los cuatro pasaron.

-Lily Morrigantes está en la casa respondiendo preguntas. La victima es totalmente muggle.- Lo ultimo lo susurro solo para que ellos lo escucharan.- Debora Smith, 21 años, todas sus pertenencias con ella.- Para cuando esto estuvo dicho estaban rodeando el cuerpo.

Una pelirroja con la piel blanca, tenía los ojos y la boca abierta en una mueca de completo horror, sus ojos cejados con la película de la muerte.

-No hay herida.- Dijo en voz alta Hermione cuando se arrodillo junto al cuerpo.- No hay sangre, una muerte por hechizo.- Les dijo.

-¿Puedes descubrir que hechizo?- Pregunto Harry a Zabini.

-No lo sé.- El saco su varita y murmuro algo mientras agitaba la varita, chispas azules saltaron y el frunció el ceño.- Un hechizo muy potente, pero no lo reconozco.

-Creo que un Dementor paso por aquí.- Les dijo Ron.- Una mujer no dejaba de gritar haber visto una sombra enorme por su ventana y muchas de las ventanas están congeladas.

-Esto lo rectifica.- Murmuro Draco.- Zoe Asenet es el centro del caso.


	5. Capitulo Tres

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

 ** _Hola a las que leen la novela, espero que les este gustando. Realmente me emociona escribir esta fic. Si tiene alguna queja o sugerencia, no duden en comentar, los comentarios me inspiran. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo._**

* * *

Después de llevarse el cuerpo a los laboratorios del ministerio y luego de un exhaustivo análisis por parte de Luna y Hermione, el grupo se encontraba en lo que denominaban El Comando, era donde se reunían a recabar información y a soltar teoría.

Hermione y Draco estaban a punto de llegar pelear a las varitas, Harry se burlaba de eso, parecían un matrimonio viejo, no con Ron, había sido así de agresivo.

-Ella tiene que ser clave en este caso.- Dijo con firmeza Draco.- Pero no es la asesina.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto casi histérica Hermione.

-¿Por qué razón se arrogaría ella misma de su escoba?- Pregunto Draco.- Y sabemos que a la escoba le lanzaron un poderoso hechizo que la dejo útil solo para barrer.

Antes de que Hermione diera un gran discurso del porque Zoe podría ser la asesina, Luna abrió la puerta y entro seguida de la susodicha.

Acaba de salir del hospital, solo le había dado tiempo de vestirse, llevaba una sudadera negra y pantalones jens rasgados, el pelo atado a una alta coleta.

-Vamos, Zoe, no tengas miedo.- La animo Luna.- Solo queremos ayudar.

-Y yo desayunar.- Gruño por lo bajo, mientras era guiada a sentarse una silla en el centro de todos.

Ron y Zabini se apartaron de la computadora para ver mejor a la chica y Draco y Hermione dejaron de discutir para verla mejor.

-Háblanos un poco sobre ti.- Le pidió Luna con voz suave.

-¿Me vas a pedir salir?- Pregunto con mal humor Zoe.

-Podemos encerrarte por 24 horas si no coperas.- La amenazo Ron.

-Voy a coperar, pero no sin quejarme.- Le respondió ella con molestia.- Me llamo Zoe Asenet, soy buscadora de las Arpia y mi madre era Griega y padre era de Egipto, no estudie en ninguna academia, todo lo que se me lo enseño mi padre.- Ella se quedo cayada como buscando que mas decir.- Me gusta el chocolate y puedo hacer un patronus corpóreo.

-Eso no sirve de mucho.- Susurro Luna anotando lo que considero importante.

-Si quieren saber algo de mi, abran una maldita revista de Quiddtch.- Estaba susceptible, noto Harry, y con tendencia a morder, era mejor apartarse.

-Háblanos de tus tatuajes.- Pidió Hermione esta vez, Zoe negó.

-No puedo, solo iniciados.- Eso sonó como una grabación y ella parecía cansada.

-¿Desde cuando los tienes?- Pregunto esta vez Draco.

-Se agregan mas con el tiempo. No puedo hablar de los significados.- Agrego rápidamente.

-Conoce este diseño, ¿no?.- Hermione le tendió una foto y Zoe reconoció el tatuaje del árbol, ella lo llevaba en la espalda.- Harry menciono que tu lo tienes.

-Harry tuvo una amplia vista de mi cuerpo.- Venenosa, ella sonó tan venenosa como el sonar de una cascabel.- No puedo hablar de eso.- Susurro una vez mas.

-¿Algún enemigo, señorita Asenet? ¿Alguien que la quiera muerta?- Se quedo cayada por un largo tiempo, suspirando y temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

-Como dije, nadie que use Dementores.- Repitió ella una vez mas y luego alzo la mirada con los ojos nublados de terror.- ¿Creen que esto sea por mi?

-Desafortunadamente, si, señorita.- Respondió Harry y sintió empatía por ella.

Cuando Zoe se hubo ido comenzaron el lanzamiento de teorías una vez más.

-¡LOS PADRES!- Grito casi eufórica Hermione.- Enemigos de los padres, tal vez ahí este la relación.

-Dijo que tenía tíos, podemos buscarlos y hablar con ellos.- Agrego Ron.- Pero de todas forma nos deja con una pregunta ¿Qué clase de magia controla dementores?- Eso dejo a todos pensativos.

-Hay muchos tipos de maldiciones.- Explico Zabini.- Y muchas culturas, la Voodoo, por ejemplo, te da el poder de causar mal atravez de un muñeco con la apariencia de la víctima.

-¿Crees que esto es Voodoo?- Pregunto Ron.

-No, la magia Voodoo es heredada y quienes lo practican son gente de cultura india.- Explico Zabini.-Lo que dijo es que tal vez haya una cultura que sea capaz de controlar a los Dementores.

-¿Pero qué tan poderoso tendría que ser el mago?- Eso, era una buena pregunta y obviamente fue formulada por Hermione.

-Tal vez sus tatuajes nos den una pista.- Sugirió Harry.- La chica muerta tenia uno de sus tatuajes.-

-Tienes razón, Harry.- Se emociono Luna.- Los diseños.

-¿Zabini, no dijiste que sentiste una maldición?- Pregunto Draco a su compañero Slythern el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy poderosa y muy vieja, tal vez Bill supiera de ella, pero no tengo ni idea.- Eso puso las ruedas de Hermione a trabajar y pronto tuvo casi todo organizado.

-Yo creo que Asenet sabe lo que pasa.- Susurro Ron y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-¿Solo iniciados?- Pregunto Harry.- ¿Iniciados a qué?-

-¿Una hermandad, tal vez?- Sugirió Hermione.

-O una secta.- Agrego Draco.- Mi padre tenía libros en su biblioteca personal, que hablaba sobre magia a la que solo se acedia con un entrenamiento arduo y prueba casi imposibles de pasar.

-Por supuesto, tu padre tiene esa clase de libros.- Dijo despectivo Ron, Draco iba a contestar mordazmente.

-Los libros están en custodia del ministerio, podemos acceder a ellos.- Harry se puso de pie y se estiro.- Si crees que puedes encontrar algo de utilidad búscalos y que Herms te ayude.- Y aprovechen y besuqueense, agrego en su mente Harry, tantas hormonas lo estaban asfixiando.- Yo iré a tomar un café-

Harry no espero que contestara, el solo se fue de ahí, tenía el cuello tenso y estaba tan cansado que solo se mantenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi?- Harry frunció el ceño cuando vio a Zoe aun en el ministerio, en uno de los pasillos y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.- ¿Por qué no podía nacer una familia mágica normal? MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE, espero y Anut disfrute de mi sufrimiento y espero sinceramente que la magia de Hecate me ayude a salir de esto.

-¿Estas bien?- Ella salto y casi se cae, luego le lanzo una mirada asesina a Harry,a el le sorprendió unos ojos tan negros y que estos fueran acompañados por cabellos rojos.

-¿Me estas preguntando eso?- Gruño ella.- ¿De verdad?- Era estúpido pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ella era tan graciosa cuando se molestaba.- Me sacaron de la temporada. ¡A MI!- Le grito y su eco se escucho por todo el pasillo vació.- Sin mi van a perder, ya lo veras, mi remplazo es eso, un remplazo Y NO SIRVE.- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el.- Y ALGUIEN ME QUIERE ASESINAR ¡A MI!- Ella aspiro con fuerza.- Y entonces quiero solo irme a casa, pero no puedo porque alguien se le olvido recoger su basura.- Se comenzó a pasear.- Y me tengo que quedar aquí, porque un auror tiene que acompañarme, pero no hay ninguno disponible y solo quiero largarme a un hotel, con mi perro e imaginar cómo corto y destrozo a quien quiera que esté detrás de esto y bienes tu, con tu estilo sex appel con un toque de mate a Voldy a preguntarme si estoy bien.- Para ese momento ella lo agarro de las solapas de la chaqueta ay lo sacudió.- NO MALDITO, NO ESTOY BIEN. Tengo hambre, estoy cansada y mi cuerpo arde como si me hubieran sumergido en asido.- A cada palabra ella trataba, en vano, de sacudirlo. El solo la veía con una ceja arqueada y sintiendo que la diversión se apoderaba de él.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a comer y luego a donde sea que te vas a quedar esta noche?- Ella se calmo y aspiro.

-¿Harías eso?- El sonrió burlón.

-Mi complejo de héroe y mi toque sex apple me llevan a hacer eso.- Y entonces ella lo abrazo.

-GRACIAS ZEUS, GRACIAS SETH POR OÍR MIS RUEGOS.- Era un persona seriamente extraña, que confundía dioses griegos y egipcios de una manera muy drástica.

-¿No es Seth el dios del caos egipcio?- Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No es mi vida un caos en este momento?

-¿Un lugar muggle?- Se impresiono Zoe al ver el local de comida que estaba abierto las 24 horas.

-Es más seguro y nadie nos conoce.- Le respondió con tranquilidad, los dos entraron y eligieron un lugar.

-Que bien, muero de hambre.- Suspiro viendo el menú, una mujer de mediana edad se acerco con una muy usada libreta y un delantal manchado de café y salsas.

-¿Que desean?- Sonaba cansada y su coleta estaba desarreglada.

-Una hamburguesa de doble carne, un café bien cargado y un jugo grande de naranja.- Pidió Zoe y Harry enarco una ceja ante todo eso.- Y una ración de papa extra grande de papas.- La mujer anoto rápidamente e hizo la misma pregunta a Harry.

-Un café grande y tres rebanadas de su pastel especial.- La mujer se fue con la promesa de regresar con su orden.- Comes tanto como mi amigo Ron.- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Dos días solo siendo alimentada con pociones nutritivas, necesito grasa.- Ella jugó con su servilleta.- ¿Realmente creen que puede ser alguien de mi muy reducida familia la que quiere asesinarme?- Ella no le veía sentido.

-Es una de las teorías.- Le respondió el.- Entiendo por lo que debes de estar pasando.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos sabían quién te quería muerto, es difícil, ves a personas que conoces y te preguntas ¿Sera él? o piensas en todas aquellas personas a las que trataste mal y te dices "Tiene sentido", pienso en los novios.- Ella suspiro como asustada.- Soy una rompe corazones.

-Se nota, que eres de las víboras.- Sonrió con orgullo, justo como Draco cuando las mujeres lo acusaban de Don Juan.

-He dejado a muchos llorando, pero... no creo merecer morir por eso.- Ni Harry tampoco, aunque sabía que un corazón roto era algo serio.

-¿Eres de familia poderosa, cierto?- Ella asintió.

-Una de las más grandes de Grecia, pero solo quedo yo, mis tíos son hermanos de mi padre y son egipcios.- Ella suspiro.

-¿Te pintas el pelo de rojo?- No pudo evitar preguntar, estaba seguro que los griegos no eran pelirrojos.

-Mi abuela materna era Irlandesa, herede mi cabello de ella.- Un infierno de combinación.

La comida llego y durante cinco minutos comieron en completo silencio.

Harry se sentía fascinado, conocía a pocas mujeres que comieran con tanto apetito como esa mujer y estaba seguro que era reducido el numero que se rebajaba a comer casi como un camionero frente a el.

-Prometo que te pagare por la comida.- Le dijo comiendo una de sus papas.

-Puedo darme el lujo de invitarte a comer.- Le aseguro.

-Lo sé, Sr. Ego, pero me sentiría mejor si te lo pagara, no estoy acostumbrada a que paguen por mi.- Bebió de jugo y suspiro.- Sabroso.

-Una chica tiene dejar que la mimen de vez en cuando.- Ella negó.

-Entonces tendrás que aceptar una invitación a tomar café.- Eso lo podía aceptar.

-Esta bien.- El celular de Harry sonó, y un mensaje de Draco fue anunciado el abrió el mensaje.

"Una chica fue encontrada muerta en el estadio de las Arpías, ¿Donde estas?"

Mierda, esta era una afirmación, el asesino buscaba a Zoe.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Le pregunto.

-No, nada, después te llevare a uno de los hoteles que están protegidos con barreras mágicas.- Ella asintió.

-Harry...- El la miro.- ¿Puedes convencer a tu jefe de que me deje estar en la temporada?-

-Lo siento, Zoe, pero eso será imposible.- Ella aspiro con fuerza y se vio como si la hubieran golpeado.

-Quiddtch esto lo que me gusta, ¿qué haré mientras?-

-Mantenerte viva para la otra temporada-


	6. Capitulo Cuatro

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry llego al lugar del asesinato y este fue más perverso.

-La torturaron.- Anuncio Hermione cuando llegaron.- De la manera muggle.- Harry no parpadeo, ya era casi insensible a la maldad del mundo, pero algo se retorció en él, no quería a ese psicópata cerca de Zoe.

-Y el mismo confirmo nuestras sospechas.- Draco le tendió un pergamino doblado, escrito con sangre.

"Zoes Asenet, sangre por sangre, pagaras con tu muerte lo que me deben" Harry lo releyó varias veces, eso era macabro y ahora se volvía un serio problema, no solo para aquellas chicas muggles, todas eran pelirrojas y todas terminaban con el mismo tatuaje, el árbol-

-El Crann Bethad.- Proporciono Zabini, cuando Harry pregunto.- Tiene que ver con vida y muerte, es protección también.

-Todos los que tiene son de protección.- Aseguro Draco.- Lo que nos hace creer que sabe de la existencia de fuerza aun mas tenebrosas.

-¿Donde está?- Luna con su voz suave pregunto.

-En uno de los hoteles bajo la protección mágica. Está asustada.- No era para menos.

-Bien.- Respondió Luna y luego señalo a la mujer muerta.- Tiene el mismo tatuaje y el mismo modus operandis.- Harry suspiro y por un momento vio a Zoe pálida como un cadáver y con ojos vacios.- Zoe tiene que ser protegida a toda costa.

-Pero quien protegerá a las chicas.- Pregunto Hermione.

-Daremos alerta.- Dijo Ron con una Tablet en su mano concentrado en algunas cosas.- Las noticas y periódicos dirán que hay un asesino en serie, uno peligrosa, que ataca solo de noche y que sus víctimas están en el rango de edad de 19 a 29 años, todas con piel café y estatura media. Esto hará que la policía tome precauciones y que las personas se restrinjan de salir de sus casas.- El hablo sin apartar la vista de su tablet y sin dejar de teclear por un momento.

-No es mucho.- Susurro Hermione.- Pero por lo menos detendrá algunas personas.

-También daremos aviso en las comunidades mágicas.- Dijo Ron ignorando a Hermione.- Las víctimas son muggles, pero no se sabe si el asesino decida cambiar de táctica.

-Llama a los socios en el FBI y diles que envíen a su mejor psicólogo, haremos un perfil psicológico de la victima.- Weasly asintió a la orden de Harry.- Y primero nos enfocaremos en los novios de Zoe y en entrevistar a la familias, sobre enemigos y deudas pendientes.- La mención sobre como la familia de Zoe era importante en Grecia hizo a Harry empezar a mover sus engranajes.- Draco, ¿Tu padre tenia negocios en Grecia?- El rubio frunció el ceño y los demás lo vieron con curiosidad.

-Sí, Grecia, Egipto, Italia, tu di un país y mi padre seguro tenia negocios ahí.- No sonaba presuntuoso, hace mucho que había superado sentirse orgulloso de su padre.

-Zoe Asenet digo ser la última de una familia mágica poderosa de Grecia.- Luna lo miro como si supiera algo que el no y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Puedo revisar algunos documentos y en última instancia ir a visitarlo y preguntar.-

-¿Se recordara de sus negocios?- Pregunto Hermione y Draco se rio con ganas.

-¡Oh, créeme que se acuerda de todos y cada uno!- Zabini dio permiso para que levantaran el cuerpo y lo llevaran a los laboratorios en el Ministerio.

-Bueno todos a lo suyo.- Apresuro Luna y Harry suspiro mirando su reloj de mano.

-Bueno por lo menos me alcanza para una ducha.- Suspiro Harry, eran las tres de la mañana y ya a las cinco tendría que estar otra vez trabajando y a las siete recibiría a sus hijos que pasarían lo que dicto el juez con él.

Hermione no iría a casa revisando los cuerpos, entonces Rose se quedaría con Ron mientras este inventaba una historia convincente para los medios muggles de toda Inglaterra.

Zabini estaría de cabeza buscando el hechizo hasta que Bill decidiera ayudarlos, y seguramente estaría también buscando los significados e historia de cada tatuaje en el cuerpo de Zoe.

Hermione, Luna y Neville estarían sobre los cuerpos, buscando pistas y huellas.

Y Draco seguramente recorrería dos veces más cada escena del crimen para estar seguro de no pasar nada por alto.

Hacía ya más de cuatro meses que no se enfrascaban tanto en un caso, era bueno regresar al trabajo pesado.

Zoe no estaba sintiendo el amor.

El Hotel no permitía perros y Alfa seguro estaría destrozando los zapatos de Lily, molesto por no tener la atención de Zoe y ella quería en esos momentos abrazar con fuerza a su perro y contarle sobre como mataría a quien quiera que la estuviera persiguiendo.

Tampoco tenía cerca las fotos de sus padres y eso era algo que siempre la hacía sentir mejor, se sentía sola y era en ese momento en que mas necesitaba que la abrazaran y prometieran que todo estaría bien.

Cuando el Auror Potter la había dejado en el hotel una amable mucama le había dado ropa limpia y la había guiado a su habitación, la mucama le preparo un baño caliente y relajante, cuando Zoe dio las gracia y la mucama se fue, se hunido en el agua caliente y suspiro con alegría, prometió quemar las ropas que le dieron en San Mungo y pronto estuvo limpiando toda su piel de cualquier rastro de hospital.

Mágico o no, los odiaba.

Sus tatuajes vibraron y la hizo sentir mejor, las serpientes en sus pecho subieron por su piel como alejándose del agua y el tatuaje en su espalda pareció agradecer los mimos.

La tinta sobre su piel era como un recordatorio de su abuela materna y sus canciones de cuna, sus besos maternales y como solía sentarse con ella a jugar, también se acordaba de su abuelo y sus sonrisas y sus palabras de ánimo.

De su mama mientras la cargaba por los aires y corrían a toda velocidad por la orilla de la playa y como se salpicaban con fuerza.

Y de su papa enseñándole todo lo que sabía, contándole cada secreto del universo, sobre hechizos que hacían crecer las plantas sanas y fuertes y sobre cómo entender las necesidades algún animal.

Ella los extrañaba tanto que a veces dolía con fuerza.

Si estuvieran con ella en ese momento tal vez podrían darle algún consejo y ayudarla a entender.

En la bañera lloro hasta que el agua se enfrió y luego lloro un poco mas envuelta en la toalla sobre su cama.


	7. Capitulo Cinco

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry vio la cara del Ministro y supo que venían malas noticias.

Todos en El Comando estaban exhaustos y con tazas enormes de café, miraron con un poco de odio al Ministro.

-Buenos días.- Draco murmuro una grosería.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos?- Gruño Ron.

-Harry, ¿podría hablar contigo?- Harry gimió internamente y rezo para que no le tocara dar rueda de prensa sobre el caso.

-Puede decirlo delante de todos.- Y así que los demás lo defendieran de los planes malvados del Ministro, seguro eran malvados.

-Quiero que Zoe Asenet se vaya a vivir contigo y la cuides en todo momento.- Harry no supo que decir.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Zabini.- ¿Por qué no yo?- El golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio y Draco se hizo la misma pregunta.

-Su familia me llamo personalmente, Harry.- Hablo el ministro.- Me exigieron la protección de Zoe a toda costa. Exigieron mi cabeza si algo malo le pasaba.- La teoría de la familia pareció desboronares ante sus ojos.

-¿Le dijiste que queríamos hacerles algunas preguntas?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Oh, sí, se lo dije.- El Ministro asintió.- Están dispuesto, pero… muchachos, los Asenet tienen contactos.- Eso no decía mucho pero lo que decía era enemigos por todos lados.

-Ministro, mis hijos se quedan conmigo a partir de hoy.- Trato de explicar Harry.- Yo no…- La puerta se abrió y entro una Zoe muy apagada, con ropas oscuras, la cara sombría y el pelo hecho un desastre.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunto con voz calmada y un poco ronca.

-Querida, hablamos con tus tíos.- Zoe suspiro.- Nos pidieron tu protección total y creemos que Harry es el más adecuado.- Zoe miro a Harry con una mirada de disculpas.

-¡Papi!- Dos niños entraron corriendo y casi lanzando al piso a Zoe quien se sostuvo del ministro, los niños corrieron a su padre y se subieron cada uno en una rodilla distinta.

-Si no vas a poder cuidar a los niños, me avisas de una vez.- Y por supuesto entro Ginny Weasly, su rojo cabello amarrado en un apretado y sofisticado moño, con un traje formal, una falda gris con una chaqueta igual de gris y una camisa blanca de vestir.

-Por supuesto que los voy a cuidar.- Gruño Harry.

-Soy mayorcita, no necesito niñero.- Refunfuño a la vez Zoe.

-Señorita, tiene que entender…-

-¿Qué le tiene miedo a mi tío y por eso busco al auoror mas capacitado para cuidarme?- Pregunto Zoe.- Lo entiendo muy bien, seguramente amenazo con destituirlo de su puesto y usted tembló y comenzó a decir "Entiendo señor y lo haré señor" como si tuviera cinco años.- Ella se cruzo de brazos y el Ministro trago saliva, sabiendo que fue de esa forma como pasaron las cosas.

-Harry no puede cargar el solo con la protección de la señorita Asenet.- Se puso de pie Hermione utilizando su tono más razonable.

El Comando se sentía lleno y cargado de tensión.

-Claro que no, Zoe se irá a vivir a la casa de Harry porque es la más segura, pero todos ustedes tienen que estar pendiente de ella, salir con ella y no perderle de vista.- Aclaro el Ministro.- De ahora en adelante ustedes son la sombra de Zoe Asenet.

-¿Por qué no vuelo la cabeza ahora mismo y termino con todo esto de una vez?- Pregunto Zoe a nadie particular.

-¿Y la investigación? ¿No hay acaso mas aurores?- Draco se negaba a seguir a todas partes a esa mujer, por muy buena que estuviera.

-Me exigieron los mejores y ustedes son los mejores.- El Ministro se puso firme y hablo con su voz de mando.- Y no se hable más del tema, Zoe Asenet es su responsabilidad.- Y dicho eso se fue del Comando dejando a Zoe con sus nuevo niñeros.

-Voy a ir a meter mi cabeza en la boca de un dragón.- Susurro dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Ahh, no.- Zabini estuvo en un dos por tres arrastrándola hasta una silla y haciendo que se sentara en ella.- Te quedas ahí.

-¿Pero…- El movió el dedo de un lado a otro en su cara.

-Sin hablar, ordenes del Ministro.- Zoe iba a decir una gran grosería.

-¿Entonces Harry?- Pero Ginny interrumpió con su zapato de tacón haciendo tic tac sobre el piso con impaciencia.- ¿Me los tengo que llevar de nuevo?

-No, mami, quiero quedarme con papa.- Susurro el menor, el que se parece a Harry se dijo a si misma Zoe, ese debe de ser Albus y el mayor, que debe de ser James.

-Su padre tiene…- Pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Yo bien me las puedo arreglar, a menos que quieras violar la decidió del Ministerio con la custodia compartida.- "Parecía como si hubiera chupado un limón y Harry se vio petulante por haber ganado esa batalla".- Despídanse de su madre y tomen sus cosas.

"Bolsos que había estado cargando Ginny como si se tratase de un burro de carga."

-¿Te das cuentas que lo que piensas lo estás diciendo en voz alta?- Le pregunto Draco inclinándose hasta ella.

-Es mi forma de llevar el estrés.- Pero Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

Los niños corrieron hasta su madre le quitaron sus bolsos le dieron algunos besos y luego Ginny se fue, dejando a los niños felices con su padre.

-Tengo hambre.- Anuncio Zoe.

-¿Y eso importa cómo?- Pregunto Ron con molestia.

-Ya que se supone que son mi sombra, deben acompañarme a desayunar.- Todos compartieron una mirada, como analizando quien iria.- Y también buscar a mi perro.

-No va haber un perro en mi casa.- Le dijo Harry y Zoe sonrió.

-James, Albus.- Los dos la vieron por primera vez y notaron quien era.

-¡ERES ZOE ASENET!- Gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre ella, llenándola de preguntas y elogios.

-Gracias chicos.- Dijo ella, con un poco de alegría, los fan, sobre todo los más pequeños, lograban animarla aun cuando estaba tan deprimida.- Verán, tengo que irme a vivir con ustedes.- Eso los hizo volar de alegría y hacer planes para con la famosa buscadora.- Y tengo un perro.

-¿Alfa?-Pregunto Albus.- Vi una vez una foto tuya con él, me la mostro Ted.- Zoe le sonrió a Harry y Luna vio por donde iba el plan de Zoe.

-¿Y les gusta?- Albus asintió.

-Me gustaría un perro, pero a mi mama no le gustan.- Zoe lo miro y sonrio.

-Puedes jugar con Alfa, si logras convencer a tu padre de que me deje llevarlo a casa.


	8. Capitulo Seis

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

La casa de Harry era la antigua mansión de los Black ahora llamada La Mansión Potter.

Tenía como mil habitaciones pero la mayoría de ellas estaba ocupada.

Por cosas innecesarias que se negaban a botar.

Un gimnasio.

Una tipo cine, porque a James le gusta ver sus explosiones en pantalla grande.

Un sub cuartel para cuando el Ministerio se torna aburrido.

Donde duerme Draco cuando no quiere ir a su casa.

Donde duerme cualquiera que es maleteado.

Y por supuesto: La oficina de Harry.

Y había una habitación para el elfo.

-¿Y porque el Auror Malfoy vive contigo?- Alfa, que había estado en casa de Harry cuando ella llego estaba sentado sobre su regazo luciendo tierno y adorable.

Para un lobo siberiano de seis kilos.

-Porque no le gusta estar en Malfoy Manor.- Contesto Draco, quien también había venido, para asegurase de que todo salía bien.

-De todas formas puedo dormir en el sofá.- Harry negó.

-Estoy seguro que una habitación se puede desocupar.- Una enorme mansión y ni una habitación disponible para Zoe.

-Pero si hay una de invitados, ¿Por qué no dormir en ella?- Harry y Draco la miraron como si fuera tarada.

-Es habitación vive ocupada, lo siento.- Zoe suspiro, Albus, como buen niño que era, le había ofrecido compartir la habitación, pero Harry se había negado.

-Sabes que no voy a violar o lastimar a tu hijo, ¿no?- Ella le dijo.- Puedo dormir en su habitación en caso tal…

-Preferiria que durmieras en mi habitación.- Draco que bebía elegantemente vino se ahogo causándole un ataque de tos para nada aristócrata y Zoe solo alzo una ceja divertida. Harry ni se inmuto.- Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande y de todas formas no la uso.

-¿Me estas invitando a tu cama?- El solo sonrió.

-Ya quisieras.- Draco seguía tosiendo y mirando con ojos amplios.

-Por las pelotas de Merlin.- El bebió el agua que el Elfo le ofreció.- Si era por ofrecer, mis sabanas son de seda.- Zoe lo miro y sonrió encantadora.

-No me gustan los rubios.- Ella acariciaba a su perro que parecía como dormido sobre las piernas de su ama.

-¿No te sientes ahogada?- Pregunto Harry señalando al perro.

-Nop, estoy acostumbrada.- Ella suspiro.- Espero no te moleste que este en el sofá.- Por alguna razón Harry estaba seguro que Zoe estaba más asustada de lo que quería dar a creer.

No era la palidez de su rostro o las orejas que adornaban sus ojos y era algo más.

-Zoe.- Ella miro a Albus correr y saltar su camino hasta ella, el niño era muy hiperactivo.

-¿Si?- El miro a Alfa.

-¿Podemos jugar con él?- Ella miro al perro en su regazo y como apretó los labios y detuvo las caricias.

-Albus, deja a la Señorita Asenet, tranquila, luego juegan con el perro.- Albus hizo un puchero pero su padre le dedico la mirada y Albus hacia caso a la mirada, cuando Albus se fue el miro a Zoe.- ¿Estas bien?- Ella negó.

-Yo… necesito el baño.- Le dio unos golpecitos a Alfa.- Abajo, chico.- El perro que no estaba dormido salto al piso y camino feliz de la vida hasta las piernas de Draco y puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de este.

-Que buen perro- Lo acaricio tras las orejas.

-Te acompaño- Ambos se pusieron de pie y Harry la guio hasta la puerta correcta.

-Gracias.- Cuando estuvo a salvo dentro del baño y se hubo deslizado por la puerta hasta caer sentada fue entonces cuando se permitió llorar.

¿Y que si no atrapaban al asesino? No podía pensar en ello sin llorar.

-Mierda.- Sollozo contra su mano y trato de no gritar de desperacion.

Su casa.

Su vida.

Su carrera.

Todo, ese asesino le estaba quitando todo y quería mas, quería su vida, quería verla muerta.

-Me gusta este perro.- Le dijo Draco cuando Harry se deslizo una vez más en el sofá.

-Está encerrada llorando.- Los dueños de las casas mágicas sabían lo que pasaba en cada una de sus habitaciones, lo cual a veces era de utilidad y otras veces, no.

-Bueno me sorprende que no se esté arrancando los cabellos.- Harry suspiro.- Supongo que esto cancela la cena familiar.- Harry gimió y se quito los lentes solo para restregarse los ojos con las manos.

-No recordaba eso.- Los gritos de los niños se escuchaban con toda claridad y Draco sonrió ante el sonido alegre.

-Amo Harry.- El Elfo apareció.- No hay lugar para la señorita.-

-Lleva sus cosas a mi habitación.- El elfo lo observo.

-¿Y donde dormirá el amo?-

-Con James.- El elfo asintió poco convencido ante la decisión, el elfo desapareció y poco después llego Zoe.

Tenía la coronilla mojada y sus ojos se veían mas hinchados y se notaban pequeños temblores.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Draco con genuina preocupación.

-Las serpientes están intranquilas- Contesto como si eso lo respondiera todo.

-Hoy habrá una cena familiar aquí.- Explico Harry para cambiar de tema y que no entrar a un interrogatorio policial

-¿Quieres que me quede encerrada donde sea que vaya a dormir?

-En mi habitación.- Corrigió Harry.- Y no necesariamente. Necesitas comer y por lo que vi la otra vez, necesitas mucha comida.- Eso hizo que ella sonriera y que Draco alzara una ceja hasta que está casi se unía con el cabello.

-Entonces si dormiré en tu habitación.- Ella se mordió el labio.- ¿Seria de muy mala educación retirarme ya?-

-No, necesitas descansar.- Acepto Harry.- Te mostrare donde queda. Draco puede llamar a Hermione quien se quedara contigo mientras hacemos una diligencias- Zoe llamo a Alfa quien troto contento hasta ellos.

-Siento ser un desastre.- Se disculpo ella con ambos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Te persigue un psicópata, no tienes porque disculparte.- La calmo Draco

-Es solo…que siento que no tengo control de mi propia vida.- Harry podía simpatizar con el sentimiento, ya que así fue como se sintió los primeros 17 años de su vida.


	9. Capitulo Siete

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry y Draco dejaron a la señora Weasley, Hermione, Fleur Weasley y Angelina en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la cena.

Y a Zoe encerrada en el cuarto de Harry.

-Deberíamos llamar a Nott y decirle que pasa.- Sugirió Draco mientras se preparaban para la Red Flu.

-Si para la cena no ha salido del cuarto, llamare.- Prometió Harry y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Pobre chica.- Molly negó tristemente mientras revolvía salsa en un caldero.- Ser acosada por psicópata, me recuerda a mi pobre Harry.- Hermione se sorprendió ante eso, ciertamente no era igual, por lo menos en ese tiempo sabían a que enfrentarse, ahora no sabían ni siquiera el sexo del enemigo.

-¿Y esta haya arriba sola?- Pregunto Fleur con su tono francés marcado.

-Sí, creo que le da pena unirse a una familia que no conoce.- Explico Hermione.

-¿Y los niños?- Pregunto Angelina.- Deben de estar en una nube.- Hermione negó.

-Harry les advirtió de estarla molestando.- Molly se seco las manos en un delantal.

-La voy a buscar, esa chica necesitas que la distraigan.- Nadie la detuvo, si Molly quería buscar a Zoe, Molly traería a Zoe.

Albus y Rose corrian un tras del otro por toda la casa y Ted y James seguro estarían jugando esa cosas muggle, videojuegos, a Molly no le agradaba eso pero Harry solía encogerse de hombros cuando le hablaba de los daños de esos aparatos muggles.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

-¿Quién es?- Molly tenia varios hijos y ella conocía las voces llorosas cuando las oia.

-Soy Molly Weasley- Ella espero un poco antes de que abrieran la puerta

Penosa imagen de un ídolo del Quidditch pensó con lastima Molly.

El pelo desordenado lo tenía amarrado en una cola, tenía una pijama de pantalones y camisilla, de color morado.

-¿Ya se fue el Auror Potter?- Pregunto y Molly asintió.

-¿Quieres venir a cocinar con nosotras?- Por supuesto no era una pregunta, Molly la tomo con firmeza de la muñeca y la saco de la habitación, Alfa se deslizo fuera y bajo las escaleras, gritos infantiles se escucharon y risas de mujeres, Molly cerró la puerta.

-Yo no creo…- Molly la ignoro y para ser una mujer que picaba los noventa años la llevo con fuerza a la cocina.

-Pero yo si.-

-¿Conocen a Santiago Tovar?- Pregunto Zabini a Draco y Harry apenas entraron al cuartel.

-No.- Respondieron ambos.

-Uno de los novios de Zoe Asenet.- Harry tomo la carpeta que le ofrecían y vio la foto en movimiento de Santiago.

-Yo vi cuando Zoe le termino, le lanzo un café ardiente a la cara.- Zabini se rio de esto.

-¡Ah las mujeres, tan dramáticas!- Suspiro Zabini como enamorado

-¿Y cómo esta ella, Harry?- Pregunto Luna.

-Solo sé que estaba llorando aunque mientras hablaba con nosotros trato de parecer fuerte.- Luna asintió como si lo entendiera.

-Hable con su familia, un primo suyo viene a rendir declaraciones y a colaborar con lo que más pueda, llegara mañana.- Harry asintió, sabiendo que el seria quien hablaría con él.

-Bill llega hoy.- Aviso Harry.- Asi que pronto sabremos de que calidad es el hechizo.

-Bueno, vamos gente, vamos a buscar a Satiago Tovar.- Zabini tomo la chaqueta del respaldar de la silla.- Tiene una denuncia de violencia domestica.

-¿Crees que sea nuestro asesino?- Pregunto Draco.

-No lo se, pero es un comienzo.- Dijo Zabini.

-¿Y Ron?- Harry miro buscando a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Hablando con los muggles para advertir sobre el asesino.-

-Dime, Zoe ¿Te gustaba Grecia?- Zoe se sentía fuera de lugar, sentada en una mesa rodeada de mujeres que se conocían desde hace tiempo y ellas vestían ropa de calle y Zoe una pijama morada.

-Grecia era mi hogar y lo extraño mucho, pero no sé si algún día podre regresar sabiendo que no tengo a quien volver.- Molly quería abrazar a esa chica y consolarla, se notaba que no sabía que era el cariño de una madre desde hace tiempo.

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?- Ella miro a la francesa y tuvo ganas de reír.

-El Quidditch es toda mi vida.- La red Flu sonó y luego entro Scorpius, un bolso en su espalda y viéndose un poco perdido.

Sip, la Red Flu estaba en la cocina.

-Scorpius.- Lo llamo Hermione.- Acércate y saluda.- Se veía aun mas fuera de lugar que Zoe, con su traje a la medida y el cabello platinado peinado hacia atrás.

-Se parece al Auror Malfoy.- Dijo Zoe y Angelina se rio.

-Es su hijo.- Eso la sorprendió.

-¿Quién estaría tan desesperada de acostarse con el Auror Malfoy?- Hermione se rio con nerviosismo.

-Si, ¿verdad?. Tarada.- Ella envolvió a Scorpius en un abrazo cuando este se acerco.

-Uhh, hola- Dijo incomodo.

-Te presento a Zoe Asenet.- Hermione lo giro para que quedara frente a Zoe.

-Oh Merlin.- Zoe sonrió con ganas.

-No tan glamorosa como siempre, pero si soy Zoe.- Scorpius estaba por abalanzarse sobre Zoe cuando Albus y Rose entraron corriendo seguidos de Alfa.

-¡SCORP!- Albus se acerco a él y ellos chocaron las manos con esos movimientos varoniles que a Zoe le daban nauseas.

-No me dijiste que Zoe estaría aquí.- Le reclamo el rubio niño al joven.

-¿Soy la única que está viendo a un Mini Auror Malfoy y aun Mini Auror Potter discutir en esta cocina?

-Hola.- Susurro Rose a Scorp.

-¿La única que ve un futuro matrimonio?- Molly soltó una sonora carcajada encantada.

-¡LO SE!- Grito y luego regreso al pollo que estaba desmigajando.

-¿Santiago Tovar?- Pregunto Draco cuando un hombre alto y latino abrió la puerta y Harry lo reconoció automáticamente.

Los tres mostraron sus placas que lo identificaban como auror.

-Si soy yo.- Zabini se adelanto y lo giro hasta que les dio la espalda.

Unas esposas rodearon sus muñecas.- Queda arrestado por golpear a la metamorfomaga Desire Sullivan.- Santiago parpadeo con sorpresa

-Exijo un abogado.- Gruño

-Lo tendrá señor Tovar.- Le aplaco Harry.- Pero nadie estará dispuesto a representar a un golpeador de mujeres.

-Desire se lo merecía, me falto el respeto.- Gruño molesto.

-Supongo que a Zoe Asenet nunca le alzaste la mano.- El tono venenoso no paso inadvertido para Draco.

-Zoe es una Doña Nadie en mi vida- Dijo Santiago.- Terminar con ella fue lo mejor.

-¿Terminar?- Se burlo Zabini.- Sera que termino contigo, patética basura.- A esas alturas estaban caminando a las celdas del ministerio.- Por su bien espero que no tenga nada que ver con el ataque a Zoe Asenet.

-Ojala, si conozco a quien sea que lo esté haciendo háganle llegar mis felicitaciones- Dijo Santiago con odio.- A Zoe le hace falta que le bajen los humos.

-Tal vez a usted se le bajen los humos en esta celda.- Harry sonrio con placer cuando la celda se cerro y dejo a un malhumorado Santiago.


	10. Capitulo Ocho

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

-¿Harry, la señorita Asenet se instalo bien en tu casa?- Pregunto el Ministro cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir a su casa, a la cena familiar.

-Sí, señor. Los niños son los que están más contento.- El Ministro asintió satisfecho.

-Bueno, Harry, pasa una linda noche.- Harry asintió y luego se interno en la chimenea.

Había algo del Caso Asenet que no le gustaba, sentía que algo se les estaba pasando por alto y estaba el hecho de que sabia con seguridad que Zoe sabia acerca del asesino pero no quería decir nada.

Cuando abrieron las oficinas de investigación Harry fue el primero en saltar a dentro, tal vez se había acostumbrado a la adrenalina del peligro y no quería abandonarlo y por ello había decidido trabajar en Investigación de Asesinatos Violentos.

Y es que Voldemort no era el único mago sociópata, había personas malas, personas que les gustaba el sufrimiento y Harry no lo toleraría.

Tal vez su complejo de héroe lo llevaría finalmente a la tumba, decidió, tal y como Draco solía predecir.

-¡PAPA!- Albus se estrello contra el apenas salió de la chimenea estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Hola, pequeño Albus.- Harry le sonrio y revolvió su cabello con cariño.

-Scorp y yo hemos jugado ajedres mágico y le he ganado cinco veces.- Dijo emocionado.

-¡PERO YO LE GANE 12 VECES!- Scorpius parecía como desecho de Oscar de la Renta, la chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta perdida, junto con la corbata y la camisa blanca estaba sucia y entonces Harry miro a Albus que estaba peor que el rubio niño, tenía hasta los jeens rotos en la rodilla.

Jugando en la calle seguramente, pensó Harry.

-Hola señor Potter.- Lo saludo Scorpiues y Harry le sacudió el cabello rubio.

-¿Despeinando a mi hijo, Potter?- Pregunto Draco saliendo de la cocina, pocamente vestido.

-Ya estaba así cuando llegue.- Le dijo a Draco y camino hasta la cocina.- Buenas, señoras.- Saludo mientras caminaba a la nevera y sacaba una cerveza.

Su cocina era una buena combinación de artefactos muggles y cosas mágicas, juntos hacían la vida de Harry menos complicada.

-Harry, querido.- Le saludo Molly con un abrazo asfixiante y un beso.

Fleur le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Y Angelina le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

Hermione estaba roja hasta el cabello y estaba decorando una torta con furia.

-El Auror Malfoy la beso y no ha bajado de rojo en ningún momento.- Harry miro a Zoe Asenet con una pijama morada, la cara manchada de harina mientras decoraba galletas.

-Oh, Harry, Zoe nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.- Le dijo Molly.

-Me obligo a cocinar.- Corrigió ella sin verlo.

-Es tan simpática como pocos jugadores famosos lo son.- Ella le sonrió a Molly.

-Si es cierto.- Pero con ego tan grande como todos, pensó Harry abriendo su cerveza y bebiendo un gran trago de ella.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Zoe asintió poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones morados llenos de harina.

Harry la guio hasta su oficina y en el camino vio a Rose acostada sobre el perro de Zoe y Scorp y Albus debatirse en una partida de Poker con Draco y Ron, su oficina quedaba junto la sala de videojuegos y vio a Ted y James gritar groserías a gráficos realista en la tv.

Ambos entraron y Harry puso su cerveza en el escritorio y miro a Zoe.

-Hoy apresamos a Santiago Tovar por golpear a su novia hasta la inconsciencia.- Zoe suspiro.

-Yo trate de decirle que fuera una terapia para controlar su ira.- Le dijo con tristeza.

-Su novia es metamorfomaga y ella declaro bajo veritaserum que Santiago Tovar la obligava a parecerse a usted y fue cuando se negó que la golpeo- Zoe camino hasta al cuadro de Albus Dumboldore que colgaba de la pared de Harry, había sido un regalo de la McGonall.

-Santiago no es el asesino.- Susurro ella.- El no es tan poderoso.-

-Ese parece ser el problema, ¿Quién es tan poderoso para controlar dementores?- Ella se envolvió en sus propios brazos.

-En Egipto abundan los magos que lo pueden hacer.- Dijo en voz baja.- Conocí una vez uno. Pero el murió- Miro a sus pies y el no aparto la vista de la espalda de ella.

-¿Sabes quién es el asesino?- Ella negó.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.- El no quería que ella llorara o algo parecido.

-Cuando te preguntamos sobre tus tatuajes…-

-Hice un juramento de no contar nada.- Hablo ella- Uno inquebrantable.-

-¿Por qué?- Ella giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta él y extendió ambas manos hacia él con las palmas hacia arriba

Una serpiente dorada en su mano derecha su cabeza posada en la palma de su mano y una plateada en su mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo hacen eso?-

-Están viva porque yo lo estoy- Le contesto.- Se supone que no debía nombrarlas, pero lo hice. Son Hugo y Sissy.- Harry quería tocarlas.

-¿Son protección?- Ella asintió.- ¿Quiénes te querrían muerta, Zoe?

Ella dejo caer sus manos y negó.- Si me disculpas, Auror Potter.- Ella se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse.

-Ya que vamos a vivir juntos hasta atrapar al asesino, mejor llámame Harry.- Ella le sonrió por sobre su hombro.

-Está bien, Harry.- Y entonces ella salió y Harry termino de beber su cerveza caliente.

Harry escucho unos gritos fuera y un fuerte golpe salió corriendo para ver a Rose, Scops, Albus, Zoe y Alfa el lobo siberiano en el suelo, bañados de pintura de todos los colores mientras que los gemelos de George se morían de la risa mirándolos.

Zoe se puso de pie y miro a los gemelos.

-¿Alguno quiere un abrazo del monstruo de la pintura?- Los niños se miraron aterrados y salieron corriendo ella miro a los tres chicos y a su perro.- ¿Venganza?

-Venganza.- Gritaron los tres y Alfa movió la cola lanzando gotas de pinturas por todos lados mientras perseguía a un colorido grupo.

Capitulo Ocho.

Zoe conoció a toda la familia de Harry. Lo que la hizo extrañar a la suya propia.

Comio hatsa casi estallar y se sintió incomoda en un lugar donde todos se conocían y se tenían tanta confianza, solo James y Ted hablaron con ella durante toda la cena y no solo de Quidditch, hasta prometieron enseñarle a jugar videojuegos y ella prometió enseñarles los mejores trucos de Quidditch.

Ella conoció a Bill y a sus tres hijos, chicas Veelas que hicieron sentir a Zoe poco femenina en su pijama morada y con su cabello multicolor.

Luego Draco hizo un comentario bastante picante sobre sus pechos y se le paso, Zoe era muy femenina.

Bill era experto en la cultura egipcia y aunque a Zoe le sorprendió que supera tanto, aun le faltaban muchos secretos por revelar, muchas tumbas llenaban Egipto y todas tenían muchas historias que contar.

-Zoe, cariño.- La llamo Molly y ella dejo de mirar a James que contaba muy emocionaba sus aventuras en el futbol.- ¿Te gusto la cena?- Molly era una abuela, en toda su gloria, podía regañarte y consolarte todo al mismo tiempo y quería que te mantuvieras cálida y bien alimentada y tenía la capacidad de adoptar tantos nietos e hijos como se lo permitieran.

-Está muy buena, mejor que la comida china que suelo comer cuando no estoy en temporada.- Molly le sonrió con ternura.

-Tienes un lugar en esta mesa siempre que quieras, cariño.- Molly ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa y Zoe le sonrió desde lejos.

-¡Zoe Asenet es parte de la familia!- Medio grito Albus.- La gente va a morir de envidia.

-¡ERES LA MEJOR!- Le dijo Ted.- Y también eres muy linda.

-Así empieza.- Se burlo George.- Y luego terminas igual de mujeriego que Charlie.- Todo miraron al segundo mayor de los pelirrojos hijos, que tenía tantas cicatrices que Zoe quería conocer cada historia.

-Gracias, Ted.- Le dijo al sonrojado niño.

La casa quedo muy callada cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse, poco a poco, algunos con niños dormitando en sus brazos.

James se quedo dormido sobre el sofá y Albus en el suelo junto al sofá.

Y Scorpius estaba desparramado sobre Draco que estaba sentado en un sillón maniobrando con su copa de vino.

Y Zoe que había huido a su nuevo cuarto.

-Ron consiguió nueva información sobre el caso.- Le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras cambiaba peso de pierna y Rose apretaba un mechón de su cabello.- En la tarde se reunirá el equipo aquí para ponernos de acuerdo en que hacer.- Harry asintió.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.- Ella le sonrió a Harry y luego desapareció en el humo verde.

-Ahh, algún día me la llevare a la cama.- Le aseguro Draco y levanto su copa en un brindis solitario.

-¿Dónde está Ted?- Pregunto buscando por toda la sala.

-Debajo de la mesa.- Estaba bajo la mesa que adornaba el medio de la sala.

-Quiero como dejarlos ahí.- Suspiro Harry.- Kreastcher.- Llamo al Elfo y este apareció delante de él con su cara malhumorada y una túnica blanca muy limpia.- Lleva a los niños a su habitaciones.- El Elfo chasqueo los dedo y los cuatro niños desaparecieron, haciendo que Draco respirara nuevamente.

Zoe era muchas cosas menos una madrugadora, le gustaba despertar hasta tarde, pero cuando la puerta del closte fue abierta con un chirrido y Alfa gimió ante el sonido ella supo que dormir hasta tarde estaba descartado.

Abrió un ojo y vio la espalda broncínea y desnuda de un hombre y luego el cabello negro, su cerebro medio apagado relaciono ambos atributos con Harry Potter quien era el dueño de la habitación.

Zoe gimió se dio la vuelta y se puso la sabana sobre la cabeza.

Harry había entrado a la habitación, se había duchado en el baños que se encontraba en ella y había maldecido en voz alta cuando se había golpeado el pie con el borde de la bañera y hasta se le había caído el frasco de loción de afeitado y Zoe solo había babeado más en la almohada, pero el medio abrió la puerta del closet y ella ya se había despertado.

-Buenos días.- Murmuro contra la almohada y Alfa puso sus patas delanteras sobre la cama y lamio un pedazo de cara descubierta de Zoe.

-Buenos días.- Respondió Harry ligeramente divertido mientras se ponía una camisa de vestir azul marino.- ¿Dormiste bien?- Harry nunca había logrado consolar el sueño en esa cama, ni siquiera cuando la compartía con Ginny, el culpaba al hecho de que sentía que invadía la habitación de los padres de Sirius.

-Oh si.- Ella se sentó y Harry vio que estaba vez tenía una pijama azul.- Esta cama es muy, muy cómoda.- Alfa ladro y se persiguió la cola.- Alfa tiene hambre.- Se restregó la cara.- Espero que no importe que le haya dicho a tu elfo que guardara sobras para Alfa.- Harry estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran su casa e hicieran las cosas sin pedirle permiso, ni avisarle, así que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Ningún problema.- Zoe se puso de pie.

-Eres un hombre demasiado bueno, Harry.- Se sorprendió por el cumplido.- Creo que eres el único que no se molesta por ceder su casa y habitación a una completa extraña- Harry le sonrió y se abotono la camisa.

-Créeme, Zoe, ningún hombre que alardee de serlo se molestaría por ver a una mujer hermosa en sus sabanas.- Ella soltó una risita debido a eso.

-Imagino que un hombre le gustaría estar con esa mujer entre sus sabanas.- Y con eso ella se interno en el baño, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta, porque estaba seguro que Zoe no estaba coqueteando con el.

Y que el mismo no estaba coqueteando con ella.

¿Cierto?

-Hemos descubierto otra relación entre las victimas.- Anuncio Ron al equipo completo que rodeaba la mesa de la cocina con tazas humeantes de café y un perro que exigía cariños a Draco.

-Se llama Bad Blood y es un club donde magos y muggles conviven- Luna repartió carpetas y todos comenzaron a hojear.- Una de ellas era striper y la otras lo frecuentaban. Una de las víctimas era hija de un mago, pero ella no heredo el gen.- Fotos de las chicas e información de ellas salía en las carpetas.

-Tenemos la teoría de que el asesino puede ser frecuente en el club- Termino de decir Ron.- Y vamos a ir a ver qué averiguamos esta noche.-

-Lo malo de Bad Blood…- Zoe entro en ese momento, arrastrando los pies y con el cabello enredado.

-Por alguna razón no te imagino en un sitio como Bad Blood- Susurro Zoe mirando de reojo a Luna.

-¿Conoces el bar?- Pregunto Blasie y todos mirándola con interés.

-Uhh, si, cuando no estamos en temporada suelo ir varias noches por semana, soy recurrente.- Dijo con orgullo y sacando utensilios para hacer un desayuno.

-Otro punto a favor de la teoría.- Hablo Ron.

-¿Conoces al dueño?- Pregunto Luna.

-¿Lazaro?- Zoe asintió.- Su moto es una belleza.- Fue a la nevera y saco tomates, cebolla y huevos.

-Se me olvidaba.-Dijo Luna.- Tu primo, Ranses Asenet estará llegando para responder algunas preguntas.- Zoe detuvo sus quehacer y la miro.

-¿Ranses en Londres?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Parece tener información de tu perseguidor, eso fue lo último que me dijo por teléfono.- Ella asintió y volvió a su desayuno.- Eso y que su llegada se retrasa un día debido al trabajo.

-Sera mejor que ella venga con nosotros a Bad Blood.- Draco rompió el hielo.

-Más les vale llevar dinero en efectivo.- Murmuro Zoe.

Los Niños se queban con Fleur mientras ellos iban de incognito a un club que podía ser un nido de asesinos y traficantes.

Mientras que Zoe llevaba tacones como si fueran una parte de ella y lucir sus atributos con confianza, Hermione y Luna no estaban tan acostumbradas.

La utlima vez que Hermione uso tacones ajuga fue en su boda, ella estaba acostumbrada a las cuñas, pero Fleur que encantada decidió vestirlas, dejo en claro que el vestido extra corto y extra escotado no se veía bien con tacones tipo cuña.

Hermione tenía buen cuerpo a pesar de todo, hacia ejercicio y comía sano, pero no se sentía en confianza para usar algo que no tapaba lo suficiente de piel.

Luna se veía extraña sin sus ropas holgadas y sarcillos extravagantes.

Mientras que Hermione usaba un vestido rojo, Luna usaba uno de lentejuelas plateado y se veía etérea como un hada, Hermione se sentía rara.

Y su cara hizo juego con el vestido cuando Draco le lanzo una mirada hambrienta.

-Acostumbrase, Auror Granger, en Bad Blood miradas lujuriosas es lo que sobre.- Le aconsejo Zoe a su lado.

Ella tenía un vestido negro que resaltaba el rojo del su cabello y sus ojos color chocolate parecían brillantes.

-Hermione, por favor.- Le pidió con voz temblorosa.

-Vaya, la gryffindor tenia su cuerpo bien oculto.- Mas sonrojo a la cara de Hermione.

-Es hora de irse.- Hermione a pesar de su vergüenza no se perdió la mirada de Zabini a Luna y mucho menos la mirada hambrienta de Harry sobre Zoe.

-Bad Blood.- Suspiro Zoe.- No han vivido si no han hecho las cosas para las que se creó Bad Blood.


	11. Capitulo Nueve

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

 ** _Siento no haber subidos, subiré tres para compensar los días._**

* * *

Bad Blood era todo un edificio en un barrio de mala muerte en Londres, tenía dos guardias, grandes y ambos brujos en sus puertas.

-Los gemelos, Ray y Rey- Zoe beso en la mejilla a ambos y los altos y aterradores sujetos le sonrieron, Zoe parecía una muñequita al lado de esas moles.

Solo por prevención, Harry apretó su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Zoe, oímos lo de tu caída.- Dijo Aterrador Numero Uno.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, soy un hueso duro de roer.- Aterrador Numero Dos le sonrió.

-Si necesitas a alguien para sostener a ese terrible sujeto mientras lo pateas en las bolas, nosotros somos tus hombres.- Zoe les sonrió y les volvió a besar en la mejilla.

-Vamos, entren.- Los seis la siguieron y Harry escucho el murmullo de los gemelos cuando lo reconocieron, mas no intentaron detenerlo.

Bad Blood en su interior era un juego de luces, música que sonaba lenta y seductora y un escenario que tenía una diversa selección de hombres y mujeres con poca ropa.

-Mom diu.- Draco se abanico la cara.- ¿Morí y fui al cielo?- Hermione abrió la boca y Luna la imito.

-Bendita Afrodita.- Alabo Zoe.- Ese es Lazaro- Señalo a un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y un traje de etiqueta.

-Vamos a preguntarle entonces.- Zabini comenzó a caminar hasta él, pero Zoe le detuvo tomando su mano.

-Lazaro tiene una política: No hablar con hombres en horas laborales.-

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- Zoe miro disimuladamente a Luna y Hermione.- Mientras yo estaré por allá, ocultándome.- Ella soltó a Zabini y sin mirar atrás.

-Yo la cuido.- Ron la siguió con paso largos y poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso?- Pregunto Luna, Zabini y Draco compartieron una mirada.

-Coqueteando, insinuándosele y haciendo que note sus pechos, podrán sacarle lo que sea con esas tres tácticas.- Aseguro Zabini.

-Y asegúrense de tocarlo mucho y decir lo muy buenas amigas que son- Agrego Draco.- Y como aman compartir todo.-

-Hasta los brasier.- Hermione no era cobarde, ella lucho en una guerra contra Voldemort, podía hacer eso.

-Muy bien.- Hermione y Luna enlazaron sus brazos como colegialas y caminaron hacia Lazaro.

-Uhh, Whisky.- Harry persiguió al camarero con la bandeja que tenia la botella y varios vasos, lo siguió hasta la mesa de Ron y Zoe.

-Una vista impresionante del escenario, compañero.- Ron sonrió y palmeo a Harry en la espalda.

-Arriba hay habitaciones por si tienes interés en las bailarines.- Zoe le guiño un ojo.

-Y una vista de Luna y Herms- Ron apunto a un lugar al fondo y Harry vio la cabellera rubia de Luna.

-Whisky.- Festejo Zoe sirviendo los vaso a medida que llegaban Draco y Zabini.

-¿Eres Lazaro?- Pregunto Luna enganchando un dedo en su cabello y retorciéndolo con nerviosismo no actuado.

-Ese seria yo.- Asintió el hombre, tendría unos cincuenta años y se mantenía en forma. Era guapo de una forma muy madura.

-Nuestra amiga Zoe Asenet, dijo que eras buena compañía.- Le susurro Hermione sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo.

-¿La pequeña Zoe?- Dijo con un tono un tanto paternal.- Cualquier amiga de Zoe es amiga mía.- El envolvió sus brazos entorno a la cinturas de ella.- ¿Y está bien? Oí lo del accidente.- Hermione miro sorprendida a Luna, el hombre se oía muy preocupada.

-Curada de todo.- Le aseguro Herms.- Ella está aquí, pero dijo que no quería acapararte.- Luna saco pecho y la mirada de Lazaro cayó en ellos.

-Zoe tan considerada.- Susurro con lujuria.

-Lo están haciendo bien.- Felicito Ron y bebió más Whisky.

-Lo tienen facinado.- Alabo Zoe.

-Esa señorita de haya tiene una piernas muy bonitas.- Harry miraba hacia el escenario a una morena con un bikini dorado que bailaba seductoramente a un hombre igualmente con un traje de baño dorado.

-La está tocando demasiado.- Gruño Draco sin apartar la vista de la mano de Lazaro que se posaba ahora en el muslo de Hermione, ahora estaban sentados y Luna acariciaba dudativamente el pecho de Lazaro.

-Tal vez si le pido a Lazaro me deje subir y bailar un poco.- Cabilo en voz alta Zoe.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?- Pregunto Harry mirándola.

-¿Por qué lo toca tanto?- Zabini apretaba con fuerza el vaso, un poco más fuerte y rompería el vaso.

-Me gusta bailar y aunque lo hago pésimo, la gente suele aplaudirme y me hace sentir bien.- Le contesto con sencillez.

-¡Zoe!- Una mujer con traje de baño entero y de color negro, tenía el cabello pintado de un intenso color rojo se acerco a ellos, con una bandeja con entremeses que puso en la barra.- Miguel los envía.- La mujer apunto a una mesa llena de hombres vestido con chaquetas de cuero que alzaron sus cerveza cuando Zoe lo miro.

-Myrian, es bueno verte.- Le dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Tus hijos que tal?

-Terribles, Tonny ya descubrió la magia y ni hay un día que no llegue a casa que no haya un desastre- Harry miro a la mujer con nuevos ojos.

Una madre, una trabajadora.

-Salúdalos de mi parte y a tu esposo- Myrian asintió y se despidió.- Su esposo está muy enfermo- Explico.- Ella es muggle pero su esposo es mago.- Bebió de su whisky.- Su cáncer no tiene cura, ni muggle, ni mágica.

-Pobre mujer.- Susurro Ron.

-Si.-

-Si sigue metiendo mano en donde no debe voy a cometer asesinato.- Harry, Ron y Zoe miraron a Draco levantarse con los puños apretados en su costado.

-Tranquilo, tigre.- Le advirtió Harry.- Ya terminaron.- Las dos aurores caminaron hacia ellos, todas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa tonta.

-Ahh, la labia de Lazaro.- Suspiro Zoe cuando las mujeres se acercaron- ¿Y qué tal?

-Quiere hablar contigo.- Le dijo Hermione.- Y no tenía ni idea que sus chicas estaban muertas, dice que a veces se van y no vuelven, el no pregunta.

-¿Por qué tanto toqueteo?- Le gruño Zabini a Luna.

-Dijiste coqueteo, insinuación y mostrar pecho.- Dijo con un tono inocente que Zoe estaba seguro que no era actuado.

Zoe se puso de pie con cuidado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Harry.

-A hablar con Lazaro, si quieres ven conmigo.- Como si Harry tuviera otra opción.

-¿Me van a dejar aquí?- Ron casi hacia pucheros y miraba con terror como se estaba formando una escena de celos.

-Vamos, compañero.- Le animo Harry.- Acabemos con esto.

-Amo esta canción.-Ella señalo al techo, a donde se suponía estaban los altavoces.

-¿Pour sugar on me?- Ella asintió.

-Uno de mis novios lo hizo una vez.- Le confesó ella.- Ahh, cuan dulce.

-No quiero saber.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

Lazaro la esperaba al pie de unas escaleras escondidas tras una puerta, el abrazo rápidamente a Zoe y los guio hasta unas oficinas elegantes.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Zoe.- Le dijo Lazaro.- Pero si los aurores querían hacer preguntas, no necesitaban mandar a las señoritas.

-No, pero fue muy gracioso.- Ella comenzó a reír y Lazaro se le unió después.

-Diría que está mal.- Le dijo Harry a Ron.

-Pero ciertamente fue gracioso.- Ambos se unieron a las risas.

Cuando dejaron de reírse Lazaro miro a Zoe.- Si se metió con mis chicas, es tipo tiene los días contados.- Gruño Lazaro.

-No sabemos quién es, señor.- Le dijo Harry.- Por eso estamos comprobando cada teoría que tengamos.- Lazaro asintió.

-Si veo algo fuera de lugar les avisare, pero esa es toda la ayuda que puedo ofrecerles.- Ron asintió.- Mantendré vigiladas a mis chicas.

-Eso sería más que suficiente, señor- Agradeció Harry.

Cuando se unieron al resto, ellos estaban listos para irse y no estaban hablándose.

Zoe se rio con disimulo.- Ah, esta fue una buena salida.- Les dijo.- Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido.

Salvo que cuando salieron al callejón y se acercaron al lugar donde se podían realizar las apariciones, había una mujer tendida en el suelo.

Myrian.

Zoe corrió hacia ella queriendo tocarla, pero Harry fue más rápido, no la dejo tocar el cuerpo.

Porque estaba muerta.


	12. Capitulo Diez

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry tenía a Zoe contra su pecho y le daba la espalda al cuerpo, ella estaba temblando como una hoja de papel.

Ron fue el que se acerco al cuerpo mirando más de cerca, la mujer tenía los ojos abiertos y una mueca completa de horror.

-Avada Kedavra.- Dijo Zabini luego de una rápida revisión al lugar.- No Dementores.- Una rápida vista del lugar se los comprobó.

-Los dos porteros estaban lejos del lugar así que no pudieron ver nada.- Comprobó Draco.- Y si fue la maldición asesina no hubo gritos.

-No, hay presencia del hechizo Silenciador.- Zabin había dado una vuelta a todo el lugar buscando restos de hechizos

-¿Esto es por culpa del asesino?- Zoe le pregunto a todos aun en los brazos de Harry.

-Sería estúpido no pensar que fue el.- Hermione se acerco al cuerpo y lo toco.- Aun está caliente.- Ron tomo el cigarro aun encendido cerca del cuerpo.

-Fue demasiado reciente.- Susurro Ron.- Seguramente salió a fumar un poco.- Y entonces Hermione encontró el teléfono celular aun agarrado con firmeza en su mano.

Ella se la llevo al oído- ¿Alo?- Pregunto al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mami? ¿Estás bien?- Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca- Escuche un golpe y te oí gritar.

-No, cariño, no soy tu mami.- Eso hizo que Zoe se revolviera con mas fuerzas, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ver el cuerpo de su amiga en esa condición.

-¿Es Ryan?- Le pregunto, pero Hermione estaba pidiendo al niño que le pasara a un adulto y diciendo las malas noticias.

-Lo siento, pero la acabamos de encontrar cerca de su trabajo, soy el Auror Granger.-

-Estoy seguro que es la misma magia de las otras chicas.- Con eso Zoe no pudo más se deshizo de los brazos de Harry y corrió, no hacia Myrian, si no legos de todos.

-¡ZOE!- Pero ella no se detuvo, Harry y Draco se fueron tras ella.

Ella corría como si el infierno la estuviera persiguiendo y demasiado bien para una mujer en tacones tan altos.

Harry sintió la magia temblar a su alrededor, como ira ondulante y odio en olas.

-¿Eso viene de ella?- Pregunto Draco en medio de su desesperada carrera.

-Me parece que si.- Contesto Harry y ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

-¡ZOE DETENTE!- Le grito Harry pero ella no se detuvo, las luces de la calle comenzaron a titiritar y ambos sacaron sus varitas.

-¡LARGO!- Ella se detuvo y los enfrento, ambos también se detuvieron a un metro de ella con las varitas apuntándole.

Esta vez el piso fue el que vibro.- Zoe, tienes que calmarte.- Le pidió Harry.- Vas hacer un estallido.

-¿POR QUÉ ESTE ASESINO NO VIENE A MI?- Pregunto desperrada, apretando los puños a su costado.- ¿POR QUÉ MATAR A MYRIAN? Ella solo fue una buena persona conmigo y a las otras chicas solo las conocía de vista- Luego ella se abrazo a si misma clavándose las uñas en los brazos.- ¿Por qué no matarme y ya?

-Lo intento.- Le dijo Draco y Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina que decía fuerte y claro: Cállate, Malfoy.

-Zoe, destruyendo la calle no vas hacer que tu amiga regrese.- Le dijo Harry.- Lo vamos atrapara…

-¿Cómo?- Le exigió ella.- ¿Cómo? Si no saben ni siquiera quien ese. ¿Dime, Auror Potter, Auror Malfoy? ¿Cómo van hacer si no saben nada?

-Sabemos que te quiere a ti, Zoe- Draco que era un poco demasiado sensible cuando le acusaban de inútil.- Eso es bastante.

-Eso es nada- Le grito y unos cuantos bombillos estallaron dejando parte de la calle a oscuras.

-Déjame ayudarte, Zoe.- Le pidió Harry.- Déjame llevarte a casa.-

-Yo no tengo casa.- Estaba a punto de romper en lagrimas.- No desde…-

-Mi casa es tu casa, déjame llevarte a casa.- Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó sobre ellas, Harry guardo su varita y corrió hasta ella.

Temblaba pero no lloraba, ella ya había llorado demasiado. El se arrodillo junto a ella y la sostuvo.

-Ve con los otros.- Le dijo a Draco quien también se había acercado.

-Enviare a Nott.- Luego en una aparición conjunta ambos se esfumaron, Draco regreso al lugar del crimen.

Para cuando Draco llego al lugar el cuerpo ya había sido levantado y alguien había llamado a Lazaro y a los dos gorilas de la entrada.

-El cuerpo ya está en el ministerio, la familia ira a reclamarlo cuando lo hayamos revisado.- Le dijo Zabini.- ¿Y Harry?

-Se fue con Zoe, la chica esta histérica.- A Draco aun le picaba el hecho que ella dijera que no sabían hacer su trabajo.

-Realmente, ¿Quién puede culparla?- El rubio suspiro.

-Y ella realmente hizo temblar el piso con su magia.- Draco había llamado a Nott justo antes de llegar al lugar y estaba seguro de que este ya estaría dándole unos calmante duerme hipogrifos a la chica, Zoe.


	13. Capitulo Once

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Fleur se asusto cuando Harry se apareció en la sala con una Zoe en un estado peligrosos ella temblaba y le clavaba las uñas en el pecho y ni hablar de que lo apretaba en una abrazo asfixiante.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto en un tono preocupado con su acento francés remarcado.

-Esta histérica.- Explico Harry.- Le llevare a mi habitación, Nott viene en camino.- Fleur asintió.- ¿Y los niños?

-En la calle jugando futbol.- Respondió.

-Diles que entren que se bañen y que se encierren en sus cuartos, que no molesten a Zoe.- Una vez que dio todas esa instrucciones Harry subió las escaleras con una tambaleante Zoe y luego la guio hasta su habitación.

Rayos de luna entraban por la ventana que tenia las cortinas corridas y por la luz Harry se guio hasta la cama.

-Llegamos, Zoe.- El se sentó en la orilla de la cama y aun lo abrazaba.

Un poco más fuerte y sus costillas se romperían como ramitas.

-Tengo mucho miedo.- Susurro, su voz ronca y ahogada, Harry no pudo evitar acariciar su largo cabello.

-Lo sé y está bien que sientas miedo. – Le aseguro él con voz en calma, la que utilizaba cuando le hablaba a sus hijos.

-¿Tu tenias miedo?- Pregunto- ¿Cuándo Voldemort te quería asesinar?- A el le sorprendió que dijera su nombre, eran pocos los que se atrevían a llamarlo Voldemort en voz alta, el miedo aun estaba latente siempre seria El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, como si la sola mención de ese nombre lo traería a la vida de nuevo.

-Estaba cagadismo.- Aseguro Harry.- Era solo un niño y el asesino de mis padres quería eliminarme y toda la gente a mi alrededor parecía morir y algunos no eran lo que aparentaban.- Harry hablaba muy poco de esa época, una en la que no tenia control de su vida, donde sus pensamientos eran libro abierto para ese ser.- Quería huir, desaparecer y dejar todo atrás, pero la gente confiaba en que yo derrotaría a Voldemort, querían que fuera su elegido y yo solo quería una familia y tranquilidad.- Ella había aflojado su agarre de acero y estaba un poco más tranquila.

-Yo estaba en Grecia cuando eso sucedió.- Le dijo ella.- Mortifagos habían ido a reclutar a mi padre y tío, así fue como me entere de la existencia de Voldemort y de Hogwarts. Tenía 15 años.

-Sabíamos que estaba reclutando gente.- Susurro.- ¿Por qué ellos no aceptaron?

-Londres estaba muy legos y habían cosas más importantes que satisfacer la necesidad de un loco por poder. Mi padre me dijo: Solo hay dos cosas que hacen que un hombre se vuelva loco, la venganza y la falta de una familia.- Y Voldemort sufrió de las dos.

-Vamos atrapar a este sujeto, Zoe.- Le aseguro Harry.- Así yo tenga que buscar por todos los rincones del mundo.

-Eres demasiado heroico para tu propio bien.- Le aseguro ella.- Es malo para la salud ser tan bueno.

-La muerte me evade, Zoe, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.- Lo dijo como broma pero la respuesta de Zoe lo dejo un tanto desconcertado.

-No, Harry, la muerte sabe que te necesitan vivo y no es capaz de llevarte con ella, no aun.- Nott toco la puerta y seguidamente entro, un maletín en su mano y vestido en pijamas.

-No me dio tiempo de cambiarme.- Dijo para no comentar sobre como Zoe abrazaba a Harry y sobre cómo este le hacía mimos en el cabello.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si quisiera lanzarme por un puente.- Le respondió.

Nott sonrió ante eso y Harry se aparto de Zoe sus manos cayeron sobre sus piernas y se sintió fría.

-¿Has dormido bien?- El tomo el puesto donde minutos antes había estado Harry.

-Si, tuve unas pesadillas particularmente horribles, pero después me quedaba profunda.- Nott asintió sacando su varita e invocando una luz blanca.

-Sigue la luz.- Ella así lo hizo, sus ojos dolieron por el contacto directo y lagrimearon un poco.- ¿Te has sentido mareada o enferma?

-No.- Le contesto sinceramente.- Solo muy cansada y tan… triste- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un suspiro lastimero.

-¿Dime, Zoe, la demostración de magia de hoy fue por una descarga de adrenalina o por algo más?- Ella miro a Nott y de reojo a Harry que estaba parado con los brazos cruzado y mirándola.

-Soy así de poderosa, tal vez mas.- Nott asintió e invoco un rápido hechizo de revisión para ver si había algún daño en Zoe, invocar tanta magia con las emociones revueltas tendía a producir daño serio en el interior del mago.

-Escucha, te daré pociones para dormir sin sueño y algunas vitaminas para el cansancio.- Le receto él, anotando ahora en una libreta.- Tienes que comer saludablemente y aunque sé que suena difícil tienes que tratar de evadir todas esas emociones fuerte, la maldición que te dio puede tener efectos secundarios muy severos.- Harry suspiro, Bill había dado con el origen de la maldición en un trabajo en colaboración con Nott y Zabini.

La maldición era vieja y tenia orígenes en alguna cultura celta, tenia efectos a largo plazo y afectaba los niveles de magia, las emociones internas y hasta deterioraba la salud.

-Tienes que tratar de ir a un lugar feliz.- Zoe bufo.

-¿Quieres decir al momento en que ponga mis manos sobre el asesino de Myrian y pueda descuartizarlo con mis uñas?- Hubiera sido más amenazante de no ser por el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Y nada de pensar en ese sujeto.- Le amonesto Nott.- Sera difícil, pero mantente distraída.

-El Quidditch me distraía.- Se quejo.

-No puedes volver al quidditch.- Le aseguro Nott.- Mandare a Neville a que traiga todo lo que necesitas y esta…- De su maletín saco un pergamino con pinta de récipe medico.- Es la dieta que debes seguir.

-Pero…- Ella quería quejarse.

-Nada, órdenes medicas.- El le dio el papel a Harry, junto con las indicaciones de las vitaminas y pociones.- Y si sucede algo más me llaman, como ven, puedo venir hasta en pijamas.

-Gracias, Theodore.- Harry y el estrecharon sus manos y Nott salió de la habitación dejándolos solo nuevamente.

Zoe se quito los tacones.- Me bañare y dormiré.- Le dijo a Harry.

-No hasta que nos traigan las pociones que debes de tomarte.- Le ordeno Harry- Te espero abajo.

Zoe suspiro cuando Harry salió y una vez más se encontró llorando.

Por los hijos de Myrian, Tonny y Sonny y por su esposo, David.

Ella muy bien sabía que era perder a su madre a tan temprana edad.

Que Molly Weasly Madre lograra manejar un teléfono celular fue un logro digno de héroes y ese premio se lo llevo James Potter, quien luego de mucha paciencia y de estar mucho tiempo con ella a medida que el juicio de divorcio poseía, logro que su abuela se volviera toda una maestra en el arte de los celulares.

Hasta se rumoreaba tenia cuenta en Facebook.

Cuando Harry miro la extensa lista de alimentos y su preparación que Zoe debía seguir, le entro el pánico y aunque el pudo decirle a su elfo prefería que fuera Molly quien se encargara, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía contra Molly Weasly en su modo mama preocupaba.

-Molly siento si te he despertado.- Dijo apenas atendieron la llamada.

-Son las diez, Harry, aun es temprano.- Le dijo con tono de que su disculpa era ridícula.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, pero es que Nott le envió una dieta a Zoe y un tratamiento que estoy seguro no va seguir a menos que la obliguen.- Molly suspiro tristemente.

-Pobre chica, se nota que no ha tenido mucho amor materno.- Harry podía imaginársela negando con la cabeza y con un brillo protector en la mira.- ¿Quieres que vaya y le haga cumplir su tratamiento al pie de la letra?

-Si no es molestia, no quiero que te sientas mal o cansada por hacer esto.-

-Tonterías, Harry, soy fuerte como un roble y seguramente puedo con una jugadora malcriada de quidditch.- Harry se rio aliviado ante esto.

-Iré hacia haya y aprovechare y cuidare a todos mis nietos que seguramente han invadido tu casa.- Tan cierto, suspiro Harry mirando a James entrar a la cocina, vestido en pijamas de Superman, con el cabello revuelto y húmedo y los lentes torcidos.

-Muchas Gracias, Molly.- Ella colgó y Harry sabia que estaría revoloteando por toda la casa buscando las cosas necesarias para dirigir La Mansión Black con mano dura.

-¿La señorita Zoe, se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto James a su padre mientras buscaba un vaso de leche en la nevera.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que escuche sollozos en tu habitación y como ella duerme ahí.- Harry asintió.

-Solo está asustada.- Le explico.

-¿Y porque ahora vive con nosotros?- James se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y lo miro, Harry suspiro.

-Alguien quiere asesinarla y la estoy protegiendo.- James bebió de su vaso de leche, los ojos azules de James lo miraron astutamente.

-Pero no tiene por que asustarse, tu atraparas al asesino.- A Harry siempre le reconfortaba que sus hijos lo consideraran un héroe que lograba conquistar cualquier problema.

-Estamos tratando, pero eso no evita que se sienta asustada.- James asintió y se lamio su bigote de leche.

-La temporada para las Arpías va mal, solo ganaron el juego contra los americanos y las apuestas están a favor de que van a perder.- Harry suspiro.

-No le digas esto a Zoe o se molestara.- Le advirtió Harry.

-¿Qué no hay que decirle a Zoe?- Pregunto la mencionada en una pijama azul, camisa de tirante y pantalones holgados, el pelo húmedo y enredado y la cara hinchada.

Harry vio un indicio de las serpientes en la piel descubierta del pecho de la mujer.

-Nada.- Contestaron padre e hijo con inocencia y ella entrecerró los ojos, luego se dejo caer en la silla frente a James.

-¿Qué han hecho cuando no estaba?- Pregunto a James.

-Jugamos Calls of Duty y futbol en la calle.- Contesto.

-No sé que es Callf of Duty.- Comento Zoe.

-Es un videojuego demasiado genial, en donde tu personaje tiene que cometer muchos asesinatos y tiene unos increíbles vehículos y unas inmensas armas: Como bazucas…- Y James siguió mencionado todo lo que hacía al juego maravilloso y Zoe escuchaba entretenida.

Ginny jamás escuchaba cuando James hablaba de sus videojuegos, creía que eran estúpidos y que era mejor que se pusieran a estudiar, pero Harry que no había tenido mucho con lo que entretenerse no le importaba comprarle cosas a sus hijos, es más una vez cada cinco meses el compraba ropa y zapatos para Albus y James y no iba a permitir que ninguno usara ropa que no fuera de su agrado.

-Nunca has probado leer un libro de acción- Le pregunto Zoe cuando el termino de hablar.- Conozco unos cuantos que te van a gustar. Sobre todo de fantasía.- A James no le gustaba leer e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Zoe se lo menciono ella se rio.- Estoy seguro que cuando leas uno de los míos te encantaran.

-Mañana podríamos ir a Londres Muggle y comprar uno.- Sugirió Harry mirando a James.- Y tal vez comprar ese juego que tanto quieres.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto emocionado.

-Y te lo daré cuando hayas terminado el libro que elija.- Eso lo hizo soltar un oww, fastidiado.

-Está bien.- Zoe le sonrió.

-¡LA ABUELA ESTA EN CASA!- Grito una voz cantarina desde la sala y Zoe puede jurar que oyo un grito de guerra: "¡ABUELA!" y luego una manada de animales golpear las escaleras y salir de todos lados, hasta desde la cocina.

-Eso dio miedo.- Harry soltó una carcajada entretenida.

-Y eso que no has visto cuando dicen regalos, una vez Ron empujo a Bill para llegar antes al árbol de navidad y Bill se tropezó y cayó sobre una mesa de vidrio.

-Bueno, una vez me regalaron una capa que Ranses, mi primo quería y el se sentó sobre mi hasta que dije que podía quedársela.- A Harry, sin saber porque, le gusto que compartiera ese recuerdo con el.

-¿Y donde está a la que tengo que cuidar?- Pregunto Molly entrando a la cocina, Zoe la miro confundida.

-¿Alguien está enfermo?- Harry se rio entre dientes.

-Ordenes médicas, Zoe.- Le dijo Harry mostrando las indicaciones a Molly quien las leyó rápidamente.- Estamos esperando a Neville.

-Pero…- Quiso quejarse.

-Nada, hay que hacer lo que el medimago dice.- Molly miro la lista de alimento y puso una bolsa de terciopelo verde sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar cosas de ella.- Te hare la cena y te la comerás gustosa.

-Pero es muy tarde para comer.- Se quejo Zoe.

-Según esto para tomar una de las pócimas debes de comer.-

-Yo comí.- Aseguro ella.

-Whisky y entremeses.- Dijo Harry y Molly negó decepcionada.

-Una buena sopa, es lo que necesitas.- A Zoe no le gustaba la medicina, ni la sopa, pero a Molly parecía impórtale un comino lo que le gustara a Zoe o no.

Molly le recordó a Myrian, llevándole caldo de pollo cuando tuvo gripe y cuando se rompió la pierna por llevar tacones muy altos y tambalearse sobre una acera borracha y hasta a su madre, que aunque no recordaba mucho recordaba su cariño y regaños amables que solía darle.

De pronto se encontró llorando.

-Oh, cariño.- Molly la rodeo con brazos protectores y la consoló mientras lloraba.

Harry se alivio un poco, Molly sabría cómo llevarla.


	14. Capitulo Doce

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Ranses Asenet llego a Londres a las ocho de la mañana y se había dirigido al Recinto de los Aurores que llevaban el caso de su prima.

Aun llevaba la maleta negra y se había metido en uno de los baños del ministerio a arreglarse el traje, acomodándose la corbata y tratando de que la camisa blanca no pareciera tan arrugada.

Había viajado en avión, porque eso de viajar por translador a tan largas distancias nunca le había gustado, así que apenas había llegado al aeropuerto se había montado en un taxis y este lo había dejado cerca de una de las entradas de visitantes, el viaje había sido largo y era un poco comprensible que estuviera un tanto desarreglado.

Se comió dos mentas que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo y se alegro de haberse rapado la cabeza, peinarse era algo que le desagradaba y también se alegraba que los tatuajes que adornaban su cabeza morena impidieran que el cabello le creciera.

Ranses camino halando su maleta con ruedas tras el, hasta llegar al lugar donde lo habían citado.

Cuando llamaron para decirle sobre el atentado a su prima Zoe, no solo él quiso dejarlo todo y llegar a Londres lo más rápido que pudiera, pero había cosas que hacer y una larga empresa que atender. Solo uno de los socios podía ausentarse mientras que los otros quedaban al mando de la empresa y en ese caso fue Ranses quien decidió venir a Londres.

Primero porque Zoe era como una hermana para él y era el que mejor la entendía de todos los primos Asenet, el había reído cuando su padre había acusado al Ministro de Magia de Londres de inútil y le había dicho firmemente que perdería su empleo si a su sobrina le sucedía algo más y había ordenado que el mejor de los Aurores del Ministerio estuviera pendiente de la seguridad de Zoe.

Su padre sospechaba de quien podría ser el asesino y el mismo Ranses tenía sus dudas.

Toco la puerta del recinto de Investigación Criminal del Ministerio y una delgada y pálida rubia le abrió la puerta.

Cabria decir que Ranses quedo momentáneamente sin aliento, a él le gustaban mucho las rubias.

-Mi nombre es Ranses Asenet.- La rubia abrió mucho sus ojos azules y le invito a pasar rápidamente.

Habían siete personas dentro, repetidas en escritorio, una enorme cartelera tras ellos con fotos, mapas e hilos uniendo pistas, una pizarras llena de teorías, una mesa con una cafetera encendía, también habían fotos personales y mucho papel sobre algunos escritorios.

-Buenos días.- Dijo educadamente Ranses, su maleta junto a su pierna izquierda.- Soy Ranses Asenet.

-¿Eres el primo de Zoe Asenet?- Pregunto Draco solo para tener confirmación.

-Así es. Disculpen si traje mi maleta, pero aun no he podido ir a ningún hotel, quise venir lo más pronto posible y acabo de bajarme del avión.- Hermione se puso de pie y camino hacia el con una mano extendida.

-No hay problema, señor Asenet.- El estrecho su mano.- Soy el Auror Granger, yo soy la forense.- El soltó su mano para estrechar la de un hombre alto como él, con la piel morena de los italianos.

-Auror Zabini.- Y uno a uno se fueron presentando.

La hermosa rubia se llamaba Luna Lovegood, que se presento con su nombre completo y una sonrisa un tanto ida.

Auror Malfoy que era el otro único rubio del resintió, quien tenía un tatuaje en la cara interna del brazo, Ranses lo noto porque el hombre tenía la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos.

Auror Weasly quien era un hombre alto y pelirrojo con un millón de pecas repartidas por su cara, también tenía la constitución de una solida pared de ladrillos.

Y otro Weasly que se presento así mismo como un conocedor de maldiciones y encatamientos, su nombre era Billius, Ranses casi se ríe en su cara.

-Harry Potter.- Se presento finalmente el único con lentes, Ranses sabia quien era, porque todos conoces a Harry Potter, el era igual de alto que él, con la piel un tanto bronceada y ojos verdes y al parecer, como el mismo, odiaba el hecho de peinarse.- Zoe está en mi casa como la medida de seguridad que su familia pido al Ministro.

-Veo que el Ministro si ofreció lo mejor del Ministerio.- Dijo luego de estrechar la mano.

-Tal vez luego quiera hablar con el mendimago que trato a su prima.- Sugirió Hermione.

-Lo cierto es que eso me gustaría mucho, gracias Auror Granger.- Le ofrecieron una silla y luego un café, el acepto ambas.- He tratado de llegar antes, pero tuvimos complicaciones con las empresas.

-¿Zoe tiene alguna participación en estas empresas?- Empezó entonces el interrogatorio, Ranses bebió un trago de su café e hizo una mueca.

-No es venezolano.- Susurro con desprecio y lo dejo sobre el escritorio.- Por supuesto, su padre junto con el mío y nuestro tío fundaron la empresa hacia algunos años y al morir el su parte paso a la de Zoe, también está la empresa que era de sus abuelo maternos, Kritikos Empresire, también le había quedado a ella y como era muy pequeña su padre la asocio con la de nosotros.- Draco que había crecido con los números y los negocios empresariales hizo los cálculos.

-Con tanto dinero no se vería en la necesidad de trabajar.- Acoto Draco.

-El Quidditch no es un trabajo para ella, es como una diversión, algo que le gusta hacer porque es buena en ello.- Explico Ranses.- Que le paguen es solo un bono.

-Si buscáramos en sus cuentas bancarias, ¿De cuánto dinero hablaríamos?- Pregunto Zabini.

-Mucho dinero. Al mes ganamos más de ochenta millones de dólares y ella recibe un treinta y tres por ciento de las ganancias.- Draco soltó un silbido impresionado.

-Mi padre solía decir que su fuente de ingresos estaba en el Oriente.- Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy, ya sé porque tu apellido y tú mismo me parecen tan conocidos, eres el hijo de Lucius.- Draco asintió.- Lamentamos saber que está preso, era un buen empresario, un hijo de puta muy bueno según mi padre.- A Draco le gusto oír eso, siempre mencionaban a su padre como un mortifago despiadado y aquí estaba este hombre alagando sus dotes empresariales.

-Y señor Asenet, ¿Qué hace exactamente su empresa?- Pregunto Hermione anotando todo lo que le parecía importante.

-Hacemos varias cosas en realidad, la empresa Kritikos se encarga en su mayoría de comercios, de tela, comidas o electrónica, aunque más que todo es en productos médicos, ya sabe, medicinas y aparatos, eso el ámbito muggle.- Explico.- En lo mágico exportaban materiales para pociones, algunos son difíciles de conseguir pero Kritikos siempre lo logra.- Dijo orgulloso.- En Asenet Inc, estamos en casi todo, compramos empresas en quiebras y las levantamos para luego volverlas a vender a un precio mil veces mejor del que fue adquirido. Tenemos varias organizaciones que ayudan a niños huérfanos o de bajos recursos, así como los que llevan educación a los que no tienen.- Hermione se intereso en ello.

-Una labor extraordinaria.- El sonrió aceptando el cumplido

\- Fue idea de Zoe invertir en un colegio mágico para jóvenes magos, algo donde pudieran aprender a controlar la magia desde temprana edad, también fue idea suya que se les de escobas a los que no tengan el dinero suficiente.- Sonrió orgulloso del noble corazón de su prima.

-Se podría decir que tienen muchos enemigos.- Concluyo Ron.- Enemigos empresariales.-

-Bueno, las rivalidades entre potencias siempre son muy intensas.- Acepto Ranses.

-¿Tanto como para asesinar?- Pregunto Harry.

-Y mas.- Aseguro Ranses.- Pero nuestra empresa lo que realmente hace es suicidar excavaciones, así fue como empezó, Egipto es grande y lleno de cultura y mucha de sus riquezas se ve en las joyas que pueda tener, sobre todo las pérdidas.- Explico.- El padre de Zoe, Seth, era uno de les mejores excavadores de Egipto. Logro descubrir muchos secretos que ocultaban las grandes pirámides.

-En lo que se trata de excavaciones se hacen más enemigos que en el mundo de las empresas.- Aseguro Bill.- Lo he visto, asaltos a tumbas, paleontólogos y excavadores muertos en hoyos cavados por sus propios equipos, robos por los caza recompensas.- Ranses asintió.

-Hizo muchos descubrimientos, algunos se lucen en museos en Egipto y en Grecia, fue una de esas excavaciones que conoció a la madre de Zoe.-

-Lo que tratas de decirnos es que es el padre de Zoe el que tenía enemigos.- Ranses sonrió enigmático.

-Tenía un equipo, estaban buscando una importante pieza, Zoe tenía tal vez seis o siete años, la dejo en casa de mi padre, mientras él y mi tía iban en busca de esta importante joya.- Ranses suspiro.- Fueron tiempos difíciles, muchas personas deseaban esa pieza, era una pieza de increíble valor y poder mágico. No puedo revelar más sin tentar a la suerte.- Juramento inquebrantable, Zabini soltó una maldición, pero Hermione estaba feliz, estaban avanzando satisfactoriamente, tenían ahora más que antes y antes era nada.

-Señor Asenet, nos está siendo de mucha ayuda.- Le agradeció Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Alguna idea de quien pueda ser quien quiere a su prima muerta?- Cuestiono Luna con voz dulce.

-Claro que ella se ha hecho sus enemigos, esa chica sí que le gustaba meterse en problemas.- Gruño el.- ¿Y los novios?- El soltó un bufido molesto.- Mejor no ir por ese lugar.

-¿El padre de Zoe, como murió?- El rostro de Ranses decayó.

-Se suicido.- Fue la respuesta triste.

-Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpo Hermione por todos, sabiendo que para ellos era incomodo.

-Me gustaría irme, buscar un hotel y ducharme antes de ver a Zoe.- Todos asintieron.

-Por supuesto, puede irse.- El se puso de pie.- Nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Lo que necesiten y este en mis manos para ayudar.- Les aseguro Ranses, caminando hasta la puerta, Luna la abrió para él y le dedico una gran y radiante sonrisa.- Gracias.- El estaba por salir cuando se detuvo.- Aunque claro su primer sospechoso debería ser el dios funerario de Egipto, ya saben, mitad humano, mitad chacal.- Luego él se alejo del lugar.

-¿Que cojones?- La misma pregunta se la repitieron todos.


	15. Capitulo Trece

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry no esperaba la escena que lo recibió en casa.

Alfa el monstruoso perro corrió hasta él y puso sus patas delanteras en su pecho atacándolo a lametones.

-Bájate, pulgoso.- Gruño molesto.

En la sala había un James leyendo, ¡SERIAMENTE LEYENDO! ¡UN LIBRO!

Harry recordó que habían ido de compras, el había enviado a un Auror recién salido de la academia para proteger a Zoe, por alguna razón el no pensaba que el asesino la atacara en el mundo muggle.

Albus y Scorpius estaba en una épica partida de poker, Ted seguramente alistaba todo para su partida a Hogwarts.

Zoe estaba recostada en el sofá, como si le perteneciera, vestida en pijamas verdes, con el cabello revuelto y una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, miraba entretenida la partida de ajedrez, mientras Rose parloteaba sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia.

A Harry le paso algo extraño, algo como imaginar un futuro con Zoe, una mujer que apenas y si conocía, pero que se llevaba también con sus hijos.

-Estoy en casa.- Anuncio en general y Albus dejo su movimiento para correr a abrazarlo.

-¡PAPI! ¡ESTOY DEJANDO A SCORPS SIN DINERO!- Festejo y esta vez Scorpius mascullo muy a lo Malfoy.

-¿No habrás apostado la mansión?- Pregunto en broma Draco apareciendo tras de él.

-De todas formas no la quieres.- Se burlo Harry. Scoprius también corrió y se abrazo a su padre con fuerza.

Draco era muchas cosas, algunas no eran bonitas, pero era un buen padre y Scorpius lo idolatraba.

-Hola gente.- Los saludo Zoe.- ¿Sabían que una de las pociones que regulan mis emociones haces que me sienta drogada?- En eso Molly salió de la cocina.

-Una cosa que tendré que charlar con ese doctor Nott.- Dijo maternalmente antes de abrazar y besar a Harry y hasta a Draco.

-Tu primo Ranses está en Londres.- Harry se acerco hasta el sofá donde estaba ella y le toco la frente.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sip, solo un poco ida.- Le aseguro riéndose.- ¿Conocieron a Ranses? ¿Vieron lo ridículo que es con su cabeza rapada y esos hombrecillos tatuados en ella?- Ella se rió con más fuerza.- A él no le gusta peinarse.- Luego señalo a Harry.- tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, raparte el cabello.- Draco apoyo la idea.

-El vendrá a verte.- Ella empujo a Rose con el pie.

-Mi primo, Ranses solía llevarme en hombros por todos lados y una vez casi nos perdemos en el Sahara.- A Rose le gusto que ella le dijera eso.

-Y aparentemente eres más rica que Midas.- Harry hizo que Zoe se sentara para el sentarse junto a ella.

-Midas tenía el toque de oro, no creo ser más rica que el.- Murmuro.

-Y sin hacer nada- Aseguro Draco.

-Leer y firmar contratos y participar en reuniones muy aburridas.- Le respondió ella molesta.

Alfa corrió y se subió sobre Harry lamiendo todo lo que pudo.

-¡ZOE QUITA A TU BESTIA DE MI!- Pero Zoe no podía hacer mucho ya que literalmente se había caído del sillón sosteniéndose las costillas y riendo como una desquiciadas, si hasta lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Draco estaba en iguales condiciones, riendo y riendo y los niños hacían lo mismo y eso parecía animar al perro que seguía moviendo la cola y lamiendo mas y dando ladrido alegres.

-Vamos, sarnoso, vamos.- Fue Molly, bendita fuera ella, quien saco al perro de Harry.

Pero Harry ya no era un hombre seco, ahora estaba cubierto de babas, hasta en el cabello, estaba seguro que se le había metido baba en la boca.

-Y tome fotos.- Dijo Draco volviendo a reír como desquiciado, Harry se levanto paso por el cuerpo de Zoe que se retorcía en espasmo de risa y con toda la dignidad de un hombre lleno de baba de perro salió de la sala a ducharse… y tal vez restregar de esa baba en la cama donde Zoe dormía.

A Ranses le habían dado el permiso de entrar a la Mansión Black.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse algo mas cómodo, unos pantalones de jenn, unas botas de nieve, un suéter alto cuello tortuga y su chaqueta, se puso en la chimenea de su habitación, cogió los polvos flu y los arrogo al suelo.

-Mansión Black.- Ardió en llamas verdes y apareció en una cocina.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto una señora mayor, regordeta y pelirroja, mirándolo como lo miraba su madre cuando hacia algo realmente mal.

-Soy Ranses Asenet.- Respondió cortésmente ignorando el temblor que le dio pensar en su madre molesta.

-¿Primo de Zoe?- El asintió y la mirada en la mujer se ablando.

-Necesita familia ahora.- Dijo con ternura y la similitud con su madre lo dejo pasmado otra vez, claro que la madre de Ranses era una mujer alta, delgada y morena, con cabellos blancos y los ojos más agudos de la tierra.

El la llama mama águila.

-¿Esta aquí?- Ella señalo el lugar que debía seguir.

-Soy Molly Weasly.- Ranses asintió.

-¿Madre del Auror Weasly y el de las cicatrices?- Ella asintió orgullosa.- Un gusto.- Y luego recorrió el tramo que lo llevaría a Zoe.

El se quedo un minuto parado, tenía más de tres años que no la veía, nunca coincidían en los días de reunión o en las navidades nunca se ponían de acuerdo para quedarse quietos.

Y Ranses la extrañaba.

Ella estaba con esas pijamas que el solo podía relacionar a ella, con Alfa, que ya no era un cachorro y estaba rodeada de niños, rubios, morenos, pelirrojos y hasta uno con el cabello azul.

-Zoe.- La llamo, porque no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir, aunque su mente estaba llena con palabras e historias.

Fue Alfa quien reacciono y se le lanzo encima, ladrando con felicidad, Ranses sonrió y le acaricio las orejas.

Ella se le quedo viendo, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

-Hola, nena.- El sonrió y Zoe se puso de pie para correr y abrazarlo.

Nunca sería lo suficiente alta, siempre quedaba con su cara pegada al pecho de él, y ciertamente Ranses no quería que fuera de otra forma.

-Te he extrañado mucho.- Le dijo y el apretó mas, porque el también la había extrañado.- Ranses…- Le dijo con una voz de niña que no le escuchaba desde la muerte de su tío Seth.- Alguien quiere asesinarme.- Y lo peor es que el sabia quien era y no podía hacer nada, no sin condenarse a muerte y si eso sucedía ¿Quién protegería a Zoe?

-Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí.- Ella apretó mas su cara contra el pecho de Ranses y se quedo ahí sin decir nada, solo abrazando.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto el niño pelirrojo, Zoe se separo de él.

-Es mi primo, el egipcio.- Les contesto.- Ranses, ellos son: Albus y James, son los hijos de Harry.- ¿Harry? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Harry?- Roses, es la hija de Granger y Weasly, Ron.- Ranses saludo.- Y Ted el ahijado de Harry.- Otra vez, ¿Por qué lo llamaba Harry?- Y Scorpius el hijo del Malfoy.- Todos saludaron educadamente.

-¿Y donde esta Harry en estos momentos?- Pregunto un poco ácido Ranses.

-Alfa lo baño en babas.- Ella se rio del recuerdo.

-¿Y dime Zoe, ¿Tienes algo con Harry?- Ella gimió y camino legos de el.

-¿Por qué, Ranses? ¿Tienes que celarme hasta de mis guardaespaldas?

-Tu gusto de hombres es un asco, por eso te celo.-

Pero Harry no era como los que le gustaba generalmente, se dijo así misma Zoe, no que a ella le gustara el o algo parecido, solo señalaba un punto.

-Harry no es como ellos.-

-Es que nunca son como ellos.- Se quejo Ranses.

Los niños miraban la discusión como un partido de tenis, sentados en el piso y mirando de uno al otro.

-¡Pero que hablas tu! Tu gusto en mujeres se puede comprar con la mierda.- Le dijo ella, lo ultimo susurrando para que los niños no escucharan.

-¡PERO CON TU GUARDAESPALDAS, ES QUE ERES LA WITHNY GRIEGA!- Ella se ofendió y lo miro mal.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de la hobbit que parecía hombre?- Él la señalo.

-Debora era hermosa a su manera.- Ella bufo.

-¡TENIA MAS PELOTAS QUE TU!-

-¿Pueden bajarle a la grosería delante de los niños?- Pregunto Harry entrando con el cabello húmedo y sin camisa, miro a Draco.- ¿Y no haces nada?- El solo estaba sentado en un sillón mirando con diversión la discusión.

-Y ella era muy femenina.- Le acuso Ranses.

-UN DEMENTOR SERIA MAS FEMENINO QUE ELLA.- Entonces Ranses decidió intimidar al problema.

-SI te acercas a mi prima de una forma no pr…- Harry no lo dejo terminar.

-Vive en mi casa, ya me he acercado a ella en una forma no profesional- Entrecerró los ojos tras sus lentes.- Y que sepas que no te voy a permitir llegar a mi casa y decirme quien debe o no gustarme.- Ranses arqueo una ceja.

-Si le lanzas una mirada fuera de lugar, te rebanare el cuello con un cuchillo de carnicero.- Le gruño y Harry se burlo.

-No pudo Voldemort conmigo, menos tu el primo de la mujer que me gusta.- Zoe entendió Voldemort, pero no entendió eso de la que me gusta.

Draco se ahogo y se felicito por saber algo que los demás no.


	16. Capitulo Catorce

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

* * *

Cuando Harry se divorcio de Ginny, juro no envolverse con otra mujer y enfocarse en su trabajo y en sus hijos.

El divorcio fue largo, tedioso y doloroso para los niños y de eso hace más de un año.

Antes de que Harry se hartara de la mierda de Ginny y le pidiera el divorcio la casa parecía un campo de guerra, Harry caminaba con cuidado como si fuera a pisar una mina en cualquier momento y siempre tenía que estar cuidando las palabras que salían de su boca por miedo a iniciar una pelea con Ginny.

Harry impuso entonces una moda, porque seis meses más tardes de que el divorcio de ellos comenzara a llevarse a cabo, Ron y Hermione decidieron separarse.

Ellos no discutían, no, nada por el estilo, se trataban como amigos y no como esposos y cuando Ron le dijo a Hermione que estaba cansado de estar en una relación donde se sentía casado con su hermana, Hermione le dijo que estaba bien y que lo mejor era divorciarse.

Ellos quedaron como amigos, aunque ya no había tanta confianza como antes, Hermione que era una mujer practica había dicho que tenían una hija y que no valía la prensa discutir y hacer sentir a Rose triste y que era mejor enfocar sus energías en Rose que en hacerse la vida imposible.

Hermione sabía que una de las razones de su divorcio fue que Ronald es un hombre muy brusco y un tanto salvaje y Hermione le gustaba los gustos refinados y las caricias delicadas.

Y Ron le contó a Harry que estaba harto de sentirse como una bestia sin modales, como un neandertal indecente y que Hermione lo hacía sentirse así, no al propósito, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Y Harry apoyo a sus amigos como Ron lo había apoyado cuando le contó sobre el divorcio, aunque esperaba que Ron le partiera la cara

-Si debes divorciarte, Harry, hazlo.- Le había dicho entonces su amigo.- Eres mi mejor amigo y si te sientes ahogado en un matrimonio que no deseas yo voy apoyarte en el divorcio.

-Pero Ginny…- Ron lo miro con seriedad.

-Porque es mi hermana se que puede llegar a ser una perra insensible.- Harry se había sentido aliviado y feliz de no perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

Luego Hermione llego un noche a su casa confesándole que su matrimonio con Ron había fracasado porque en su mente siempre lo comparaba con Draco Malfoy.

Claro que Harry ya sabía que entre esos dos las chispas saltaban y claro que le pareció raro que una semana después del anuncio de Ron y Herms, llegara Draco diciendo que Astoria había perdido la cabeza y que él había firmado los papeles de divorcio.

Harry no creía que ellos engañaran a sus respectivas parejas en ese entonces, pero decidieron divorciarse para maniobrar con lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, sin temor a que terceros salieran dañados.

* * *

-¿Gustarte? Yo no te gusto.- Harry salió de su ensoñación cuando Zoe entro a su despacho luciendo alterada… y drogada.

Después de decirle a Ranses que le gustaba Zoe, el había salido muy digno de la sala dejando a Draco reírse a carcajadas y a James decir emocionado que tendría a la mejor de las Buscadoras como madrastras. Se dejo caer en una silla frente al escritorio y lo miro.

-Pareces estar muy segura de lo que yo siento.- Zoe entrecerró los ojos y lo miro de una manera evaluadora.

-Yo no te gusto.- Repitió lentamente esta vez, como si tratara de hacer a Harry comprender eso.

-Podemos fingir que no si eso te hace sentir mejor.- Le ofreció Harry.

-Tú eres un buen hombre Harry, a los buenos no les debería gustar la mujeres malas.- Harry enarco una ceja, esta se asomo por detrás de los lentes de montura cuadrada, Harry se había hartado de las de culo de botella.

-Y tú seguramente eres más mala que Bellatrix- Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Quién es Bellatrix?- El sonrió, recordando que ella no tenía ni idea del infierno que fue Londres en sus épocas de colegio.

-Era como la mano derecha de Voldemort.- Le respondió.

-Aja.- Contesto ella aun no muy segura.- Pero te aseguro que mi sangre es mucho más pura que la de esa Bellatrix de la que hablas.- Harry no pudo evitar reírse, a él le molestaba que le dieran importancia al estatus de la sangre pero Zoe lo dijo como si tuviera cinco años.- No te rías, Harry, mi familia viene de una larga…

-Ahora suenas como Draco y Bellatrix era su tía.- Ella bufo.

-Ni los Malfoy, ni los Black son tan antiguos como los Asenet o los Kritikos.- Ella se sentó frente a su escritorio.- Y para que constes los Egipcios somos los mejores en la magia.

-Y esos tatuajes celtas ¿Qué?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-La protección nunca está de más, Harry, el mundo está plagado de maldad.- No era la primera vez que ella decía esas cosas, se paso la mano derecha por sobre el brazo izquierdo.

-Ranses me contó sobre tu padre.- Ella subió la mirada y clavo sus ojos marrones en los de él.

-Yo vi cuando lo hizo.- Le dijo.- Lo odie al principio, lo odie por dejarme sola, pero el amaba tanto a mi madre, Harry y solo vivió lo suficiente como para enseñarme a defenderme y estar bien, luego decidió unírsele.- Ella suspiro con tristeza.- Los extraño tanto.-

-A veces creo que extraño es el recuerdo de los demás.- Le confesó en voz baja Harry.- Todos me hablaban de lo mucho que me querían y lo felices que estaban cuando me tuvieron, pero tenía solo un año cuando ellos se fueron y mis recuerdos, no sé si son míos o de los demás.

-Mi madre era estricta, pero siempre jugábamos a cualquier cosa en la tarde. Y mi padre, el me enseño todo lo que se, hasta como atrapar la snitch.- Harry le sonrió.

-Tú eres una buena persona, Zoe.- Ella suspiro.

-Si fuera buena nadie me querría asesinar.- Harry la miro con seriedad.

-Te diré las palabras que una vez me dijeron a mí: No eres mala, Zoe, eres una buena persona a la que le pasan cosas malas.- Ella aspiro con fuerza como si algo la hubiera golpeado.

-No sabes, Harry, las cosas que he hecho, no me conoces y si lo hicieras me despreciarías, por eso no puedo gustarte.- El se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio hasta ponerse junto a ella.

-Yo también hice cosas horribles, Zoe.-

-En la guerra, Harry, era la guerra, pero yo no estaba en guerra.- Ella lo miro.

-Eres una buena persona, Zoe, no importa si tú crees lo contrario.- Zoe era magia negra dormida, era poderosa y había asesinado por una causa, una no tan buena como la de Harry, pero no tan egoísta como la de Voldemort, tal vez no era mala, pero tampoco era buena.

Aunque con Harry mirándola con los ojos verdes llenos de calidez y brillo ella desearía hacerlo, el se arrodillo hasta que sus caras estaban a centímetros.

¿Quién se movió primero? Nunca sabría la respuesta, pero cuando sus labios tocaron los de Harry, fuegos artificiales estallaron en ella, su piel hormigueo, sus serpientes se movieron como buscando la calidez de Harry y sintió a el árbol expandirse y florecer.

Una buena persona se hubiera apartado, el estaba saliendo de un divorcio y tal vez se sentía solo y ella guardaba muchos secretos y que él la quisiera lo pondría a él y a sus hijos en la mira del asesino, una buena persona se habría apartado y pedido a otro guardaespaldas.

Pero Zoe no era buena y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Harry y profundizo el beso, el gimió contra su boca y estaba apresándola con su cuerpo a la silla.

Y ese beso siguió hasta que la puerta se abrió y un grito femenino los hizo apartarse.

-Te dije que estaban ocupados, Granger.- Le grito Draco desde el pasillo, Hermione los miraba con ojos amplios y un rubor en su cara.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos lo que leen la historia, espero les este gustando.**


	17. Capitulo Quince

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

-¡Harry!- Grito escandalizada Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto separándose de Zoe quien se mordía los labios para no reír.

-Ella es tu protegida.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor me voy.- Zoe se escurrió rápidamente dejando solo a Harry ante la mirada escandalizada de Hermione.

-No puedes tener relaciones con el trabajo.- Le regaño la castaña entrando al estudio.- ¿Y dónde está tu camisa?- Harry torció los ojos.

-Soy un hombre adulto, Herms, tengo dos hijos y estoy divorciado, puedo besarme con quien yo quiera y no tengo camisa porque hace calor y porque estoy en mi casa.- Hermione aun estaba roja como un tomate y no podía evitar sentirse escandalizada.

-Harry, ella es una pieza importante, la principal víctima del asesino, no puedes besarte con ella.- Si Harry se salía con la suya estarían haciendo mucho más que besarse.- Tendré que hablar con el ministro…

-Hermione.- Le cayó Harry.- Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, pero harías bien en pensar más en tu vida amorosa que en la mía, por amor a Merlín.- Parpadeo sorprendida.

-Mi vida amorosa está bien.- Harry se burlo.

-Estas en proceso de divorcio y te mueres por besarte con Draco Malfoy y estas aquí gritándome porque estoy tratando de seguir con mi vida y dejar atrás la pesadilla de Ginny.- Le gruño.- No deberías hacer de psicóloga si tu estas pecando en los mismos problemas.- Y con eso dicho Harry la dejo sola en el estudio parpadeando sorprendida.

-Entonces… ¿Te mueres por besarme?- Hermione perdió todo el color de su cara y giro lentamente para ver a Draco apoyado del marco de la puerta bebiendo una cerveza con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.

-Claro que no, eres un cerdo narcisista y ahora si me disculpas…- Draco le impidió salir y sin apartar la vista de ella bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Pero si yo escuche claramente a Harry decirlo.- Los ojos grises clavados en ella la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

-Harry no sabe lo que dice.- Hablo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Quieres que te bese, Granger?- Pregunto con un tono petulante, ronco y sexy como el demonio.

-Quiero que te apartes.- Su voz sonó con más fuerza de la necesaria y un tanto chillona.

-Te besare, pero tendrás que rogarme por ello.- El maldito se atrevió a plantarle un beso en la mejilla y luego irse como si nada, bebiendo el resto de su cerveza, Hermione se quedo petrificada en el sitio sintiendo sus mejillas arder y sus piernas temblar.

Ella no quería besar a Draco Malfoy.

Si se lo repetía varias veces tal vez terminara por creérselo.

* * *

-¿Puedes por favor abrirme la puerta?- Era increíble que no pudiera entrar a su propia habitación.

-No.- Fue la suave respuesta que le llego desde adentro.

-Es mi habitación.- Le recordó el.

-No, es mi habitación hasta que atrapes al asesino.- El golpeo su frente contra la puerta.- Y a ti ni siquiera te gusta esta cama.-

-Zoe, solo fue un beso.- Uno muy malditamente bueno.- No tienes porque encerrarte.

-No me encierro por un beso.- Le contesto.- Me encierro para no volverte a besar.- Eso es exactamente lo que no le dices a un hombre si quieres mantenerlo fuera de tu habitación.

-Tengo que buscar mi ropa, hubo otra escena del crimen- No era mentira, Hermione había ido a buscarlo precisamente por ello.

Encontraron a una mujer muggle colgando del cuello en pleno Callejón Diajon.

La puerta hizo clic y se abrió, Harry se dio cuenta que ella estaba sentada en la cama con Alfa en sus piernas.

Harry camino hasta su closet y saco una camisa de vestir negra y se la puso en tiempo record, al igual que los mocasines negros y la chaqueta de vestir.

-Imagino que de ser de los Hombres de Negro serias el agente H.- Le dijo ella mirando su traje.

-No sé que eso.- Le respondió.

-Tu conocimiento por la cultura pop deja mucho que desear.- Le dijo con fastidio.- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo me van a devolver mi varita y mi escoba?- Ambos instrumentos fueron encontrados en el campo luego de una segunda revisión y ambos objetos estaban carentes de magia.

-Están inservibles. El hechizo le robo la magia.- Ella gruño.

-¿Cuándo será que podre ir a Gringotts?- El se dio la vuelta para verla mientras se anudaba la corbata.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para pedirle una cita a uno de los duendes encargado.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.- Tengo algunas cosas ahí que me gustaría recuperar.-

-Mañana en la mañana.- Le prometió Harry.- Ahora enserio, cuando regrese quiero que esa puerta este abierta.- Le advirtió.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a castigar?- Le pregunto con burla.

-No querrás averiguarlo.- Y con mucho estilo él la dejo ahí con la boca abierta.

* * *

"Pronto serás tú Zoe Asenet. Pagaras por lo que me han hecho"

La sangre con la que fue escrito el mensaje se estaba secando y el cuerpo presentaba las mismas características que sus anteriores predecesoras.

-Los testigos aseguran que la calle se lleno de Dementores y todos estaban asustados lanzando patronuns cuando se retiraron y estaba eso escrito y el cuerpo guindando.- La voz cantarina de Luna desentono con la horrible escena presente.

-Tenemos que redoblar la seguridad de la Mansión y la de Zoe.- Draco lo anoto todo en una pequeña libreta.- En estos casos la Malfoy Manor cuenta con escudos que aunque no legales del todo, son muy efectivos.- Harry dudo.

-Tenemos que pensar en los niños, también.- Hablo Harry.

-El mejor lugar para ellos en este momento es con nosotros.- Confirmo Draco y miro mientras dos aurores bajaban el cuerpo.

-Mismos hechizos.- Hablo Zabini.- La sangre es de la víctima, nadie vio a quien haya hecho esto.

-Su parecido con Zoe es aterrador.- Hablo Hermione mirando los ojos vacíos de la chica.

-Se está acercando.- Susurro Zabini.- Y quiere que nosotros lo sepamos.-


	18. Capitulo Dieciséis

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y alguien toco a la puerta de Lily Morrigantes, estaba un poco grogui debido a la poción contra el dolor que le dieron después de ser golpeada en el rostro por un bludger loca.

Ella ahora vivía con su novio, había dejado la casa que solía compartir con Zoe, ya que después de encontrar un cuerpo muerto en su jardín no le provocaba volver a poner un pie en ella.

Lilly y Zoe mantienen correspondencia en donde Lily trata de que su amiga no se vuelva loca por el encierro y donde le suele decir las razones por las que iniciar una relación con Harry Potter es una pésima idea.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto ante la puerta sintiendo los escudos de la casa advertirles de que las intenciones del sujeto al otro lado de la puerta no eran buenas.

-¿Es usted Lily?- Era una voz ronca que le dio mala espina a Lily al instante.- ¿Es amiga de Zoe Asenet?- Pregunto y Lily que no era estúpida dijo la palabra que solían utilizar para llamar a los aurores, poniendo toda su magia en ellas.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?- Lily intento mirar por la mirilla de la puerta pero estaba oscuro y el hombre tenía una capucha negra en su cara.

-Usted es amiga de Zoe Asenet, quiero que le dé un mensaje de mi parte.-

Cuando los Aurores llegaron a la casa de Lily ella estaba temblando en los brazos de su novio, tenía los ojos desenfocados y algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

El novato suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Harry y a Draco aparecerse en los límites de la casa, el novato estaba recién salido de la academia y era la primera noche oficial como auror vigilante, Lily no dejaba de repetir que solo hablaría con Harry Potter y aunque él había tratado de hacerle entender y su novio había estado repitiendo palabras para aplacar sus nervios ella había sido muy terca, solo hablaría con Harry Potter.

-Soy el Auror Leslie fui yo quien llego primero.- Les dijo cuando ellos se acercaron.- El novio dijo que cuando bajo a ver porque tardaba tanto había un dementor sobre ella le lanzo un patranus y este se fue, pero la chica estaba temblando y llorando, recordó de la escuela que el chocolate funciona y la hizo tragar chocolate cuando llegue el estaba luchando porque comiera el chocolate.- Leslie suspiro y siguió su relato.- Cuando le pregunte a ella sobre lo sucedido me dijo que solo hablaría con Harry Potter y con nadie más.- Harry noto que el chico estaba nervioso y le sonrió para que el chico se calmara.

-Está bien, Leslie hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora déjame ver que nos puede decir Lily Morrigantes.- Ambos compañeros entraron a la casa dejando a Leslie calmarse un poco.

-¿Señorita Morrigantes, quería verme?- Ella le miro y asintió.

-Me dejo un mensaje para Zoe.- Ella le tendió un pergamino arrugado y Harry lo tomo.- El dementor vino de la nada yo…- Comenzó a temblar nuevamente y Draco sin decir nada llamo al mendimago de guardia para que atendiera el nerviosismo de la chica.

"Zoe Asenet, se donde te escondes, te haré pagar lo que me deben, tus gritos serán mi venganza por mi sufrimiento, tu sangre pagara mi deuda. Tu padre no te protegerá de mi, Zoe Asenet."

Harry refreno el impulso de quemar el pergamino hasta hacerlo cenizas.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Draco y como toda respuesta él le entrego el pergamino.

Como respuesta Draco soltó un silbido y miro a Harry.- ¿Se la vas entregar?-

-No, es evidencia.- Le recordó Harry mientras hacia los reconocimientos a los escudos, con esperanzas de que la magia del asesino pudiera reconocerse.

-¿Y le dirás?- Volvió a preguntar.

Harry le estaba dando la espalda pero Draco era muy observador y vio sus hombros tensarse.- ¿Debería? Solo la va asustar más y sabes bien lo que dijo Nott.- Draco volvió a mirar las letras pintadas en sangre y luego se dio cuenta que por detrás había una serie de jeroglíficos.

-No puedes mantenerla a ciegas, Harry, se trata de su vida.- El lo sabía, pero después de la muerte de aquella camarera Zoe había estado muy asustada preocupada por sus amigos y ahora el asesino asechaba a la más cercana de sus amigas.- Hay mas en este mensaje- Harry volteo ante eso y Draco le enseño los jeroglíficos.

-Le diré, pero si hay que traducir eso que lo haga su primo, no voy a dejar que Zoe toque esa nota.-

* * *

Como Harry necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar a casa, si es que siquiera llegaba, fueron a la Serpiente de Slytherin a reunirse con los demás, a pesar de ser my de noche y que la mayoría de los negocios del Callejo Diajon permanecían cerrados hasta nuevo aviso, Daphne, la esposa de Nott, siempre acedia a abrir la heladería solo para ellos.

Billy, Zabini, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Daphne y Theo se encontraban ahí, charlando animadamente, ambos se acercaron a ellos y Draco les mostró la nota con todo y jeroglíficos y le relataron lo ocurrido con Lily Morrigantes.

-Redoble las protecciones en la casa y haré los mismo en la Mansión.- Les tranquilizo Harry.- Pero ahora tendremos que tener vigilancia en todos los cercanos a Zoe.- Billy se enfoco en los jeroglíficos.

-Habla de algo perdido, de años en cautiverio, sobre el Caos, una balanza y una cruz.- Billy frunció el ceño.- Realmente no entiendo muy bien lo que dicen.

-Ranses podría traducirlo para nosotros.- Daphne le sirvió helados a Draco y Harry ambos le ofrecieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque la de Harry estaba tensa.

-Egipcios.- Se burlo ella ante el nombre.- Siempre le ponen nombres de dioses o emperadores a sus hijos.

Luna la miro.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto.

-Con mi Dylan estudia un niño llamado Horus, cuando le pregunte a su madre de donde había sacado ese nombre, me dijo que el padre del niño se llamaba Ra, como el dios Ra y que le pareció gracioso ponerle a su hijo Horus y me explico muchas cosas egipcias mas y me dijo que ella se llamaba Cleopatra por la emperatriz.- Ella envolvió con su brazo derecho el cuello de Theo y el puso su mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa.

-¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Ranses?- Pregunto Zabini.- "Su principal sospechoso debería ser el dios funerario Anubis"

-Por supuesto, de eso estaba hablando.- Luna pego un saltito feliz en su silla.

-¿Pero porque no decirlo y ya está?- Cuestiono Ron robando helado de Harry, quien golpeo su cuchara con la suya propia, pero Ron ya había robado el helado.

-"Solo iniciados".- Harry repitió las palabras que le había dicho Zoe cuando preguntaron sobre los tatuajes.

-Juramentos Inquebrantables.- Concluyo Billy.- Que Ranses haya encontrado una forma de develar información sin quebrantar el juramento es ciertamente algo impresionante.

-Me pondré ahora mismo a buscar sobre la relación de un tal Anubis con Seth Asenet.- Dijo Ron.- Luego de comer esto.- Y se sumió en un profundo silencio que solo rompía cuando tragaba el helado y soltaba gemidos complacidos.

El celular de Harry sonó y con rápidos movimientos lo saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miro a la pantalla.

-¿James?- Pregunto.

-Papa algo raro le pasa a Zoe dice que sus serpientes están ardiendo.-


	19. Capitulo Diecisiete

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry llego a la mansión con Nott de remolque.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto a James a penas entro.

-Estábamos durmiendo, la abuela se fue a su casa a descansar y todos estábamos en nuestros cuartos y entonces ella grito.- James tenía una pijama de Tortugas Ninjas y se retorcía la camisa entre las manos.- Entonces fui a ver que le pasaba y me mostro sus brazos…- El niño tembló.- Estaban rojos y las serpientes parecen molestas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, con James pegado a sus talones y diciendo que los demás estaban en la habitación de Albus, encontraron a Zoe con los brazo rodeados con paños húmedos y lagrimas en los ojos.

Nott corrió hacia ella y le aparto los paños de los brazos.

Las serpientes sisearon realmente lo hicieron y ella grito, Harry se acerco.

Dorada en el derecho, Plateada en el izquierdo se retorcían en el brazos apretando y apretando.

-Duele.- Les dijo, la piel roja y lo dedos blancos.

-Están cortando la circulación.- Hablo Nott.- ¿Antes te había pasado algo como esto?-

-Cuando mi padre murió.- Respondió.

Nott trato de tocar una pero estas sisearon y se apretaron más a su brazo, Zoe gimió.

-¿Tu primo puede ayudar?- Pregunto Harry mirando a las serpientes.

-No, el no sabe nada sobre los tatuajes celtas. Solo yo los tengo.- Ella miro a Harry.- Me siento mareada.- Susurro.

-Si no dejan de apretar van acabar por matarte.- Entonces Harry hizo lo que le instinto le dijo, como auoror aprendías a confiar en el instinto, como Harry Potter sobrevives por el instinto.

El agarro ambos brazos de ella, las serpientes sisearon ella gimió.

Y entonces comenzó a susurrar en parsel.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Zoe tratando de halar los brazos legos del agarre de Harry pero el apretó y siguió hablando en parsel sin apartar la vista de las serpientes.

Y James ahogo un grito asustado cuando la habitación se lleno con los sonidos siseantes del parcel de las serpientes.

Harry le lanzo una mirada oscura a Zoe y siguió hablando con las serpientes hasta que estas comenzaron a desenrollarse y a subir por los brazos de Zoe hasta perderse en las mangas arremangadas del suéter.

-¿Cómo sabias que hacer?- Le pregunto Nott.

-Me dijo que estaban vivas porque ella misma lo estaba.- Le contesto Harry.- Y yo hablo con las serpientes.-

-Yo quiero hacer eso.- Salto James.- Papa enséñame hacer eso.- Harry lo miro y le sonrió.

-Te enseñare si vas a cuidar a tu hermano y a los demás.- El asintió y salió corriendo.- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- Le pregunto molesto, aunque ella no le prestó atención estaba sentada en la cama abriendo y cerrando las manos, para que el hormigueo remitiera.

-Estúpidas serpientes.- Susurro.

-Zoe, ¿Qué hiciste para que se molestaran?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba haciendo las maletas para irme antes de que llegaras.- Nott la miro con sorpresa y Harry se cruzo de brazos molestos.

-¿Y a donde planeabas ir?- El no estaba gritando, pero ganas no le faltaban.

-Con Ranses.- Y ella ni siquiera se mostraba emoción ante el arranque de Harry.

-Hay un asesino haya afuera que quiere matarte.- Le dijo.- Que realmente te quiere muerta y no va a descansar a que estés muerta.- Le gruño.

-No planeo que me atrape, planeo hacerle la cosa más difícil.- Harry sentía una ganas increíbles de golpearla.

-Hoy visito a tu amiga Lily.- Ella lo miro asusta.

-¿Qué?- Y el sintió un poco de satisfacción por verla asustada.

-Te dejo un mensaje.- Harry lo repitió al pie de la letra y hasta lo poco que sabían del jeroglífico.

-¿Mi padre?- Pregunto confundida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver sus excavaciones?

-¿Cómo sabes lo que significa si no lo has leído?- Nott estaba entre entretenido y molesto con Zoe por hacerse daño.

-Porque soy egipcia.- Respondió ella.

-Ahora bien, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que atrapemos al asesino.-

-Me prometiste que iríamos a Gringorts.-

-Y no vas a salir a menos que sea conmigo.- Ella asintió conforme con eso.

-Quiero esa nota.- Le dijo.

-No.- Entonces el salió de la habitación dejándola sola con Nott, que saco de su maletín de medico un ungüento que calmaría lo rojizo de sus brazos.

-¿Quieres hacerle la cosa más fácil al asesino?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella y destapaba el ungüento.

-Si me voy no sabrá dónde buscarme.- Nott negó.

-Si te alejas de la protección de los aurores no podrán atraparlo.- Ella miro los avilés dedos de Nott aplicar el ungüento por las partes afectadas.

-Solo quiero regresar a mi vida normal, Doctor, siento que ya no soy dueña de mi mismas, mis emociones son un revoltijo y siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar.- Ella suspiro con tristeza.- La última vez que me sentí así fue cuando murió mi padre y luche tanto para volver a ser yo misma, por tener amigos y un trabajo que me gustara y la gente ama lo que hago.- Nott escucho con atención.

-Lo entiendo, Zoe y es normal, estas pasando por una cosa espantosa, nadie debería vivir lo que tú estás viviendo.- Una vez que termino con el ungüento lo cerro y lo guardo en su bolso.- Y aunque no vas a regresar jamás a lo que eras antes, la única forma que tendrás paz es cuando atrapen al asesino y no lo van hacer si te vas por ahí y no solo no lo van atrapar si no que seguirá asesinado.

-Solo quiero un poco de normalidad.- Le dijo en voz baja y rota.

-Y trata de no hacerle la vida imposible a Harry.- Le pidió el.

-Es su culpa por besarme.- Dijo con un tono de niña de cinco años y Nott agrando los ojos con sorpresa y se atraganto con saliva.-Ahora ya ni eso es normal.

* * *

Nott la dejo durmiendo y fue a buscar a Harry que estaba tranquilizando a los niños.

-Ella ya está bien, solo un pequeño susto.- Les dijo.

-¿Cómo hace para que sus serpientes hagan eso?- Pregunto Rose.

-No lo sé.- Confeso Harry.

-¿Todos los tatuajes lo hacen?- Pregunto esta vez Scorpius.

-Esperemos que no.-

-¿Puedo hacerme uno, papi?- Los ojos de Albus brillaron con la pregunta.

-Absolutamente no.- Respondió con más fuerza de la necesaria y Albus hizo un puchero.

-¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar, papa?- El suspiro mirando a su hijo mayor.

-Pronto, te lo prometo.- El sonrió y Harry ya podía visualizar la casa llena de serpientes.

Una vez que los dejo durmiendo y soñando con tatuajes que nunca iban a tener, salió al encuentro de Nott.

* * *

-Ahora está durmiendo.- Le tranquilizo Nott.- Le aplique un ungüento para que la sangre circulara mejor y para aliviar el ardor.- Harry asintió.- No seas tan duro con ella, Harry. Esta aterrada y no le gusta sentirse fuera de control, ahora mismo es una víctima asustadiza que no sabe como volver a ser ella misma y le preocupa no volver hacer la de antes y toda la situación le trae malos recuerdo de su infancia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso te lo dijo.- Nott sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No, pero yo soy mendimago y se esas cosas.- Luego lo miro un poco mas burlesco.- Y dijo que era tu culpa por besarle.- Harry bufo.

-A ella le gusto ese beso.- Aseguro y Nott se rió.

-Vaya amigo, me alegro por ti, pero trata de que esto no le haga sentir peor, ella realmente necesita estabilidad ahora.- Ambos caminaron hasta la chimenea.- Y llévala a jugar Quiddtch, eso ayudara.

-El asesino…- Nott lo corto.

-A Hogwarts, no hay lugar más seguro… bueno ahora lo es antes la seguridad era una mierda.- Harry se rió de eso y se quedo en la cocina hasta que vio a Nott desparecer en humo verde.

Luego suspiro con fuerza y se quito los lentes para pasarse la mano por la cara, estaba muy cansado.

Bebió un vaso entero de agua y luego subió hasta su cuarto… o el de Zoe hasta que atraparan al asesino.

Ella estaba en una orilla de la cama arropada hasta la cabeza, Alfa, ¿Quién sabe de donde habría salido? Estaba en el suelo junto a ella, ella roncaba, como un toro, el sonrió ante eso.

-Menos mal que las serpientes te detuvieron.- Susurro y tomo la ropa del closet y fue hasta el baño a darse una merecida ducha.

Cuando salió, por primera vez en su vida su cama le pareció cómoda y se dijo que no habría mal en dormir en ella, total estaba vestido… casi.

El se metió entre las sabanas y puso sus lentes en la mesita de noche.

-¿No tienes cama propia?- Pregunto una voz adormilada.

-Sí, esta noche planeo dormir en ella.-

* * *

Cuando despertó, Harry estaba abrazando a Zoe, y esta tenía su cara pegada su pecho y misteriosamente su pecho estaba mojado.

-Y tome fotos.- Le dijo Draco asomándose por la puerta que estaba abierta, seguramente James había ido a buscar a Alfa.

-Oh, cállate.- Le susurro, Zoe se restregó contra él y luego se separo dándole la espalda.- Hora de despertar, si quieres que te lleve a Gringorts-

-Bueno.- Pero ella no se movió.

-Zoe.- Ella camino como uno de los zombis que a James le gustaba matar en sus vídeo juegos y se sorprendió de que no se arrastrara como gusano.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?- Le pregunto Draco con subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente mientras bebía de su café.

Y realmente lo había hecho, en la cama maldita, por primera vez en su vida.

-Si con calor corporal y una hermosa mujer ¿Y tú, Malfoy?- El le mostró el dedo del medio y Harry se rio mientras se servia café.

-Tío Harry.- Rose lo miro con la mejillas rojas y el cabello rojo peinado en dos pulcras colitas.

-¿Herimione está aquí?- Le pregunto a Draco y este asintió.

-En la biblioteca estudiando sobre no seque, sobre aquello que no le preste atención.

-Tío Harry.- El miro a Rose.

-¿Si, cariño?-

-Albus dice que te vas a casar con Zoe y que le vas a dar un hermanito, ¿Es verdad?- Draco disimulo una risa con una tos.

-¿Por qué Albus dice eso?- Pregunto.

-Porque James los vio en la cama abrazado y mama dice que la gente que hace eso es porque se aman.- Harry se salvo de responder cuando apareció Zoe

-¿Vamos a ir o no?- Estaba vestida de negro y su cabello castaño rojizo parecía un poco mas rojo.

-Por supuesto.-

-Buenos días para ti también.- Le dijo Draco.

-¡Vete a teñir el cabello!- Le gruño ella y Harry se rió de la cara de sorpresa de Draco.

-No espantes a los duendes.- Ella murmuro algo en egipcio que sonó como una grosería y Harry los hizo aparecer antes las puertas de Gringorts.

-Señorita Asenet, señor Potter.- Saludo uno de los duendes cordialmente y Zoe le mostró su llave.- La 554, señorita, síganme.- Ambos caminaron tras el duende y el camino se le hizo muy familiar a Harry y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar como lo habían destruido.

-¿Ningún problemas con las bóvedas?- Pregunto al duende.

-No señorita, todo ha estado en perfecto estado.- Ellos llegaron al 554 y el duende abrió la bóveda con un gran ruido y ella le sonrió al duende.

-No recuerdo donde la deje, así que téngame paciencia.- El duende asintió.

-Lo que necesite, señorita.- Harry la siguió dentro de la bóveda y se quedo impactado por la cosas que habían, fotos llenaban las paredes, vestidos de fiestas, zapatos y trofeos de quidditch.

Pero ella camino hasta el baúl al final y se arrodillo ante él.

-Seguro esta aquí.- Susurro y Harry miro por sobre el hombro de ella, solo habían cuatro cosas: Una caja de varita, un joyero, una extraña balanza y una especie de báculo.

Saco la caja de la varita y la abrió.

Era de 30cm, negro como la noche, jeroglíficos grabados en la madera.

-Sera la primera vez que la use desde que tenía 16.- Le contó a Harry.- Ha pertenecido a la familia por generaciones, mi abuelo se la dio a mi padre y mi padre me la dio a mí.

-Es poderosa.- Afirmo.

-Toda la sangre mágica Asenet ha usado esta varita, generaciones de magia la han hecho lo que.- Ella sonrió y la guardo en su bota.

Luego saco el joyero, lo abrió y dentro solo había una cruz de hierro negro, parecía tragarse la luz y parecía contar cientos de historias.

-¿Qué es?-

-Anj, la cruz de Anubis, dicen que quien la porte tiene protección contra el.- Otra vez el nombre, Anubis.- Contra la muerte.- Y entonces otra varita se le vino a la mente, una que también perteneció a una muerte.

La de Sauco.


	20. Capitulo Dieciocho

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Cuando Harry tenía 17 años se enfrento por última vez a Lord Voldemort.

Y acepto el hecho de que iba a morir, y la piedra de resurrección le dio la oportunidad de ver una última vez a todos los que había perdido por culpa de Voldemort.

El dijo a todos que había perdido la piedra, que la había dejado caer en el bosque, pero cuando se enfrento a Voldemort sus padres, Remus y Sirius lo acompañaron, justo como la piedra que guardo en su bolsillo.

Morir por un Avada no fue para nada doloroso, solo hubo un flash y se encontraba en otro lugar uno que seguramente lo llevaría a un sitio donde no hubiera dolor o asesinos psicóticos, pero Harry regreso a terminar con lo que había empezado, a terminar con Tom.

Matar a Tom fue como liberarse de años de dolor como tomar aire puro después de estar ahogándote, como beber agua después de estar sediento durante años.

Nunca arrojo la varita de Sauco, el arrojo la suya e hizo creer que se había deshecho de ella.

Harry era el Amo de la Muerte, mas nunca había utilizado dichas reliquias, no desde los 17.

Zoe no era muy diferente a él.

El cetro de Anubis, la cruz de Anj y la balanza, Harry sabia que significaba, había prestado atención a las clases y había investigado sobre todo lo relacionado con Zoe: Egipcio, Griego y Celta.

La vio ponerse el Anj en el cuello y suspirar, y como si alguien estuviera dibujando sobre su piel, símbolos egipcios aparecieron en ella.

-Ahora podría enfrentarme a Seth y Cronos y salir viva.- Dijo en tono de broma, pero Harry la vio temblar.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre me lo dejo.- Suspiro con fuerza.

-Todo esto vale una fortuna, debería estar en un museo.- Ella se tenso y lo miro, con los ojo entrecerrados y la cólera brillando en ellos.

-¿Y qué? ¿Planeas darlo todo a los museos? ¿Vas a quitarme todo lo que me recuerda a mi padre?- Harry no escuchaba tanto veneno en simples preguntas desde que Draco dejo de ser un completo imbécil mimado.

-Es ilegal…- Ella se puso de pie.

-Mi padre duro años buscando todas estas reliquias, arriesgo su vida, se enfrento a saqueadores y al gobierno de la mayoría de esos países, algunas de estas cosas las encontró junto con mi madre, dejo sangre, sudor lagrimas por estas cosas y casi me abortan por una de estas reliquias.- Le dijo sin apartar su vista de él y dándole golpes en el pecho.- Nací en la tumba de un faraón y casi muero por ello, no me vas a quitar mis reliquias.- Harry quería golpear su cabeza contra un muro, se supone que no debía alterarla, que debía permanecer en control, pero en cambio Harry la había hecho temblar de rabia.

-No voy a decir nada, Zoe, pero si te descubre…-

-Entonces asesinare a quien tenga que asesinar.- Harry miro alrededor de la bóveda.- Todo esto es mío. - Repitió ella, el escote de la camisa dejaba a la vista las serpientes que se retorcían alrededor del Anj, como gatitos.

-Entonces tendría que arrestarte.- La profundidad del verde de sus ojos la hizo retroceder.- Zoe, esto le pertenece a sus respectivos países, para eso hacen las excavaciones para exponerlos en los museos.

-Los objetos poderosos le pertenecen a los magos, los objetos poderosos eligen a sus amos.- Repitió como si lo hubiera leído en algún lugar.- Es magia, poderosa y antigua, ¿si no me pertenecieran realmente crees que podría mantenerlos en este sitio, que podría controlarlos?- No, Harry no lo creía, las varitas solo obedecían a su amo y si alguien trataba de usar la varita sin permiso daba resultados desastrosos, la misma lógica se aplicaba con los objetos, solo que los resultados podría ser de niveles catastróficos..

-¿Quién eres realmente, Zoe Asenet?- Desvió la mirada, pero Harry se acerco a ella.- ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué mas sabe sobre la magia?- Estaba por dar otro paso atrás pero Harry le tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo.- Le susurro.

-¿Solo iniciados?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

-Si.- De pronto los labios de Zoe se volvieron la única cosa que pudo ver, nada mas existía que los sonrosados y húmedos labios de Zoe.- ¿Harry?- El gimió.

-Dilo otra vez.- Le pidió mientras se acercaba mas a los labios.- Di mi nombre.

-Harry.- El aliento de Zoe golpeo a Harry debido a la cercanía y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas el apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Su mano roso todo el lado derecho del rostro de Zoe hasta que se envolvió en su cuello y la obligo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y profundizar el beso, ella abrió la boca y le dio la bienvenida a la boca de Harry, que se movía suave y sensual contra su boca, ella tomo la camisa de Harry entre sus puños.

-¿Disculpen?- La voz del duende los hizo separarse, Harry se aclaro la garganta y Zoe se acerco hasta el baul para cerrarlo.

-Estamos listos.- Sonrió al duende y salieron de la bóveda.- Por favor, redoblen la seguridad.

-Sí, señora.- La magia de los duendes era fuerte y cuando había dinero por el medio lograban cosas imposibles.

Cuando salieron de Gringorts, el Callejón Diajon estaba abarrotado.

-Vamos a caminar por ahí.- Le dijo Zoe a Harry.

-No sé, Zoe, después de lo que pasó ayer.- Ella le hizo pucheros.

-Pero estoy contigo, Harry y ahora tengo el Anj.- Se llevo la mano al colgante y le sonrió.- Vamos quiero jugar a que un asesino no me quiere muerta.- Y sin esperar respuesta de Harry lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de remolque por todo el callejón.

Hasta la tienda de Quiddtch.

-Mírala, Harry.- La nueva escoba era una belleza, era la más moderna de las Nimbus, la más veloz, la más ligera. Zoe casi tenia la cara pegada al vidrio como los dos niños a su lado, babeando el vidrio.

Pero a diferencia de los niños Zoe podía pagarla.

-Vamos, la voy a comprar.- En general a Zoe le regalaban las escobas, pero ella prefería comprarlas ella y hacerlas personales, una escoba solo para Zoe Asenet.

Metió a Harry a empujones a la tienda.

-Quiero esa.- Le dijo al muchacho que estaba en la caja y los ojos del chico se agrandaron y se puso a hiperventilar.

-¡ABUELO!- Grito y Zoe lo miro confundía.- ¡ZOE ESTA AQUÍ!- Desde una cortina tras el mostrador salió un señor, que aunque mayor, se veía que aun podía pelear contra un ejército y salir vencedor.

-¡Nunca espere ver a la mejor de las buscadoras en mi tienda!- Exclamo emocionado el anciano.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a que lo llenaran de preguntas y halagos y ser ignorado por Zoe era extrañamente divertido.

-¿Qué hace por nuestra tienda?- Pregunto amablemente llegando hasta ellos.- He oído por lo que está pasando.- El hombre negó.- Es despreciable que exista tal maldad.-

-Gracias, yo quiero esa escoba.- Ella señalo a la Nimbus de sus sueño.- Y un kit de Quiddtch.- El anciano regaño a su nieto por quedarse viendo babeado y no trabajar.

-Le daré un descuento.- Zoe chasqueo la lengua.

-Lo pagare completo.- Ella saco de su bolsillo una bolsita con galeones.

-Oh no, es una celebridad.- Ella puso mala cara.

-En esta temporada no.- Gruño y Harry decidió intervenir.

-Vera, no sería justo para usted hacer un descuento cuando el lote de escobas debió de haberle dejado un buen pellizco en sus finanzas y si ella quiere pagar ¿Por qué rechazar el dinero?- El anciano lo miro y reconocimiento brillo en sus inteligentes ojos grises.

-Usted es Harry Potter.- Afirmo el.- Me gustaría hacer un regalo a Zoe, ella nos ha hecho ganar tantos partidos y ahora es inexperta muchachita…- El chasqueo los dientes y Zoe abrazo al anciano, hasta Harry se quedo sorprendido.

-Se lo dije al entrenador, se lo dije a Lily, se lo dije a todos y nadie me escucho.- El anciano sin saber que hacer le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Espero que pueda jugar para la próxima temporada, va ser el primer año desde que estoy en el equipo que perdemos.- Ella se separo del buen hombre y suspiro.

-Atrape a ese asesino, Harry Potter.- Le dijo con autoridad el hombre.

-Estamos en ello, señor.- Le calmo este, el nieto regreso con lo pedido, la escoba ya envuelta y el kit era el mejor de la tienda.

Cuando dijeron el precio, ella ni parpadeo saco la cantidad justas y la entrego al muchacho.

El anciano le entrego una cajita pequeña.- Es una sntich especial.- Le aseguro él y la puso en sus manos.- Para que la suerte la acompañe.- Ella le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, créame su tienda pronto va ser la más codiciada de Londres Mágico.- Ella le guiño un ojo y tomo su compra, aunque Harry se la quito casi al mismo instante.

-Hora de ir a casa.- Le dijo Harry al salir a la atestada calle.

-¿Podemos ir al estadio de las Arpías?- Le pregunto ella esperanzada.

-Iremos a un lugar mejor, te llevare a Hogwarts. Falta aun una semana para el regreso de las vacaciones y ahí hay un estadio de Quidditch.-

-¿Una semana? ¿Y porque Ted tiene todo listo como si se fuera mañana?- Harry se rió.

-Porque está emocionado.- Ella arrugo la nariz como si no lo comprendiera.- En fin, mañana te llevare a Hogwarts y podrás jugar todo lo que quieras.- La sonrisa partió su cara en dos y dejo sin aliento a Harry y luego ella salto y lo beso en la boca.

En una calle llena de gente, donde todos podían verlos.

Hubo varios flashes y jadeos de sorpresa, ella se separo de él aun sonriendo.

-Eres el mejor.- El le devolvió la sonrisa y mas flashes los iluminaron.

-Esto va salir en la portada de todas las revistas y periódicos del mundo mágico.- Ella se echo a reír.

-Preocúpate mejor de Ranses.- Le dio una palmaditas cariñosas en la cara y se separo por completo de él.

-Tu primo no me da miedo.- Le aseguro.

-No, pero golpea fuerte.- Antes de que la gente los acribillara a preguntas Harry los apareció en la Mansión Black.

Nott tenía razón, el Quiddtch fue una buena idea, pensó Harry aun sonriendo.


	21. Capitulo Diecinueve

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

-¡VAMOS A HOGWARTS!- Albus salto de aquí para allá en la sala y Scorpius se le unió a sus saltos felices.

-¿Este Hogwarts es como Disneyland?- Pregunto Zoe confundida a Hermione a quien habían delegado el trabajo de cuidar a Zoe y a los niños.

-Es una escuela, una de las más famosas del mundo mágico.- Trato de explicar.- Hogwarts es Hogwarts.

-Sigo sin entender, es una escuela, la gente me tenía envidia porque no iba a la escuela, pensé que este era como una cárcel.- Hermione no se imaginaba su vida sin Hogwarts.

-Es difícil de explicar.- Zoe término por encogerse de hombros.

-Tiene un campo de Quiddtch a mi me vale.- Hermione no entendía la obsesión con el dichoso juego, realmente, no le gustaba ni verlo.

-¿Y contra quien vas a jugar?- Pregunto ella fingiendo interés a medida que leía un tomo grande de mitología egipcia.

-Bueno, necesitamos dos equipos de 7 jugadores cada uno. Creo que Harry se va encargar de ello.- Ella sonrió.- Voy a ganar con mi nueva escoba.- Zoe se figo en el libro.- Osiris y Jesucristo tienen tanto en común que podrían ser gemelos.- Hermione alzo la cabeza y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Crecí con un historiador y paleontólogo, se muchas cosas.- Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Y porque no hacer algo más que jugar Quiddtch?- Zoe no se ofendió.

-Me gusta el Quiddtch, saber esas cosas son algo que viene con la sangre, algunas cosas son preferible no saberlas.- Zoe estaba leyendo cartas de fans, que la apoyaban y le daban ánimos.

-El conocimiento es poder.- Contesto Hermione molesta por ese comentario.

-Si no sabes cómo lanzar un Avada, son menos la probabilidades de que asesines a una persona en un arranque de ira, mientras menos sepa sobre como asesinar menos serán las ganas de llevarlo a la práctica.- Ni siquiera la miro mientras hablaba.- Hay secretos que deben de seguir siendo secretos y tumbas que deben permanecer cerradas, créeme, Granger, yo sé de eso.- La castaña apretó los labios en una fina línea sin estar de acuerdo con la egipcia.

-Mami.- Hermione miro a su pelirroja hija llegar hasta ella una de sus colas estaba desecha y estaba roja.- Tenemos hambre.- Hermione suspiro y cerro su libro.

-Hoy Molly está con George, me toca cocinar.- Zoe noto que a ella no le gustaba la idea.-¿Qué quieren comer?- Pregunto, Rose lo pensó por varios segundo.

-Wafles.- Y luego regreso a sus juegos con Albus y Scorpius.

-Tu relación con el Auror Malfoy es bastante complicada.- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía a la cocina.

-No tenemos ninguna relación.- Contesto cortante.

-Ambos se gustan y se lanzan miradas lujuriosas cuando el otro no está viendo.- La cara de Hermione estaba roja.

-Eso no es cierto.- Gruño ella, mientras sacaba los ingredientes para los wafles.

-Es bastante guapo el Auror Malfoy, pero es rubio, no me gustan los rubios.- Siguió hablando como si nada.- Y el siempre te sigue con la mirada, si tú te mueves él lo hace también, son como la luna y el sol.- Zoe suspiro.- Aunque si están juntos imagino que Rose y Scorp no podrían tener su historia de amor, aunque claro solo serian hermanastros.

-¿No tienes más nada que hacer?- Algo que no implicara atormentarla con Draco Malfoy.

-Nop, nada.- Contesto mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Y tú qué me dices de Harry?- Pregunto con la esperanza de hacerla callar.

-Harry me gusta, me gusta mucho.- Contesto con sencillez.- Y besa muy bien.-Hermione giro con la boca abierta y mirándola con sorpresa.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto ella confundida.- ¿No puede gustarme Harry?-

-No es eso… solo que Harry no se ve como tus chicos comunes.- Zoe bufo.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero es el único hombre que parece entenderme y no pedirme explicaciones que no puedo dar. Harry es demasiado bueno para su bien y yo no soy del todo buena.- Suspiro.-Pero eso no parece importar, porque me gusta como nunca me gusto nada en la vida.

* * *

Ranses quería romperle el cuello a Harry, mira que venir con esa cara tan bien lavada y decirle que había besado a su prima ¡TRES VECES! Que habían dormido juntos en una misma cama y que estaba planeando volverla suya, Ranses asintió a todo lo que hizo y luego le partió la cara, con lentes y todo.

Un primo tiene que hacer, lo que un primo tiene que hacer.

-Escúchame bien, Harry.- Dijo su nombre con todo el desprecio del mundo.- Si le llegas hacer daño, Voldemort va ser un minino junto a mi.- Le amenazo.- Zoe a sufrido mucho…

-Y yo planeo hacerla feliz.- Harry se puso de pie quitándose los lentes rotos y tambaleándose a ciegas, Draco quien lo había acompañado le ofreció apoyo.

-Oí eso una vez, cuando ella tenía 19 y estaba vulnerable por su padre, me juro que no le haría daño, dos meses después ella huyo a Londres.- Ranses se alzo en toda su altura.- Yo no soy el único de quien debes preocuparte, Harry, Zoe tiene más primos y tal vez no me temas a mí, pero tal vez deberías temerle a Aten.-

-Soy un Auror y he estado muy cerca de la muerte, no le temo a nada.- Ranses asintió.

-Considérate advertido, Harry Potter, hazle daño a mi Zoe y las plagas bíblicas te parecerán un paseo en el parque para lo que soy capaz de hacerte.- Luego saco la nota de su bolsillo.- Y lo que dice aquí es que Seth le robo algo importante Anubis, algo que le pertenecía por derecho, Seth lo traiciono y lo encerró y ahora buscara venganza en la progenie de Seth, porque Anubis sabe lo mucho que le importa a Seth su hija.- Le entrego el pergamino.- Y que esta cerca, muy cerca.- Los ojos de Ranses se entrecerraron y lo miro.- Cuando lo atrapen quiero tener unas cuantas palabras con el.- Ranses estaba por irse pero Draco lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es la Duat?- Ranses suspiro, aliviado de que se estuvieran acercando.

-La Duat es el lugar donde el juicio de las almas se lleva a cabo, pero en Egipto hay un lugar llamado Amenti, que significa lo mismo, Amenti es la cárcel más segura de todo el mundo, para magos violentos y criaturas salvajes.- Draco asintió.

-¿Cómo Azcaban?- Ranses negó.

-Peor que Azcaban, los que salen vivos de Amenti nunca son como antes, hasta los guardas deben de ser rotados para no caer en la locura. Amenti juega con tu mente, te muestra los horrores que has cometido y te muestra lo que has perdido.- Ranses se estremeció.- Amenti es el infierno.

* * *

-Vamos, Zoe, es hora del Quiddtch.- Harry la despertó a la mañana siguiente.

La noche anterior había regresado tarde y con lentes nuevos, tenían más información sobre el asesino y con un plan para seducir a Zoe Asenet.

Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Harry cerca de su cara.

-¡QUDDTCH!- Grito con una sonrisa y una vez mas lo sorprendió dándole un beso en la boca y corriendo al baño.

Harry la iba hacer suya con o sin un ejército de primos asesinos.

* * *

-¡ES EL CAMPO DE QUDDITCH!- Ranses también había ido, para vigilar de cerca a Harry y puso los ojos en balnco cuando Zoe se tiro sobre la grama del campo.- Lo amo.- Susurro.

-¿Quiere recorrer el resto del colegio?- Pregunto amablemente McGonnall con una sonrisa.

-No, me quedare aquí.- Albus, James, Ted, Rose y el resto de la manada pelirroja corrió al campo riendo y empujándose.

Ellos ya estaban vestidos con los uniformes de Quiddtch y fiel a su palabra Harry había movido gente.

-Harry y Zoe son los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos.- Hablo Minerva quien sería el árbitro.- Y los buscadores.

-Lo que se está perdiendo la prensa deportiva.- Hablo Zabini.- Zoe estoy contigo.- Le dijo.- Igual que Draco y Nott, ya sabes Slytherin y eso.

-Yo no soy Slytherin- Hablo Zoe.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo en que serias de Slytherin.- Le explico Harry.

-Pff.- Bufo.- ¿Ranses?

-Por supuesto estoy en tu equipo.- Le contesto su primo.

-Harry tiene a todos su Weasly, hasta Angelina va jugar.- Todos estaban emocionados por el eminente partido.

-Tú tienes a James.- Hablo Minerva y el mencionado salto hasta Zoe.

-Soy muy bueno.- Le aseguro.

-Y Harry a Ted.-

-Pero yo soy mejor.- El cabello de Ted se volvió del color de Gryfindor.

-Harry tiene a Albus y Zoe a Scorpius.- Luego se repartieron los lugares.

-Me agradas Harry.- Le dijo Zoe.- Pero te voy a reducir hasta cenizas a mis pies.- Harry se burlo.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Zoe amaba las apuestas y Ranses entrecerró los ojos.

-Por supuesto.-

Harry se inclino hasta su oído.- Si gano tendremos sexo y si ganas también.- Un calor le inmundo la cara y el cuello pero sonrió como una gata.

-De todas formas te hare morder el polvo.- Se elevaron en el cielo y los profesores y el resto de la familia Weasly, Nott, Luna y Hermione se sentaron en las gradas apoyando a sus equipos.

El partido comenzó y realmente los críticos tenían razón, un partido entre Zoe y Harry era épico.


	22. Capitulo Veinte

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Cuando Harry jugaba quiddtch siempre le gustaba observar el partido la snitch se revelaría cuando se revelara.

En cambio Zoe literalmente estaba mirando al cielo y a las aves que volaban tranquilamente por el cielo.

Hasta que la bulger casi la mata.

Harry sabia que a Zoe siempre la perseguían las bulgger locas.

-¡DEJA DE LANZARME BULGERS SI NO QUIERES QUE DESTRUYA TU JUEGO!- Ted grito un lo siento y luego Zoe regreso a su calma forma de ver las aves volar.

Había pasado más de treinta minutos y el equipo de Zoe estaba perdiendo miserablemente, Harry ya está planeando como la desnudaría y lo bien que se vería su cuerpo a la suave luz de las velas.

Y en su fantasía lo estaban haciendo en su antiguo cuarto del Gryffindor.

Zoe miro al ave con intensidad sonrió y se lanzo a por ella.

Zoe volaba como si hubiera nacido para ella, surcaba el cielo como un cohete, disparada hacia el ave, casi invisible.

Harry se lanzo tras ella.

El ave se espanto volando legos de los dos sujetos locos que estaban atacándola y la snitch salió de su escondite seguro bajo el ala del ave.

Y como si tuviera conciencia y temor la snitch huyo de ellos, lanzándolos en una persecución alrededor, entre y atravesando el campo.

Ella llevaba la delantera pero Harry era el maldito Harry Potter y él había nacido para y triunfar de todas las maneras posibles.

Zoe era una profesional, una vez cuando tenía doce, había huido de unos ladrones de tumbas, volando por todo el desierto ellos ni se habían inmutado, pero Zoe era buena evasiones y muy buena con los trucos.

-20 galeones a que Harry gana.- Le dijo George a Draco cuando sus escobas se juntaron para ver la persecución.

-40 por Zoe.- Respondió el.

-Hecho.- Y los dos se separaron para seguir con su partido.

Zoe casi se estrella con Scorpius, pero ella se lanzo en picada, las botas de Scorpius rozando su cabello y luego ella volvió a elevarse.

-No huyas de mi Sntich, tu bien sabes quién es tu mami.- Susurro contra el viento Zoe, este azotando mechones de cabello suelto contra su cara.

Una vez se había tragado un bicho.

La snitch dio un brusco giro a la derecha, justo a la mano de Zoe cuando esta la extendía.

El partido llego a su fin y Zoe agitaba la sintch en la cara de Harry.

-Buen intento, Auror Potter.- Se burlo cuando consiguieron estar cara a cara.

-Supongo que tendrás que reclamar tu premio.- Su voz seductora la hizo calentarse en todas las partes adecuadas.

-¿Pero qué clase de apuestas es esa donde ganes o pierdas consigues lo que quieres?- Pregunto ella inclinándose en la escoba.

-Una malditamente buena, si me lo preguntas.- Ella le dio una sonrisa seductora, de esas que desmoronaban matrimonios y volvía heterosexuales hasta el más homosexual, y luego descendió hasta la tierra en donde la recibieron con virotes.

-¡ERES LA MEJOR!- Gritaron todos los cachorros Weasley y Scorpius, rodeándola y aplaudiendo.

-Lo sé, niños, lo sé.- Cuando Harry toco suelo, la manada de cachorros se arrojo hacia él, dándole palabras de ánimo.

Zoe hizo un baila sumamente extraño frente a Ranses este se rió y la abrazo y luego el baile raro fue cosa de dos.

-¿Los egipcios somos o no los mejores?- Pregunto Zoe a Ranses en voz alta y lanzando sus brazos al aire.

-Por Horus que si.- Grito en contestación Ranses.

-Por supuesto los Slytherin también somos geniales.- Draco recogió sus ganancias y le dio una palmadas a Harry en la espalda.

* * *

Luego todos se encontraban en el comedor, todos los profesores se encontraban en Hogwarts planificando todo para que el año escolar pasara sin mayores complicaciones.

Zoe estaba entretenida mirando a James y Albus discutir, en general ellos tendían a ignorarse como si el solo hecho de juntarse podría causar una catástrofe, pero entonces la mayoría de sus interacciones eran a gritos, insultos y a veces patadas.

¡Ah, hermanos! Suspiro Zoe, ella no tenia de esos, pero su padre solía ponerse violento a veces con sus tíos, Netmek y Ranses Padre y sus primos ¡Ello si sabían cómo pelear!

Pero su diversión paso hacer preocupación cuando James comenzó a ponerse rojo de la rabia, Albus estaba gritando sobre algo que a James le hacía daño.

En una ocasión James llego hasta ella y le pregunto sobre si podía darle consejo sobre las niñas, eso la sorprendió James solo tenía siete, pero le contó que en su escuela de preparación para la magia, había una niña que lo tenía loco, pero ella lo ignoraba y a veces hasta le lanzaba tierra.

Zoe reconocía el amor cuando se lo contaban.

-¡Y POR ESO JESS TE ODIA!- Le grito colérico Albus.

-¡POR TU CULPA MAMA Y PAPA SE SEPARARON!- Le grito en contestación James y luego salió corriendo del comedor, dejando a todos en un incomodo silencio y a Harry en shock.

Harry se encontraba dividió, primero estaba Albus que lo miraba con ojos llorosos buscando que lo negara y luego estaba James, que seguramente estaría rompiendo cosas.

-Yo voy por James.- Le dijo Zoe poniéndose de pie.- De cualquier forma tú no sabes quién es Jess.- Ranses siguió a Zoe, porque mientras que Zoe sabia quien era Jess, Ranses sabia quienes eran los hermanos y porque no la iba a dejar sola, punto.

Hogwarts era inmenso, eso lo había notado Zoe, James podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Quién es Jess?- Pregunto Ranses mientras caminaban a la par, se había cambiado los uniformes sudados de Quiddtch por ropa más holgada y cómoda, aunque Ranses parecía salido de un anuncio Gucci y Zoe como si un pájaro hubiera hecho nido en sus cabello y luego lo hubiera atado con una cola.

Era un mal de los Asenet, no querer peinarse.

-Una niña que estudia con James, en la escuela de preparación a la magia, al parecer la chica o lo ignora o le arroga cosas.- Ranses suspiro.

-El amor.- Zoe asintió.- ¿Te acuerda de Andre?-

-La única de las chicas con las que has salido que realmente me agradaba.- Corrigió Zoe.

-Ella era muy violenta conmigo.- Recordó el suspirando.

Ella se detuvo ante un cuadro de un hombre con cabello largo y grasiento, vestimenta negra y cara pálida.- Disculpe la interrupción.- Dijo Zoe frente a él.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto en Hogwarts.- La voz del hombre sonaba baja y siseante.

-Zoe y mi primo Ranses.- Los presento.

-Nunca estudiamos aquí.- Explico Ranses.

-¿Egipto?- Pregunto el hombre y los dos asintieron.- Su acento y tatuajes los delatan.- Hablo el cuadro.- ¿Y que puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Buscamos a un niño, de no más de siete años, como así de bajo.- Zoe coloco su mano a la altura de sus caderas.- Un pelo liso de color carbón, ojos azules, seguramente estaba llorando.- El cuadro asintió.

-En efecto vi pasar a un niño con esa descripción y entonces el salón de los Menesteres se abrió y el entro en el.- El hombre señalo una pared sin cuadros, solo una pared.

-¿Cómo ingreso a este sitio?- Pregunto Zoe.

-Solo se muestra a quienes lo necesita.- Explico el cuadro.

-Bueno tal vez no necesite a l salón pero seguramente James necesita compañía.- El hombre del cuadro frunció el ceño y pareció más severo que antes.

-¿James? ¿Potter?- Pregunto y ella asintió.

-Tuvo una fea pelea con su hermano y ahora el pobre Albus está llorando.- Ella se encongio de hombros.- Y Harry no puede dividirse en dos.

-¿Y no tiene una madre? Una molesta pelirroja Weasley según recuerdo.- Gruño con desagrado.

-Usted debe de ser el temible pero valiente Profesor Snape.- En serio a Ranses le molestaba que Zoe supiera tanto de esas personas, de Harry Potter en particular, Ranses no quería que se encariñara con ellos y luego verla sufrir cuando las cosas no salieran bien.

-Ese soy yo.- Zoe miro hacia la pared donde se supone estaría la entrada de la sala de los menesteres.

-Tal vez si se lo pido amablemente al castillo.- Susurro para si y camino hasta la pared puso su mano sobre la puerta y comenzó a murmurar.

-Si está loca, no lo mencione.- Interrumpió Ranses a Snape antes de que este hablara.

Para sorpresa del cuadro la puerta apareció y ella entro, antes de que Ranses pudiera seguirla esta desapareció.

Murmuro un grosería en egipcio.- Va estar bien, el cuarto no dejara que nada le pase.- Le tranquilizo Snape.

* * *

-Aquí estas.- Zoe miro el cuarto, estaba vació menos por el sofá donde James lloraba.

-Te arruine el día.- Sollozo James.- Y le dije a Albus lo que me jure no decirle.

-No me arruinaste el día.- Le aseguro Zoe, nadie estaba muerto, no había dementores, le había ganado a Harry jugando al Quiddtch y había pasado un día estupendo con Ranses, poniéndose al día y hablando de todo y nada.- El día aun no se acaba y me gusta consolar caballeritos en apuro.- Ella se sentó junto a James.

-El dijo cosas feas.- Trato de excusarse.- Hablo de Jess…-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu hermano?- Le pregunto Zoe.

-Una vez escuche decirle a mi mama en una discusión con papa que es culpa de Albus, que si papa no hubiera querido otro hijo.- Zoe negó.

-Tu mama no quiso decir eso, ella los ama, a ambos, solo estaba molesta y quería herir a tu papa, como tú hiciste con Albus.- El labio inferior de James tembló.

-¿Por qué se separaron?- Pregunto, James.

-Yo no sé, cariño. A veces confundimos el amor, no siempre es claro.- James era un niño muy listo, pronto conocería de los distintos tonos del amor y la atracción.

-Papa esta solo.- Dijo el niño en voz baja.- Me gustaría que se casara contigo si no va a volver con mama.- Zoe se quedo sin aliento, nunca había considerado casarse, jamás.

Y aunque le encantaba Harry ella no estaba perdidamente enamorada él, no estaba lista a lanzarse a una relación comprometida con él.

-James…- El negó y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Tú le gustas a papa.- Zoe sonrió.

-Y él me gusta a mí, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas.- Ella se puso de pie.- Vamos, vas a hablar con tu papa y le vas a contar sobre Jess, aunque si él te da consejos ignóralos, solo sigues los míos.- Le advirtió Zoe- Y le vas a pedir perdón a tu hermano.- Si hubiera estado alguien más aparte de ellos dos, se hubiera burlado de lo maternal que sonaba Zoe, ella tomo de la mano a James y juntos salieron de la sala.

Ranses estaba esperando, apoyado casualmente de la pared y manteniendo una conversación con el cuadro de Snape.

-Señor Potter.- La voz de Snape sobresalto a James quien miro al cuadro con un poco de miedo.- Esta prohibido correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts, espero que lo recuerde si quiere estudiar en esta institución.- James asintió enérgicamente.

-Si señor.- El hombre asintió conforme.

-Vaya chico, si que hiciste llorar a tu hermano.- Le dijo Ranses en tono neutro.- Mis hermanos mayores siguen insistiendo en que soy adoptado.

-Lo eres, Ranses, acéptalo.- Se burlo Zoe.

-Yo en cambio solía contarle a sus novias toda clase de mentiras hasta que estas terminaban dejándolos.- Ranses se rió de ese recuerdo y James también, aunque un poco tímido, Ranses lo intimidaba.

-No quería hacerlo llorar.- Susurro apenado James mientras regresaban al comedor.

Zoe no estaba segura en donde demonios estaban, ella solo sabía que desde las ventanas podía ver el campo de Quiddtch.

-Eso les enseña a ser hombre, si resisten los insultos de los hermanos, podrán contra todo.- James frunció el ceño.

-Nadie salvo yo puede insultar a Al.- Zoe le sonrió a Ranses, así era Ranses con Aten y así era ella y Cleo, la hija de Netmek, una vez Zoe le había roto la cara al chico más grande de la excavación en Irlanda, ellas tenían doce y el tipo tenia quince y había insultado a Cloe y como Zoe era la única con ese privilegio le rompió la cara el palo de su escoba.

Por fin llegaron al comedor, Harry suspiro aliviado y se acerco hasta James.

-¿En que estabas pensando, James Siruis?- Le pregunto molesto su padre y James miro al suelo y apretó la mano de Zoe.

-¿Sirius? ¿En serio?- Ranses torció el gesto- ¿Qué es? ¿Una estrella?-

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso eres un faraón?- Le regaño Zoe.- No se te olvide lo que paso con Egipto bajo el mandato de Ranses.- Ranses le saco la lengua y ella le devolvió el gesto, Harry los ignoro.

-Lo siento, papa.- Susurro James apenado.- Yo no quería dec…

-Eso fue una muy mala cosa para decir, James, tu sabes que Albus no tuvo nada que ver.- Los ojos azules de James se enfrentaron a los de su padre.

-Pero no sé porque se divorciaron.- Se alzo James.- ¿Acaso fue por mi?- Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No fue culpa de nadie.- Le aseguro Harry, de nadie que no fuera él y Ginny.- A veces es mejor terminar con una relación, porque hace daño.

-Pero ya no te veo tanto.- Se quejo James.

-Lo sé.- Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Harry, tener que tener a sus hijos con el solo unos cuantos meses.

-¿James, que le tienes que decir a Albus?- Le pregunto Zoe cuando vio al mini Harry en pelirrojo llegar.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo a su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos.- No quería decir lo que dije.

-Jess no te odia.- Fue la respuesta de Albus.

-Por supuesto que no, soy perfecto.- Albus bufo y se rió y así como así ya no había problema, James soltó la mano de Zoe y salió corriendo con Albus tras el.

-Por una extraña razón quiero llamar a Aten e insultarlo un poco.- Comento Ranses.

-Y yo a Cleo.- Estuvo de acuerdo Zoe.

Harry se puso de pie.- Gracias.- Le dijo Harry, un gracias que le salió lleno de sentimiento y Zoe sonrió.

-No te olvides de preguntarle por Jess.- Ranses suspiro.

-¿Por qué habré terminado con Andre, ella era hermosa?- Zoe puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No resulto ser un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer?- El de los hombres tatuados en su calva asintió con tristeza.

Ron se acerco a ellos con el semblante serio y los hombros tensos, Harry lo miro preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hubo otro asesinato.- Zoe gimió, el asesino otra vez arruinando su día.

Ranses rodeo sus hombros con un brazo protector.- Quédate aquí, Zoe, no salgas hasta que regresemos.

-Tú generalmente regresas al mediodía del día siguiente.- Se quejo.

-Entonces te quedas aquí hasta mañana al mediodía.- Utilizo el tono serio de Auror y eso hizo que Zoe quisiera discutir mas.- La profesora McGonogall se encargara de todo, Hogwarts es lo más seguro en estos momentos.

-¿Y Alfa?- Harry negó.

-Kreastcher se encargara de él.- Zoe sabía que el Auror Weasley se estaba guardando algo, lo podía sentir en la piel, sus serpientes se agitaron.- Y no vayas a ningún sitio a menos que estés acompañada por un profesor.

-Harry…-

-Zoe, no seas infantil es por tu seguridad.- La regaño Ranses.

-Pero…- Harry la corto.

-Basta, te quedas y punto.- Y antes de que Zoe pudiera quejarse se fue dejándola molesta.

* * *

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Harry cuando se reunieron en la antigua oficina de Dumbledore.

-A dos cuadras de la Mansión Black.- Contesto Ron.

Ellos se aparecieron ahí y a Harry se le revolvió el estomago.

-Esta es aun más parecida.- Susurro Luna, la mujer que colgaba por el cuello de un farol, tenía la lengua afuera a causa de la asfixia, los ojos saltones y horrible color morado, el cabello castaño rojizo revuelto como usualmente Zoe lo llevaba, los ojos de la chica eran marrones y esta hasta tenía una burda imitación de las serpientes se balanceaba tétricamente mientras que de sus manos corría la sangre, sus muñecas abiertas dejando charcos bajo ella, en una pared pintada de un blanco inmaculado, dos palabras con sangre estaban escritas.

-Estoy cerca.- leyó en voz alta Ron y Harry sintió pánico ante la terrible verdad que decían esas palabras, estaba cerca, cerca de Zoe y de su familia.

* * *

 _ **Bien espero les haya gustado, siento que el partido no fuera mas emocionante, no pude sacar mas que eso de mi triste imaginación. Creo que mejoro con las escenas de crimen, aunque no tanto. Espero les este gustando y gracias por leer.**_


	23. Capitulo Veintiuno

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

-Venga señorita Asenet.- Pidió McGonogall y ella sin tener más nada que hacer la siguió, hace rato que habían llevado a los chicos a una habitaciones en desuso, Angelina, Fleur estaba con ellos, mientras que los hombres estaban reunidos en una mesa charlando y jugando poker para aliviar la tensión, Zoe no podía concentrarse en sus palabras y estaba mirando fijamente una mesa, hasta que McGonogall la saco de su ensoñación.

Ranses estaba poniéndose de pie.- Quédate.- Ranses asintió y volvió su concentración al juego.

-Te llevare a conocer alguien importante.- La profesora era un poco estirada y se veía que era estricta, pero te daba esa sensación de tranquilidad, la de poder contarle lo que sea, esa que solo los mejores profesores pueden lograr ofrecer.

-Está bien.- Minerva la llevo por todo el colegio hasta una gárgola dijo una palabra y esta se abrió en un tramo de escaleras.- Mágico.- Susurro ella con sarcasmo, Minerva no se lo tomo a mal.

-Seguramente habrás visto pasadizos secretos mejores que este.- Y una o dos veces, tal vez tres se había perdido en ellos.

Ellas subieron hasta llegar a una oficina, repleta de libros, con un fuego acogedor, un escritorio de caoba y un sillón rojo que parecía muy cómodo. Minerva la llevo hasta el retrato más grande de la pared lateral derecha.

-Profesor Dombuldore.- Dijo Minerva al cuadro.- La señorita Zoe Asenet.- Ella se le quedo mirando al hombre con barba larga y blanca, ojos astutos y un pocos idos.

-Vaya, ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?-El hombre señalo a un bol que estaba puesto en una mesa redonda junto al cuadro.

-Si quiero.- Ella tomo uno y lo desenvolvió y se lo llevo a la boca.- Gracias.

Minerva levito una silla hasta ella.- Regresare pronto.- Aseguro y luego se fue dejando sola a Zoe con Dombuldore y otro cuadro Snape.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- Pregunto aun saboreando el caramelo en su boca.

-Claro que no.- La tranquilizo Dombuldore.- Solo quería conocerte.- Hablo el.- Creo haber enviado una carta para ti a los once años.- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me quería quedar con mi padre.- Ni siquiera había abierto la carta, solo la arrogo al fuego sin más.

-¿Por qué una chica greco egipcia necesita protección celta?- Ella frunció el ceño al cuadro.

-Porque si.- Respondió sin más y queriendo mas caramelo.-¿Puedo?- Pregunto señalando los caramelos.- Están muy buenos.- Dijo cuando Dombuldore le dio permiso.

-La mayoría siempre los rechazan.- Dijo con tristeza el hombre.- Puedes hablar abiertamente con nosotros, Zoe, conocemos sus significados y fui un iniciado.- Ella aspiro.

-Entrar a las tumbas supone un gran riesgo, uno nunca sabe, si no hasta que es muy tarde, si está entrando a la tumba de un dios o de un faraón sin mayor importancia.- Explico.- Uno necesita protección contra los fantasmas de las tierras santas a lo largo de toda Europa. Cada excavación supone grandes riesgos, lo celta son los que más cerca a la naturaleza se encuentra y la naturaleza protege a lo que es marcado como suyo.- El director anciano asintió solemne, como si ella le hubiera dicho lo que él quería oír, aunque era una mentira, los tatuajes aparecían en su cuerpo, así sin más, aunque hace tiempo que eso se detuvo, ahora desde que llevaba a cruz estaba llena de jeroglíficos, agilas, chacales, hombrecitos, todo en tinta negra cubriendo casi cada parte de su cuerpo y si las serpientes se movían los jeroglíficos le abrían paso.

-También protección egipcia.- Señalo Snape y ella asintió tocando la cruz y luego sus nuevos tatuajes.

-Eres muy poderosa, Zoe Asente, incluso para ti misma supones un riesgo.- Zoe miro a sus manos y saboreo con fuerza el caramelo.

-¿Es por eso que me quiere el asesino?- Dombuldore negó.

-Eso no lo sé y yo a veces lo sé todo.-

-No podremos volver a casa.- Harry estaba tan molesto gritar no serviría, se masajeo la cien con la yema de los dedos y entro al recinto en el Ministerio seguido de sus compañeros.

Ron abrió el sobre que traía en la mano, se lo había dado uno de los novatos, diciendo que había sido entregado con carácter de urgencia desde Egipto.

-Si hubo un Anubis en la cárcel de Amenti, hasta el año pasado, cuando lo liberaron después de cumplir una condena de diez años, por estafa y robar a una de las excavaciones más importantes realizadas en Egipto.- Leyó Ron en voz alta.- Seth R. Asenet fue quien puso la demanda y entrego las pruebas, también fue acusado de asesinato.- Todos compartieron una sombría mirada.

-La quiere muerta por sus años perdidos en Amenti.- Concluyo Hermione.

-¿Tiene alguna foto?- Ron negó.

\- En Amenti pierden su identidad, no son más que almas pagando condena en el infierno.-

Hermione suspiro- Ahora sabemos su nombre pero ¿Cómo lo atrapamos?

Eso parecía ser la pregunta del año.

Harry regreso a Hogwarts a las tres de la mañana y fue directo a la oficina de Dombuldore, para el siempre seria así.

Zoe estaba durmiendo en el sillón rojo con un bol de caramelos de limón me dio vacio y las envolturas alrededor de ella.

-Una chica especial.- Le dijo Dombuldore, Harry no podía apartar la vista de ella.

-Lo sé.- El se acerco hasta el sillón y se arrodillo junto a él, le acaricio el cabello con ternura y ella suspiro.- No voy a dejar que te pase nada, lo juro.- Ella se removió incomoda pero no se despertó.

-Ve a dormir Harry, mañana hablaremos.- Harry asintió y envolvió un brazo en el cuello de Zoe y otro bajo sus rodillas y la levanto si dificultad, ella suspiro y enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry.

Cuando Harry se fue, otro de los directores sonrió.- Tal vez se enamoren.

-Tal vez ya lo estén.- Murmuro Snape.

Harry iba caminado rumbo a las mazmorras, donde estaban los cuartos en desuso y donde McGonogall había dispuesto de varias habitaciones, Hogwarts siempre seria su segundo hogar y en ese momento se lo demostraron una vez mas.

-¿Harry?- Zoe medio abrió los ojos y lo miro.- Creo que esos caramelos de limón tenían algo más que limón.- Nott le había suspendido las pócimas para regular los ánimos y en cambio le había enseñado una técnica rápida en relajación, respirar profundo, contar hasta diez e ir a un lugar feliz.

-Por eso nadie acepta sus caramelos de limón.- Harry se rio y ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me alegra que no uses lentes de contacto.- Le susurro.- Creo que estropearían lo maravilloso de tus ojos.

-Y creo que el hecho de que no te peines te hace muy sexy.- Ella se rio y bostezo.

-No eres quien para hablar, señor detesto el cepillo y todo lo que implica.- Harry se alegro de que ella no lo obligara a soltarla, se sentía también sostenerla, aunque su espalda protestara por el peso y estuviera tan cansado.

Llegaron a la habitación de Zoe y entonces fue cuando él la soltó, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo ella se recostó contra su brazo.

Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, era una habitación normal, cama, un sofá y un armario.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- Le pregunto Zoe y Harry sonrió.

-Me gustaría, si.- Harry cerró la puerta con la varita y luego comenzó a desnudarse, hasta que dar solo en bóxer, unos negros que lo hacían ver como un digno modelo de Kalvin Klein.

Ella también solo se quito el sostén, los pantalones y los zapatos.

Se acostaron en la misma cama y Harry puso sus lentes en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

-Una vez nos toco escavar en unas ruinas que decían estaban malditas.- Le conto Zoe.- Tenia diez años y sabia que habían cosas más allá de los magos y los humanos. Durante la excavación ocurrían cosas extrañas, desaparecían herramientas y aparecían animales muertos en el campamento.- Ambos miraban al techo sus brazos apenas rozándose.- Y en las noches sentías toda clase de presencias y ruidos, era como si en cualquier momento fueran a comerte, solía esconderme entre el costado de mi papa, cubierta hasta la cabeza. El acariciaba mi cabello y decía que nada nunca me iba a dañar, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera asustada y me enojaba por ello, quería ser fuerte y no temer a los ruidos de la noche.- Ella miro al perfil de Harry.- Siento que este asesino me va encontrar y entonces no habrá nada que pueda protegerme.- Harry la atrajo contra su cuerpo, odiando que ella temblara entre sus brazos.

-No va a suceder, Zoe, yo estoy aquí.- Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.- No voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Harry, no me gusta estar tan asustada.- Ella no estaba llorando pero no era por falta de ganas.

-Puedes asustarte, Zoe, pero puedes tener la seguridad que voy a estar aquí para que no sientas miedo.- Se quedaron en silencio por un rato solo abrazados.- Una vez una vez disfrazaron de abuela a una boggart que se parecía a Snape.- Zoe se imagino al severo profesor de túnicas negras, disfrazado como una adorable abuelita que servía te y galletas y no pudo evitar reírse, apretó su cara contra el pecho de Harry siguió riéndose por un rato, la ronca risa de Harry le hizo compañía.

Minutos después se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Harry nunca había dormido también como cuando lo hacía con Zoe.

Zoe deserto envuelta en Harry, sus brazos y piernas la envolvían como si temiera que ella fuera a escapar.

La camisa se había subido hasta que la mitad de uno de sus pechos se veía con claridad, su cara cerca de la de Harry y el parecía dormir plácidamente, hasta tenia la boca curvada en un pequeña sonrisa.

Era el hombre más guapo que Zoe hubiera conocido.

Con su mano libre, la que no estaba aplastada contra el cuerpo de Harry, le acaricio la cara y el cabello, el soltó un "mmm" satisfecho y abrió los ojos.

Zoe iba a decir buenos días, cuando la boca de Harry ahogo cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, la beso lento y largo, como si tuvieran una eternidad, recorrió su boca con la lengua y le dio suaves mordiscos en el labio, sus manos acariciaban toda su piel desnuda, hasta llegar a los pechos, entonces volvía a descender.

-Me gusta cómo me besas.- Le susurro cuando separaron.

-Y a mí me gusta mucho tu boca.- Zoe sentía a Harry en todos lados, sentía hasta su erección contra su pierna.

-Debería ir a bañarme.- Dijo ella.- Saber qué hora es.- Su voz sonaba ronca.

-Si.- Acepto Harry pero no se movió ni un poco y sus ojos verdes lucían brillantes, aunque un poco desenfocados.

-¿No puedes verme?-

-Puedo, pero te ves borrosa.- El acariciaba su cintura suavemente.- Te debo tu premio por haberme ganado en Quiddtch.- A ella se le corto la respiración, la voz de Harry sonaba llena de deseo.

-No aquí.- Pero Harry no dejo que terminara la beso y la apreso contra la cama, todo su cuerpo sobre el de Zoe, enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Harry y gimió cuando el mordisqueo su cuello.

-Harry.- Alguien abrió la puerta solo para gritar.

Era Hermione.

-Demonios, Granger, ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar?- Es era la voz de Draco.

Harry gruño molesto.- Aun no hemos terminado.- Zoe comenzó a reírse.

-Te dije que aquí no.- El se puso los lentes y los pantalones en tiempo record.

-La próxima vez toquen la maldita puerta.- Gruño de malhumor, Zoe seguía riéndose.

-Harry estamos en una escuela.- Lo regaño Hermione.

-Tal vez si tu tuvieras sexo, dejarías a los demás hacer lo mismo.- Le volvió a gruñir.- Draco hazme ese favor.

-Oh, lo haría, pero le dije que me tendría que rogar por besarme.- Zoe bufo mientras se ponía la ropa que le faltaba.

-Es sexo, no tienes porque besarla.- Draco pareció considerarlo.

-Tienes razón.- Hermione estaba roja.

-Nadie va tener sexo con nadie.- Harry gruño.

-Yo quiero y Zoe quiere, pero no haces más que interrumpir.- Ella tomo la mano de Harry entre la suya.

-Vamos, un café te va alegrar.- Le aseguro ella.- Tal vez tenga venezolano.- Ella lo arrastro fuera del cuarto y cerro la habitación.

-¿Qué querían?- Pregunto molesto Harry, pero sin soltar la mano de Zoe.

-Bueno, aparecieron una foto de lo más hermosas de ustedes dos.- Contó Draco.- Hasta voy a enmarcar una, salen tan tiernos, besándose en pleno callejon Diajon y con una historia más que jugosa.- A Harry le importaba un coño, él quería a Zoe en la cama, desnuda bajo el, en una maldita habitación con seguro anti Hermione.

-¿Y qué dijo Ranses?- Pregunto Zoe.

-Una serie de palabrota en por lo menos cinco idiomas diferentes.- Eso no era problema de Harry, el ya le había avisado.- Y algo sobre un tal Aten y sobre darle una paliza a Harry.

-Que lo intente.- Gruño.- Sobre todo ahora.


	24. Capitulo Veintidós

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

 _Ella apenas se había sentado en la mesa cuando Ranses con su mirada negra cargada de ira y su piel tensa alrededor de la mandíbula tiro el periódico sobre la mesa ante ella._

 _-Tú solo espera a que se lo diga a los demás, Zoe.- Ella lo miro con fastidio._

 _-Ranses, se que te cuesta creerlo, pero deje de tener seis años, hace más de una década. Y aunque sé que te encantaría, no eres mi padre.- El respondió con una lustrosa grosería en egipcio que hizo atragantarse a Bill que sabia egipcio y a Zoe responder de igual calibre pero en griego._

 _-Tienen suerte de que los niños no entienda.- Les gruño Draco medio divertido._

 _-Con el guardaespaldas, Zoe Sobek Asenet.- Ella hizo una mueca ante el segundo nombre.- Viste demasiadas repeticiones del Guardaespaldas, estoy seguro que si pudieras la cantarías.- Ella se ofendió._

 _-Por supuesto que puedo cantarla.- Ranses soltó una risotada._

 _-Un gato afónico lo haría mejor que tu.- Ella se inclino sobre la mesa._

 _-Se donde golpear para que tu cantes como soprano, Ranses.- El hizo una mueca y los que escucharon se pusieron manos protectoras sobre sus partes nobles._

 _-Y esto dice que fue hace un día.- Le grito Ranses.- ¿Es que no te puedes casar con egipcio de buena familia?- A veces Zoe creía que su padre había poseído el cuerpo de Ranses y por eso este se comportaba como si él hubiera sido el donante de esperma._

 _-Porque no me gustan los de Egipto, muy presuntuosos y no saben cómo tratar a una dama griega.- Ranses sobo la frente._

 _-Me molesta cuando saltas de nacionalidad como si se tratase de estados de ánimos.- En realidad eran estados de ánimos, por ejemplo cuando se sentía con ganas de hacer sufrir a Ranses era griega._

 _-Y tu.- Señalo a Harry que estaba alegre de pasar desapercibido.- ¿Por eso viniste con tu royo de hacerla feliz? ¿Por qué la besaste en público?-_

 _-En honor a la verdad fue ella quien me beso en público.- Los ojos de Ranses se entrecerraron y de pronto Harry sintió frio y una especie de pánico._

 _-Déjalo en paz, Ranses.- Le gruño Zoe.- Fui yo quien lo beso en público, Ranses.-_

 _-¿Esto es otro de tus trucos publicitarios?- Pregunto Hermione mirándola como Ranses estaba mirando a Harry, como si pudieran matarlos y no sentir arrepentimiento.- He odio de ellos, como la vez que saliste con el irlandés…- Ranses gruño._

 _-No me recuerdes al duende asqueroso.- Hermione fingió no escuchar._

 _-Y también con el Americano.- Mas gruñidos e insultos._

 _-Bueno… ¿Pero es que no has pensado que he amado a todos esos hombres?- Hermione le lanzo la mirada que solía utilizar cuando Rose no estaba siendo comprensiva._

 _-¿Es para que la gente no te olvide?-_

 _-Querida he llevado al equipo a 150 victoria consecutiva, he perdió la snitch en solo 15 ocasiones y soy la principal colaboradora con una asociación mundial para el Qudditch comunitario, soy socia de dos de las empresas más importantes en el Oriente, ¿Realmente crees que necesito a Harry para ganar más fama?- Draco se quedo impresionado de todo el desprecio que imprimió en esas palabras y casi lo hizo llorar del orgullo, aunque claro le molestaba un poco que atacara a Hermione, aunque se lo mereciera por snob.- El solo es famoso en Inglaterra.- Luego puso su mano sobre la de Harry.- Sin ofender._

 _-Más fama y saltaría de la torre de Astronomía.- Comento para nada ofendido._

 _-Y ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo.- Lo dijo con voz muy alta y el más pequeño de los Weasley comenzó a repetir como loco la palabra sexo._

 _-No por falta de ganas.- Aseguro Harry y Ranses se trono los nudillos._

 _-Lo que deberías hacer es acostarte con Malfoy y dejar la vida privada de los demás tranquilas.- Ron asintió enérgicamente._

 _-Por favor.- Susurro Zabini y cuando las cosas no podían ser más tensas llego Ginny Weasley, la ex de Harry Potter, madre James y Albus, como una Valkiria en busca de su víctima._

 _-Harry James Potter.- Dijo furiosa._

 _-¡MAMI!- Grito feliz Albus antes de lanzarse hacia ella y abrazarla, a pesar de la latente furia de la pelirroja ella alzo al niño y le dio dos cariños besos en cada mejilla._

 _-Ugh, lo que faltaba.- Gruño Zoe y Luna la miro comprensiva y apreciativamente a Ranses que ahora miraba a Ginny como si pudiera matarla si llegaba insultar a su prima._

 _-Hola Ginny, aun no te toca llevarte a los niños.- Ella le frunció el ceño._

 _-Deberías estar cuidando a los niños, no revolcándote con las perras del Quiddtch.- Zoe alzo las cejas._

 _Fue entonces cuando Ranses se sentó y tomo el periódico.- "La pareja perfecta"- Leyó en voz alta.- "El héroe del mundo mágico y la heroína de las Arpias"- Se aclaro la garganta.- "Harry Potter auror del Ministerio de Magia de Londres y actual guardaespaldas de Zoe Asenet, comenzó su relación con la famosa buscadora cuando lo asignaron al caso de asesinatos en serie que se sabe tiene relación con la buscadora. Pero eso carece importancia ya que ahora están profundamente enamorados como se ve reflejado en la foto"- Ranses miro a Ginny.- Soy yo o me parece que les gusta más la pareja Zoe/ Harry a la Ginebra/Harry.- Draco ahogo su risa con una toz y hasta George oculto su sonrisa al beber de su jugo de calabaza._

 _A Draco realmente le agradaban los Asenet, tan parecidos a los Malfoy._

 _-Y no soy una perra.- Dijo Zoe.- Prefiero mas el termino trepadora.- ¡Oh, Merlin! Ni Zabini ni Nott se divertían tanto desde Hogwarts, cuando Parkinson le decía con lujos y detalles a Draco la forma en que iban a tener una vida perfecta y feliz._

 _-Mientras andas paseando con esta ¿Quién cuida a los niños?- Entonces Harry se puso de pie con lentitud._

 _-Tu madre, por supuesto, lo sabrías si tuvieras la decencia de devolverle las llamadas de vez en cuando o asistir a las reuniones familiares.- Su voz sonaba calmada pero solo era una máscara.- Pero claro, la familia nunca es lo primero en la apretada agenda de una empresaria.- Eso le dolió a Ginny, se le reflejo en la cara.- Si alguien aquí parece una perra serias tu, Ginebra, a veces pienso que tu empresa se trata de hombres de compañía.- Zoe se ahogo con el trago de café que había estado bebiendo en ese instante._

 _Y aunque Zoe le divertía todo, sabia de a quienes no le divertía, tomo la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza._

 _-No es para tanto, Harry, me han llamado cosas peores.- ¡Y vaya que si! El equipo escoses del Quiddtch eran en general bastante creativos con las groserías y muy malos perdedores._

 _-No es solo por eso.- Dijo Harry.- Ella aun parecer creer que estamos casados y que puede dirigirme la vida como le plazca.- Sus palabras sonaron amargas y por primera vez Zoe sintió la necesidad de conocer toda la historia, de saber porque había optado por el divorcio._

 _-Yo soy la madre de tus hijos.- Dijo ella furiosa, su cara tan roja como su cabello y sus ojos azules llenos de ira y tristeza._

 _-Si lo eres, pero no eres más mi esposa y con quien me acueste no es tu problema. – Eso pareció hacer click en algún lugar porque Ginny se marcho con la mano en la boca._

 _-¡Harry!- Le grito molesta Hermione y se fue tras ella._

 _-Me gusta Hogwarts.- Dijo Ranses.- Pero no me gusta que quieras meterte con mi prima- Le gruño a Harry._

 _En cambio el se volvió a los hermanos Weasley.- Lo siento.- No por ella si no por ellos._

 _-Harry le acabas de decir lo que nosotros en secreto hemos estado pensando.- Lo tranquilizo Bill._

 _-Es mi hermana y la quiero, pero últimamente se ha portado como una perra, no solo con nosotros si no con mama también y eso la ha puesto muy triste.- Zoe se puso de pie y camino hasta Albus que se había quedado en el medio mirando todo con miedo._

 _-¿Dónde está James?- Le pregunto ella con voz suave._

 _-Ted le iba a mostrar algo impresionante.- Murmuro, ella le ofreció su mano_

 _-Vamos yo también voy a mostrarte algo impresionante.- El la tomo y fue Draco quien se puso de pie para seguirla._

 _-Necesitas calmarte.- Le dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba la ropa._

 _Harry se sentó en la mesa y se quito los lentes para pasarse las manos por la cara acabado._

 _-¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Harry?- Le pregunto Ranses.- Magia ofensiva.- Harry aspiro y se puso los lentes._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Para liberar tu tención, magia ofensiva sin varita, si sigues llenándote de toda esa ira vas arrasar con nosotros y realmente quiero a mi prima con alguien que sepa controlarse, no que absorbe sus frustraciones.- Harry esperaba que eso fuera un si puedes salir con mi prima.- Aunque lo que quiero es que te alejes de ella.- ¿Acaso no podía salirle aunque sea una cosa bien?_

 _-Me gusta el bosque.- Le dijo Zoe a Albus mientras lo llevaba hasta los límites del bosque prohibido.- Y me gusta mas eso de prohibido.- Albus tenía la cara llena de lagrimas y no paraba de sollozar pero Zoe lo ignoraba._

 _Ellos se internaron en un bosque y aunque Draco quería preguntar ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Se mantuvo callado, ambos, Zoe y Albus estarían bien mientras Draco estuviera con ellos._

 _-¿Por qué papa odia a mama?- Zoe chasqueo los dientes._

 _-Nada de cosas tristes en el bosque, Albus, el bosque es para conectarte con tu naturaleza.- Ellos habían llegado bastante legos y entonces Zoe se paro y así sin más se quito la camisa._

 _Por respeto a su amigo Draco intento no ver sus pechos._

 _Ella se sentó en la tierra y puso las manos sobre ella y aspiro._

 _-La naturaleza es hermosa, Albus y aunque muchas cosas puedan traicionarte, la naturaleza nunca lo hace, siempre busca la manera de salir a flote y hacerte sonreír solo con mostrarte una flor.- Sus serpientes se desenredaron del nudo en el pecho y cada una cogió una dirección diferente, llegando hasta sus manos y retorciéndose felices por la tierra._

 _-¿Qué tienes en el hombro?- Pregunto Draco mirando la tinta de color esparcirse._

 _-Flores, Draco.- Le respondió.- Albus mira mi espalda.- El niño se puso tras ella y se quedo sorprendido._

 _-Tus ramas tienen flores.- Draco que había visto el árbol con anterioridad bufo, pero cuando se acerco a ver noto que era verdad y hasta parecían moverse con algún tipo de brisa._

 _Los hombrecitos egipcios en su espalda hasta parecían retozar bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba-_

 _-Siéntate frente a mí, Albus.- El niño lo hizo.- Y solo escucha lo que el bosque tenga que decirte.- Draco solo por curiosidad siguió su consejo._

 _"Visitantes" Susurro el viento en las hojas "Buenos visitantes"_

 _Draco miro hacia arriba pero no vio nada más que ramas y animales._

 _"Ella es de la naturaleza" Volvió a susurrar "De la vida y la muerte"_

 _-¿Quién habla?- Pregunto Albus._

 _"Los habitantes del bosque, niño tonto"_

 _-Yo no soy tonto.- La nariz de Albus se arrugo con molestia y Zoe sonrió aunque Albus no pudo verla porque tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _"¿Por qué lloras, niño tonto?" Pregunto y Albus abrió los ojos al sentir algo en su rodilla, era un cuervo que lo miraba con curiosidad._

 _-Mis padres estaban peleando.- El cuervo movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.- Ellos ya no se quieren._

 _"Pero tu padre la quiere a ella" El cuervo movió la cabeza hacia Zoe._

 _-Solo es sexo.- Respondió Zoe.- Nada romántico._

 _"No engañes a las criaturas del bosque, Zoe Asenet."_

 _-¿Cómo es que estamos hablando con un cuervo?- Pregunto Draco ligeramente perturbado._

 _"Hay cosas que no sabes, Draco Malfoy, la magia va mas allá de mover una varita, se trata de escuchar y abrir tu mente a todo lo que la naturaleza pueda decirte." Albus toco la cabeza del cuervo en una suave caricia._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _"Cuervo por supuesto" Pero a Albus no le gusto esa respuesta._

 _-Debes de tener un nombre, yo soy Albus-_

 _"Si quieres puedes nómbrame, pero yo seré cuervo en el bosque"_

 _-Phill.- Dijo con seguridad Albus.- Te llamare Phill._

 _"Un nombre peculiar para un cuervo, me gusta" El cuervo voló hasta posarse en la rodilla de Draco "No llores, a veces hay que discutir para sacar a fuera las frustraciones, que tu padre ya no se amen, no significa que no te amen a ti o a tu hermano." Le dio un picotazo a Draco "Esa a la que tu amas, también siente lo mismo, no dejes que se te escape" Y sus ojos negros se clavaron en Zoe, cuervo grazno y las serpientes sisearon. "Esta cerca, Zoe, necesitas a Harry, necesitas quererlo tanto como necesitas que él te quiera" Y salió volando perdiéndose en las ramas._

 _Más voces se escucharon._

 _-¿Siempre hablan? ¿Todos ellos?- Pregunto Albus y ella negó._

 _-Algunos nos creen indignos de sus enseñanzas, pero si te quedas quieto y dispuesto a escuchar ellos hablaran contigo.- Albus se arrastro y la abrazo, con fuerza, Zoe un poco sorprendida acaricio sus rojizos risos._

 _-Esto es muy impresionante.- Ella asintió._

 _-Ahora vamos a volver.- Ella se puso la camisa y se puso de pie con ayuda de Draco quien miraba aun sorprendido._

 _-La magia poderosa no es solo la negra, Draco.- Le sonrió con calma._

 _-Me gustas para Harry.- Le dijo el.- No le hagas más daño, el no necesita más heridas.- Nadie hubiera sospechado que después de años de enemistad, Draco y Harry hubieran entablado una relación tan duradera que se preocupara uno por el otro con tanta intensidad._

 _-No te lo puedo prometer, pero lo voy a intentar.-_

 _A pesar de todo, tenía que seguir trabajando, McGonogall les dio permiso de quedarse y de acceder a la biblioteca para investigar acerca de la magia de Anubis, ahora que tenían un nombre, Harry podía maldecirlo como se le diera la maldita gana._

 _El había despertado estupendamente, con su brazos alrededor de Zoe y esta compartiendo con el besos que lo hacían delirar, pero claramente tenían que arruinarle la mañana._

 _-Harry estas murmurando en parcel.- Se quejo Ron levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo._

 _-¿Y qué?- Pregunto con hastió._

 _-Nunca es una buena señal.- Contesto Ron.- Mira, compañero, si quieres ir a liberar estrés con Asenet, puedes hacerlo, yo puedo seguir investigando.- Suspiro.- No es que estemos llegando a ningún lugar con esto, la mayoría de esos libros podrían matarte.- La sección Prohibida era el único lugar en donde podrían encontrar información, se sentía raro leer los libros legalmente y no preocuparse por ser descubiertos._

 _-No sé donde esta, solo que esta con Draco- Le contesto en un murmullo._

 _-Dime, Harry, ¿Cómo quieres a Zoe? ¿Para la calentura? ¿Para siempre?- La quería para las dos, para calentar su cama para siempre._

 _Pero aun no la amaba, era muy pronto, pero podría hacerlo, lo sentía, sentía como crecía en su pecho._

 _-¿Amabas a Ginny cuando te cásate con ella?- La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero Harry lo comprendía, Ron era el hermano mayor de Ginny y aunque nunca lo pareciera Ron se preocupaba por la gente que quería con fiera intensidad._

 _-Lo hice, pero creo que confundí las cosas.- Contesto después de una larga pausa.- Ella fue una buena amiga e incluso una buena novia, pero creo que era más como una hermana comprensiva-_

 _-Conozco el sentimiento, compañero.- Ambos suspiraron y por algunos minutos siguieron con su lectura._

 _-¡PAPI!- Un revoltijo de cabellos rojos se arrogo a los brazos de Ron y se sorbió la nariz._

 _-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- Ron tal vez era un poco brusco, pero con Rose no era más que delicado y dedicado, trato de aplacar el cabello revuelto de su hija y le limpio las mejillas llorosas con las manos_

 _-Scorpius y Albus no me dejan jugar con ellos.- Se quejo.- Albus dijo que tenía que mostrarle algo impresionante a Scorp y yo quería ir pero dijeron que no.- Ella comenzó a sollozar.- Les dije que haría algo aun más divertido contigo, pero me llamaron mentirosa y que lo que ellos harían era más divertido.- Ella se limpiaba los mocos el dorso de su muñeca e hipeaba, Ron negó._

 _-Por supuesto que haremos algo impresionante.- Dijo con seguridad.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

 _-Espiemos a Scorp y Albus y vamos a asustarlo- Dijo emocionada limpiándose una vez más la nariz._

 _-Absolutamente, ¿Qué se te ocurre?- Ron le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry subió a Rose a sus hombros y salió de la biblioteca dejándolo solo con un montón de libros y sabiendo que si Ron espiaba a Scorp y Albus nada malo les iba a pasar._

 _-Un dos tres por Harry.- Dijo la persona que le rodeo el cuello y que Harry sabía que era Zoe._

 _-No me estaba escondiendo.- Ella le dio un beso en el cachete y se sentó en la silla que Ron acaba de abandonar._

 _-Uhh, libros- Ella tomo el que Ron había abandonado.- Magia para invocar a los antiguos.- Leyó y cerro el libros con un estremecimiento.- Nada que sirva para convocar dioses es bueno.- Harry estaba de acuerdo.- Siento que Ranses se ponga pesado contigo. Es muy celoso.- A Harry no le importaba, realmente, Ranses no iba hacer que el perdiera su interés, no hoy, no nunca._

 _-No hay problema, aunque sigue amenazándome con un tal Aten y otro tipo llamado Castor, hasta con una tal Cleo.- Ella se rio._

 _-Tú no quieres enfrentarte a Aten. El realmente no parece impresionante la primera vez que lo miras, pero una vez le partió el brazo a un tipo solo utilizando su magia, sin varita.- Harry asintió fingiendo impresión.- Aunque claro luego ves que tiene como ese porte real y es tan elegante y correcto que la idea de decepcionarlo te hace sentir mal.- Ella sacudió la cabeza.- Una vez Ranses y yo lo llenamos de pintura porque estábamos hartos de sus buenas maneras.- Se rio recordando la broma- El es el hermano mayor de Ranses. Y Cleo es mi mejor amiga, nunca esta desacuerdo con los hombres que elijo.- Se encogió de hombros.- Cree que merezco algo mejor.- Ella se mordió los labios y miro a Harry.- Tú eres quien merece alguien mejor, Harry, mejor que Ginny, mejor que yo.- Harry negó, haciéndola callar._

 _-Estoy harto, Zoe, harto de que me digas que tú no eres la mejor.- Harry la miro furioso.- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas que te hace creer que eres la peor persona sobre la tierra?- Habían cosas que no podía decírselas, pero había otras, las que importaban que si podía abrirle el corazón y contarle todo, absolutamente todo, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que se apartara._

 _-¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo, Harry? Apenas y no conocemos, todo lo que sabes de mi es que un asesino quiere matarme.- Ahora más que nunca quería golpear algo hasta romperlo en millones de pedazo._

 _-Se que quieres tener hijos, Zoe, lo veo cuando tratas con los míos, deseas más que nada tener una familia, que amas el quiddtch como solo un deportista puede amar a su deporte, que quieres a tu familia con ferocidad y que tienes terror al futuro, que te aterra enamorarte por miedo a no ser suficiente.- Se quedo sin habla mirándolo con sorpresa.- Y si te quiero o no es problema mío tu solo deberías dejarte querer y ya está._

 _-Cuando tenía cinco años vi a mi madre y mis abuelos morir.- Comenzó en voz baja.- Mi madre me escondió en un armario y me pidió que no me moviera ni gritara. Alguien había entrado a la casa, mi padre estaba en Egipto, nosotras nos uniríamos a él al día siguiente.- Se quedo quieto sin saber que decir, así que solo escucho.- Tenía una pistola, pero era mago, mi madre le grito, exigiendo saber que hacía ahí y mi abuelo le apunto con su varita, mi abuela miraba nerviosa hacia donde estaba escondida y hablaba bajo y en griego, encomendándose a los dioses.- Volvió a susurrar.- No sé porque lo recuerdo tan vivido, solo tenía cinco años, aunque durante los años que siguieron siempre despertaba con las pesadillas, "Ladrones" grito el hombre con la capucha "Robaron lo que le pertenecía a mi padre" y dispara contra la abuela y contra mama, justo en la cabeza y mi abuelo le lanzo un hechizo asesino, pero entonces antes de morir disparo y mi abuelo murió también.- Sus ojos marrones estaba cristalizados.- Fue la primera vez que lo vi.- Miro a Harry a los ojos entonces.- Fue amable, toco a mi madre con delicadeza y a mis abuelos, también fue cuidadoso con el que había disparado, fue la primera vez que vi fantasmas, mi madre y abuela miraron con tristeza a donde me escondía y luego se fundieron en una luz flamante, mi abuelo dijo "Se buena" y junto con el que disparo también se disolvieron. El tenia un túnica enorme y usaba la capucha para taparlo al completo, camino hacia donde estaba, sin mancharse de sangre y abrió el armario, y se arrodillo frente a mí._

 _¿Cómo te llamas? Me pregunto su voz sonaba suave y calmada, como lejana, dije que me llamaba Zoe, se llamaba Tanatos aunque yo también lo conocía por Anubis y muchos creían que era un ángel, me tomo la mano y estaba cálida, "Siento lo de tus abuelos y lo de tu madre, pero ellos estarán bien , en un buen lugar" Le roge que me llevara con ellos, pero me acaricio el cabello con cariño "Te necesito viva y tu padre también" entonces me dio la primera marca "Están vivas porque tu lo estas" dijo y desapareció.- Guardo silencio por un largo rato mirándose las manos ahora, Harry se quedo callado por largos momentos._

 _-La muerte.- No necesito confirmación él lo sabía, ella estaba marcada por la muerte._


	25. Capitulo Veintitrés

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

-Tuve que hacer cosas, Harry, no me arrepiento y sé que si te cuento que clase de cosas te alejarías de mi.- El respiro, profundamente.

-Cuando eres Auror la línea que traza el bien y el mal es borrosa y tienes que hacer lo necesario para atrapar a los criminales, a veces nuestras formas no son las más honorables y aunque eso se justifique con lo del bien siempre gana al mal, tengo que aceptar que las veces que he tenido que asesinar me ha gustado.- El cerro el libro que estaba olvidado en su regazo y lo puso en la mesa.- Todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro interior, Zoe y Voldemort revolvió la mía de tal forma que a veces tengo que luchar para hacer lo que está bien. No soy bueno Zoe, no como a la gente le gusta creer, no como a mí me gustaría ser.- Una vez más ella rodeo la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Harry, ella se había cambiado de ropa, habían traído ropa para todos cuando estuvieron de acuerdo que volver a la Mansión era una mala idea, ella tenía unos shores azules y una camisa ajustada negra.

Le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y unió sus frentes, Harry abrazo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.- Realmente me gustas mucho, Harry.- El aliento de ella golpeo contra Harry.

-¿Estabas comiendo caramelos de limón?- Pregunto al oler su aliento.

-Ehh… nop- Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Esos caramelos de limón causan una extraña drogadicción.-

-¿Y ahora me lo vienes a decir?- Le pregunto ella separándose solo un poco.- Creo que he comido un centenar de ellos.- Se quejo.

-Tal vez tengamos que hacerte cambiar de adicción.- A Zoe la desarmaba que Harry hablara con ese tono bajo y seductor y que la acariciara con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo?- Y el unió sus bocas y ella se derritió contra el enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro de Harry y en un movimiento rápido se coloco a ahorcadas sobre el sin dejar de besarlo y de enredar sus manos en el cabello, el a metió las manos bajo su camisa y el contacto de su piel la hizo gemir.

-Por Merlin, Zoe ¿Qué me has hecho? Nunca he deseado nada como te deseo a ti- Y Harry sabía sobre desear cosas con todo su corazón.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Harry Potter? Si me pidieras que saltara desde la torre más alta lo haría sin vacilar.- Traslado sus besos al esbelto cuello de ella y una de sus manos subió hasta tomar al completo uno de sus senos.

-¿Y si te pido tener sexo sucio en una biblioteca escolar?- Su voz estaba ronca y sus manos tocaban todo.

-Diría ¿En qué posición?- El rugió y se lanzo hacia su boca.

-¿Harry?- Esta vez los dos soltaron un gemido lastimero, Harry apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Zoe.

-¿Pero es que no tiene un hija o un oficio que atender?- Le pregunto Zoe molesta cuando Hermione apareció ante ellos.

-¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?- Gruño Hermione con el tono de una maestra molesta.

-Tratar de tener sexo, algo que tu pareces querer que no suceda.- Le contesto Harry.

-Están en la biblioteca.- Dijo indignada.

-Cuando las ganas te agarran todo lugar es bueno.- Contesto Zoe y Harry soltó una risa antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

-Si vienes a hablarme de Ginny no quiero saberlo, estoy de buen humor en este momento.- La amenazo Harry y Zoe se puso de pie, el tuvo que acomodarse, tenía una erección que le haría difícil caminar bien.

Necesitaría una ducha de agua fría.

-No, no vengo a eso.- Hermione se sentó y suspiro- Harry, ¿Qué hago con Draco?-

-No lo sé, haz lo que quieras.- Le respondió Harry.-

-Ayúdame, Harry.- El no se sentía con ánimos de eso, no cuando Hermione no hacia más que interrumpirlo.

-Tienes que hacer algo rápido, me dijo que iba invitar a Pansy Parkinson, la conozco de una de las fiestas del Quiddtch uno de los jugadores italianos la invito y me la presento, es muy hermosa y se de buena fuente que una de sus modelos esta con los ángeles de Victoria Screet.- Hermione apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Por qué la invito?- Pregunto tratando de disimular su ira.

-Para enseñarle algo impresionante.- Contesto.- Me dijo que le gustaría, que Pansy era tan romántica que le gustaba hasta escuchar el canto de los pájaros en un día bueno y silencioso.- Se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero a esa bruja cerca de los niños.- Y se largo pisando fuerte.

-¿Lo inventaste?- Ella negó.

-Le mostré a Draco como hacer que los animales hablen con él y creyó que a Pansy le gustaría eso.- Harry la miro.- ¿Quieres que te muestre? Tal vez luego podamos hacerlo en el bosque prohibido.- Harry se puso de pie como propulsado por un resorte, la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con ella a arrastras.

Por cada pasillo que pasaban dejaban el eco de sus risas.

Zabini se retorció las mangas de su chaqueta y trato y fallo de poner su cabello en orden, seguía siendo un pequeño afro, se acerco hasta la habitación de Luna y dudo en tocar.

La chica le gustaba desde sus épocas en Hogwarts, tan natural, tan libre, su sonrisa, su cabello y lo pálida que era su piel, el hermoso contraste que hacia contra el negro de su piel, el hermoso azul grisáceo de sus ojos y como parecían ver nada y todo al vez .

Luna era como su nombre, pálida, etérea y lejana de alcanzar.

Toco dos veces y la chica de sus sueños abrió la puerta, pantalones marrones, camisa de colores, sandalias y una chaqueta de un verde pálido

-Hola Blasie.- El suspiro.

-Me preguntaba…- Trago saliva se removió inquieto, Zabini aterrador auror y mujeriego empedernido, asustado por pedirle salir a una chica- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?- Luna parpadeo con sorpresa, como no crellendose lo que Zabini acaba de preguntar.

-Blasie…- Entonces llego Ranses, con su piel tostada, su sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos repasados con Kohl.

-¿Estas lista?- Lo que dejo sin aire a Zabini y con unas ganas de asesinar, fue la sonrisa radiante que Luna le dedico al egipcio, como si fuera el único hombre, como si Zabini no existiera

-Oh, Ranses, Blasie me ha pedido salir.- Ranses le dedico una sonrisa filosa y Zabini como todo Slytherin le devolvió la mirada con la barbilla en alto y los bordes de sus labios curvados en una sonrisa amenazante.

-No lo culpo, hermosa, los hombres deberían hacer fila para acudir a tus puertas.- Se sonrojo y luego cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Luna tomo su mano y ella se volvió hacia Zabini.- Vamos a pasear por Hosgmaden- Ella sonrió emocionada.- Nos vemos.- Ranses le lanzo una mirada presuntuosa, de un hombre que conoce a sus enemigos y que saben que ha ganado.

Cuando los perdió de vista, Zabini cerró su puño y lo estrello contra la pared.

-Draco, es maravilloso, caminar por Hogwarts como cuando teníamos 11.- Draco se rio ante la emoción de su amiga, quien giro por los jardines y suspiro.

Pansy era una romántica, suspiraba por héroes fornidos que salvaban a damiselas en apuro, lloraba por perritos apaleados en la calle y creía con firmeza en los felices para siempre.

-Lo seria, si no estuviera trabajando- Pansy le saco la lengua y aspiro todo el aire que pudo.

-Tu negatividad no me afecta.- Le dijo con burla.

-Nunca te ha afectado.- Aseguro Draco, era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado Pansy, se había convertido en todo un monumento, con una personalidad tan alegre que contagiaba a todos, había dejado ser empalagosa y ahora solo era dulce, aunque aun podía desarmarte con los comentarios dignos de un Slytherin.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- Draco miro en la dirección que apuntaba la morena y no se sorprendió para nada al ver a Harry y Zoe riéndose como unos locos, estaban debajo de un árbol, piernas entrelazadas y Harry no perdía oportunidad de tocarla, la cara, el cabello los brazos, las piernas.

-Zoe y Harry.- El tomo de la mano a Pansy para llevarla por un camino que no interrumpiera a los tortolos.

-Que tierno.- Suspiro soñadora.- Harry es un buen hombre y Zoe es simpática- Draco podía asegurar que ya estaba viendo como serian sus hijos.- Y son guapos, tendrán niños lindos.- Draco torció los ojos y le sonrió a su amiga.- Me pregunto cuando llegara mi príncipe azul- No pudo evitar reírse y la rodeo por los hombros.

-Pero, Pansy, cariño, pensé que yo era tu príncipe azul.- Ella bufo y trato de separarse

-No, tú eres un asco, Draco. Ya no quiero nada contigo- Draco fingió querer besarla y cuando escucho el hechizo ya era muy tarde.

El y Pansy cayeron al suelo llenos de una sustancia muy parecida al moco de murciélago.

Pansy grito indignada y trato de quitárselo del pelo pero no funcionaba.

-¿Qué demonios?- Draco miro a Hermione quien los miraba con suficiencia, tenía la varita en la mano y sonreía con maldad.

¿Estaba acaso celosa? Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por el rostro del rubio, eso sí que era de buena calidad, si Pansy era lo que necesitaba para que Hermione abriera los ojos y estuviera con él, estaba seguro que a su amiga le iba a encantar jugar con la gryffindor.

Hermione giro y se alejo del lugar, con un suave movimiento de caderas y su cabello castaño ondulado batiendo con el viento

-¿Estas acaso saliendo con Granger?- Pregunto con desprecio su mejor amiga.

-No.- Respondió con sencillez.- Pero con tu ayuda eso va a cambiar pronto.-

-Ves- Le dijo Albus a su rubio amigo.- Es Phill el cuervo.

"Otro niño tonto" Dijo entretenido el cuervo.

-Yo no soy tonto.- Dijo indignado.- Soy un Malfoy- Sonrió con orgullo.

"Y yo un cuervo" Dijo con el mismo orgullo el cuervo.

-Mi amigo, Scorpius es genial, Phill, sabe hacer cosas que yo no.- Ambos entraron en una conversación con el cuervo en la que explicaban juegos muggles y sobre películas de acción que no deberían ver pero que siempre lograban ver.

-Papi, pensé que íbamos a asustar a Albun y Scorpius.- Ron asintió.

-Pero el bosque está lleno de arañas, cariños y sabes que papa odia las arañas.- Rose estaba sobre sus hombros y abrazo la cabeza de Ron, como consolándolo.- Entonces los vamos a esperar aquí y le hare creer que están en un gran, gran problema.- A Rose le gusto la idea, se centaron cerca de la casa de Hadrig y esperaron.

-Papi cuéntame otra vez la historia de las arañas- Ron se estremeció.

-Oh, eso es una historia de horror- Aseguro mirando como Rose se ponía a jugar con las hojas caídas.

-Me gusta cuando eres un héroe.- Solo para Rose, Ron era un héroe y solo por ella a él le gustaba serlo.

-¿Tú tienes las reliquias?- Zoe lo miro con sorpresa y Harry asintió.

-Están guardadas aquí mismo.- Los ojos de Zoe se iluminaron.

-Muéstrame.- Pidió ella, comenzando a formar un puchero, a Harry le pareció adorable.

-No se…- Se inclino hasta que sus bocas estaban rozándose.

-Harry…- Ronroneo y el tenso la mandíbula y trato de controlar la reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Solo con una condición.- Dijo con firmeza.

-La que quieras- Pero como siempre que las cosas estaban poniéndose calientes, Hermione venía a interrumpir.

-Hora de irse- Le dijo a Harry.

-Más vale que trate de un asesinato.- Gruño molesto poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Zoe.

-Si se trata de un asesinato.- Contesto molesta.- Y de una carta directa para ti.- Zoe frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué a Harry?- Hermione lo sospechaba, solo bastaba ver como los dos parecían babear cada vez que se veían.

-Vamos a dentro, Zoe, tengo que irme.- Ella aspiro aire.

-Realmente, Harry Potter, no tengo cinco años, no me hables como si fueras mi padre- Y ella camino indignada hacia el castillo, Harry miro con confuncion a Hermione.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes nada de las mujeres?- Ella negó decepcionada.

-¿Y ahora que hice? Estábamos bien.-

-Harry le estas ocultando cosas que necesita saber y ella se da cuenta, por eso esta molesta.-

-Trato de protegerla.- Gruño.

-Oh, Harry, eres aveces tan inocente.-


	26. Capitulo Veinticuatro

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

 _Señor Harry Potter,_

 _Aunque la situación en la que nos encontramos no es la mejor, es un placer dirigirse a usted por medio de la presente, mis disculpas si la carta tiene alguna que otra mancha de sangre._

 _El motivo por el cual le escribo se trata sobre Zoe Asenet, se que es un hombre de honor, un héroe y comprenderá que debe pagar por sus crímenes, su familia es una de vulgar ladrones, han formado su fortuna por medio de caminos ilegales, robando a trabajadores dignos, denigrando a buenas personas, encerrando por crímenes injuriosos._

 _Si señor Harry Potter, su familia es la causa de mis desgracias, la causa por la que no pude ver crecer a mis niños, la causa por la que mi querida esposa murió, Seth Asenet no estará vivo para pagar sus crímenes, pero estoy seguro que en el otro lado sufrirá cuando vea a su pequeña sufrir, de eso me voy a encargar yo, Harry Potter._

 _Quiero que me la entregue, quiero que la justicia la haga pagar por lo que su familia hizo, la quiero retorciéndose de dolor, quiero escuchar sus gritos, quiero su sangre y que por ella los Asenet me paguen mi deuda._

 _Entregueme a Zoe Asenet, señor Harry Potter y me olvidare que confabulo con los ladrones, entrégueme a Zoe Asenet y su familia no correrá peligros, pero si no me la entrega, Harry Potter y esto no se trata de una amenaza, se trata de una promesa, si no me entrega a la chica, voy atacar, Harry Potter, atacar por donde más le duele._

 _A lo mejor pudo con un novato como Tom Riddle el que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, pero créame que cuando le dicen que los egipcios son expertos en la muerte, lo dicen con propiedad._

 _Att: Anubis_

La sangre manchaba el suelo, las paredes, el hedor a muerte hacia el aire difícil de respirar, la combinación entre la putrefacción de la basura, tenía el ambiente pesado.

No era solo una víctima la que colgaba de una manera macabra desde el tejado, eran seis, seis víctimas en distintos puntos del Callejón Diajon y tres más cerca de la mansión Black, uno de ellos guindando en la farola que daba luz frente a las casas.

Todas con el cabello pintado de rojo, todas con el árbol tatuado, todas chorreando sangres, pero su muerte causada por los dementores.

Harry apretó con fuerza la carta entre sus manos hasta que se trataba de pergamino arrugado.

-¿Qué decía Harry?- Pregunto preocupada Hermione, la carta solo se mostraba a su destinatario a nadie mas.

-Quiere que la entregue.- Escupió las palabras con asco, como si la sola idea le causara nauseas.- Si no lo hago atentara contra mi familia.- Lo que más le dolía a Harry, sus hijos, los Weasley, hasta los Slytherin que ahora eran familia, pero Zoe también le dolía y solo la idea de saberla muerta le causaba una opresión en el pecho y una ganas terribles de encontrar a ese tal Anubis y hacerlo pagar.

-Ese hijo de puta.- Gruño Ron con desagrado.- Nueve víctimas en un solo día, nadie vio ni una maldita cosa, solo los muggles quienes solo aseguran que todo se volvió frió, oscuro y triste como la muerte.- Se paso una mano por los desordenados cabellos rojos.- Y el único auror que lo vio dijo incoherencias y se desmayo.

Los niños estaban en Hogwarts seguros en una sola habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Molly, Angelina, Fleur, George y Zoe quien mientras se quedara en la oficina de Dumbledore estaría a salvo de todos menos de su nueva adicción a los caramelos de limón.

Su pecho se apretó y gruño, no iba a dejar que se acercara a ellos.

-Ya sabe que nosotros sabemos quien es.- Hablo con voz de hielo Draco.- Y no le importa, se cree apoyado por los dementores.- Hermione se estaba mordiendo los labios.- Se cree indestructible

-¿Y no lo es?- Pregunto intranquila- Uno de los Aurores que presencio una de sus apariciones nos digo que no le temen al patronus.- No era como si pudieran confiar en la palabra del auror, estaba bastante trastornado.

-Hermione tiene razón.- Luna aun seguía con sus ropas de la cita con Ranses- Es un fantasma, viene y va, nadie lo ve, solo ven el desastre que deja.- Harry miraba a un punto muerto, con la vista fija en ese lugar.

-Al principio las asesinaba con hechizos que dejaban rastro.- Murmuro Zabini.- Pero ahora lo hace de una manera personal, deja que los dementores se alimenten hasta que ya están casi perdidas y antes de que sus corazones se detengan las cuelga y las desangra- Los reporteros ya habían llegado, tomando fotos al cuerpo, haciendo preguntas que no tenían forma de responder.

-Iré a la mansión Black.- Hablo Harry.- Voy a buscar al perro de Zoe, recogeré algunas cosas, tendremos que buscar algún otro lugar para quedarnos, el lunes comienzan las clases de Hogwarts.- Faltaba menos de una hora para que fuera viernes, solo tenían tres días para conseguir un lugar seguro.- No vamos a poner en peligro a los estudiantes.

-Harry, ¿Qué lugar más seguro que Hogwarts?- Harry suspiro y miro a Draco quien solo asintió una vez.

-¿Crees que servirá, compañero?- Cuestiono Ron.- Este tipo es magia negra pura y sus protecciones son magia negra.- Draco fue quien contesto.

-Es magia de sangre, Weasley, la magia de sangre no se altera solo un Malfoy puede levantar las protecciones y seguro como el infierno que ese hombre no es un Malfoy.-

No estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, pero si se había robado su bol de caramelos de limón.

-Es cierto entonces.- Murmuro con el libro abierto ante ella, Anubis es su gloria, mitad Chacal, mitad humano.

Y junto a este había un diario, un poco viejo, hecho de pergamino y cuero, escrito con tinta negra, el diario de su padre.

-Zoe Asenet guardiana de las reliquias.- Se paso una mano por el cabello y luego apretó su mano contra su pecho tratando de aliviar el dolor- La balanza, la cruz, la varita…- Negó con la cabeza- El báculo.- Y había algo mas, algo que no abría desde que era una niña curiosa, hace tantos años, algo que le hacia escocer los ojos y revolvía las sombras.

Las serpientes se retorcieron y salto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, no tenia porque temer, era solo Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo? ¿Y sola?- Cuestiono con la voz ronca por el cansancio, la ira y la preocupación.

El no era tan viejo, casi treinta años, pero ya podía ver reflejos blancos en su cabello.

Y luego escucho un ladrido y fue derribada por la mole de pelo.

-¡Alfa!- Ella se rió y el perro le lamió la cara- Mi buen chacal.- Susurro- Tú también eres un guardián, cuerpo de perro, alma de chacal.- Sus ojos escocían pero se negaba a llorar.

Harry se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo el diario de su padre, estaba escrito en ingles, "Para practicar el idioma" solía decir, aunque él nunca tuvo problema con los idiomas.

-Marcada por la muerte.- Murmuro el.-Ven Zoe.- Ella lo miro, lucia tan cansado y podía asegurar que tenía una o dos canas mas.- Ella se puso de pie con su ayuda y los tres salieron de la habitación.

-¿A donde vamos?- El suspiro.

-Te llevare con las reliquias- Eran solo las dos de la mañana no se escuchaba ni un paso en los pasillos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un baño, uno en desuso, se inclino en uno de lavamanos y murmuro unas cosas en parsel, sus serpientes se retorcieron.

Le tendió una mano y la guió en la oscuridad.

Era una cámara, una con una estatua de un tipo con barbas.

-Interesante.- Susurro Zoe y su susurro lleno la cámara con su eco.

Y había un cofre en el medio de la cámara, en una mesa de roble, Harry desactivo las protecciones y la animo a que se acercara.

Era un cofre sencillo de madera que no tenía llave y adentro llevaba un tesoro.

Una capa perfectamente doblada, una varita de un inmaculado blanco y en una cadena de oro puro una piedra de no gran tamaño del color de la obsidiana.

-Estas son- Le dijo Harry- Lo que me hacen el dueño de la muerte.- Zoe soltó una risita.

-Nadie es el dueño de la muerte, pero la muerte es dueña de todo- Ella tomo la piedra por la cadena.- ¿Qué suecedio cuando la sostuviste?

-Vi a mis padres, a mi padrino y a Remus.- Le confesó en voz baja.

-¿Crees que si yo la sostengo…- No pudo terminar la frase el solo hecho de pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

-Tu padre tal vez tenga algunas respuesta sobre su compañero Anubis.- Asintió Harry.- Creemos que él es el unido que nos puede contar las verdaderas razones de Anubis para asesinarte.- Ella le tomo la mano con fuerza.

-¿Vas a estar aquí?- Harry le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tanto como me quieras.- Tomo aire como si se tratara de valentía y cerro su mano alrededor de la piedra y cerró los ojos.

Harry los vio, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-Abre los ojos, Zoe.- Ellos los rodeaban y ella lo hizo y se tambaleo hacia atrás, Harry sabia como se sentía, ver a las personas que pensabas jamás volverías a ver, era como un golpe bajo.

-Oh, Zoe.- Suspiro la mujer de rizos castaños.- Mi pequeña y dulce, Zoe.- Ella abrió los brazos como si pudiera abrazarla pero Zoe no se movió se quedo estática.

-No nos puede tocar, cariño.- El hombre se parecía mucho a Zoe, ojos almendrados y piel color café.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto el hombre mayor, aunque tenía un porte de reyes, su cabello blanco lucia bien peinado y sus ojos grises se clavaban en el.

-Harry Potter, señor- Contesto.

-Están aquí- Apretó su mano como para darse animo.- Los he extraño mucho.

-Cariño, lo sabemos.- Harry podía ver el dolor de querer abrazarla y no poder.- Mi niña, nunca quise dejarte sola, pero las destinos nunca hacen caso a nuestros deseos.- Zoe asintió y unas lagrimas se escaparon de su control.

Harry no resistió el impulso y se las seco con la mano que no tomaba Zoe.

-Papi, alguien quiere asesinarme.- Los cuatro aguantaron la respiración

-¿Ahora qué has hecho, Seth?- Pregunto la mujer mayor la que tenía un asentó escoses y el porte de una valkiria, una valkiria sabia y retirada de la guerra.

-¿Quién quiere asesinarte?- Pregunto el padre de Zoe.

-Anubis.- Contesto Harry.- Dice que le robaron algo y que se va a cobrar la deuda con su sangre.- Asintió calmado.

-Quiere los instrumentos del Dios Anubis, de todo lo que logramos recolectar, de todos los símbolos de los dioses, siempre quiso los de Anubis, tal vez por su nombre o por su obsesión con la muerte.- Ella los tenia, cayó en cuenta Harry, ella tenía la balanza, tenía la cruz, tenía el báculo y tenia al chacal pensó mirando a Alfa que estaba echado a sus pies.- Cuando supe que sus intenciones eran abrir la Duat lo metí en Amenti, lo más cerca que estaría de la verdadera Duat, y si intente revivir a tu madre, Zoe y lo pague caro.- Zoe parpadeo con sorpresa.-Todo lo que ten enseñe, lo que recuerdas y lo que no, lo hice previniendo este día.-

-¿Lo que no recuerdo?- Pregunto ahora su tono sonaba molesto.- ¿Me has borrado mis recuerdos?

-No borrados, guardados, en tu propia cabeza, tus tíos conocen la palabra y supongo que Ranses también.- Miro a Harry.- Supongo que tu eres su novio.- Harry y lo iba a corregir.

-Si papa, si lo es.- Contesto Zoe.

-Buena elección, cariño.- La aprobó la madre.

-Es muy guapo.- Asintió de acuerdo su abuela y Zoe se sonrojo de una forma muy tierna.

-En ese caso, cariño, te libero de tus juramentos, de todos y cada uno.- Zoe lo vio y supo que Harry no podía, vestía al completo de negro como aquella vez.

-Ya es hora, Zoe- Su voz, como lo millones de susurro en los cementerios escondidos.- Una última despedida.-

-Me alegra haber conocido al padre de mis nietos- Seth miro a Harry- Cuídala, hijo, cuídala muy bien.

-Zoe ponle nombres griegos a tus niños y no dejes que la casa se caiga.- Le pidió su madre.

-Vamos a estar contigo, mi sol, no nos iremos, lo sabes y tu novio lo sabe.- Harry asintió, palabras parecidas le dijeron a él hace muchos años.

-Eres griega también, no dejes que un egipcio te pisotee.-

-Suelta la piedra, Zoe.- Y así lo hizo, porque la muerte se lo dijo y porque si seguía mirándolos terminaría llorando y obsesionándose, Harry la atrapo por la cadena con los buenos reflejos de un buscador.

-Yo los tengo, todos los instrumentos, los tengo yo.- Ella se volvió a Harry.- Tengo hasta las supuestos hijos de Midas, momificados en oro, tengo el telar de Aracne cuando fue vencida por Atenea, y tengo lo que dicen es el Velloncito de Oro.- Sostuvo la cara de Harry entre sus manos.- Tengo el libro de los muertos, Harry.- El la sostuvo por la cadera.- Tengo que contarte todo lo que se, Harry, pero tengo que liberar mis recuerdos reprimidos.- Parecía electrizada vibraba toda ella y estaba sudando a pesar del frió que hacía en toda la cámara.

-Zoe, cálmate.- Le ordeno en su voz más dominante.- Se que necesitas llorar- Lanzo la piedra al baúl y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.- No te detengas, Zoe, es malo.- Era como verlos morir una vez más, lo sabía.

Y desmorono en sus brazos y lloro.

* * *

-¿A qué se debe el ambiente sombrío?- Pansy miro a Draco, quien no parecía muy radiante esta mañana.

-Difícil trabajo- Le respondió tomando una gran taza de café.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- Le regalo una sonrisa un tanto muerta y negó.

-No, cariño, no puedes hacer nada- Ella saco una barra de chocolate de su bolso y se la dio a Draco.- Olvídalo, puedes hacer mucho- Comió del chocolate como si comiera el fruto de la vida eterna

-¿Estás bien, moreno?- Draco miro a Ranses caer junto a Pansy.

-No, para nada.- Estaba acabado.- Potter me contó que nos vamos ahora a tu casa.- Draco asintió.

-Es un poco sombría y aun escuchas los gritos de tortura, pero es segura.- Ranses suspiro.

-¿Magia de sangre, sabes que si te hacen sangrar y el intruso se llena las manos con tu sangre puede controlar la magia?- Draco se quedo mirándolo con un pedazo de chocolate a medio camino de la boca.

-Tratare de que no me hagan sangrar.-


	27. Capitulo Veinticinco

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

 _Ciao, amici. Bueno este capitulo tiene una pequeña escena de sexo, mis disculpas a los que no les guste y mis disculpas a los que crean que no es gran cosa, aun no me acostumbro a escribir esas escenas, pero no se preocupen tratare de mejorar. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que no pienses que Zoe es el típico OC que tiene mucho poder, en realidad Harry es mas poderoso que ella, solo que Zoe sabe canalizar mejor la magia y al ser la guardiana de objetos poderosos un poco de la magia de estos es donada a Zoe, como medida de defensa en caso de que alguien quiera robarlos. También espero que le guste el hecho de la inclusión de los tatuajes celtas y la mitología egipcia._

 _Una cosa mas, el hecho de que Seth no haya revelado gran cosa sobre Anubis se vera pronto resuelto ;)_

 _Feliz lectura._

* * *

-Yo dormiré con Zoe.- Anuncio a Harry cuando todos soltaron sus cosas en la amplia sala de Malfoy Manor

-Se veía venir.- Gruño Ranses.- Y quiero que sepas que no me gusta para nada.- Harry se encogió de hombros

-En realidad eso me tiene sin cuidado.- Contesto Harry de mala manera.

-Los niños van a dormir: Chicos en una habitación y chicas en otras.- Intervino Hermione antes de que la cosa pasara a los golpes- Siempre serán vigilados por un adulto.- Pansy había sido arrastrada también debido a que ella era importante para Draco y Draco era importante para Harry, como un hermano, uno molesto que es un poco mujeriego.

-Yo duermo con mi Draco.- Dijo con una voz chillona y de niña que hizo gruñir a Hermione y reír a Ranses.

-A mí solo me importa dónde voy a dormir yo- Zoe se cruzo de brazos molestas.- Así que si alguien es tan amable…- Harry se ofreció como voluntario y la sonrisa de Ranses decayó y lo miro como si quisiera asesinarlos, ambos lo ignoraron seguidos de Alfa.

-Voy hacerme una bufanda con sus tripas, ya lo verán.- Gruño Ranses y por un terrible momento Luna le creyó.

Los niños corrieron emocionado al gran jardín riendo y gritando, James con una pelota de futbol en las manos.

Y cuando poco a poco el salón se fue quedando sin gente, todos escogiendo una habitación, hasta que solo quedo Draco, quien de pronto se sintió como si Voldemort pudiera aparecer de la nada, las paredes tenían grabada los gritos de las personas que se torturaron y Draco podía jurar que sangraban.

-¿Estas bien?- El se sobresalto y giro para ver a Hermione, vestida en unos pantalones ajustados de jenns y un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, el cabello recogido descuidadamente y sin maquillaje.

Para ella debía de ser peor, en esa casa su tía Bellatrix la había torturado, Draco en esa época vivía asustado, sin poder dormir o comer y en un estado de enojo y depresión, muchas veces considerando suicidarse, pero eso era indigno de un Malfoy y era el acto mas cobarde, huir en vez de enfrentarte a tus problemas, así tu problema fuera el hombre mas psicótico y poderoso que había conocido Draco.

Tal vez por ello se enfrentaba a tantos locos en su profesión, porque después de Voldemort, nada podía ser peor, nada podía asustarlo tanto.

-Todo bien.- Dijo restando importancia y sonriendo, ella lo miro como si no se lo creyera.

-Estas temblando- Acorto la distancia hasta que tomo su mano y la apretó, Draco no lo había notado, temblaba como una hoja de papel.

-No es nada.- El trato de separarse.

-No te gusta estar aquí- El sonrió de lado, con desprecio.

-Los años mas felices fueron aquí y luego los peores de mi vida, llenos de grito, sangre, dolor y suplica.- Cada vez que se acordaba sentía su garganta cerrarse y el pánico venir a el.

-Draco…- Con un fuerte tiron se libero del agarre de Hermione y salio de la sala dejándola sola en el salón, confundida y con una extraña ganas de perseguirlo y hacerle contarle lo que le sucedía.

* * *

Zoe estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, Alfa en el suelo y Harry frente a ella, mirándola con suspicacia.

-¿Qué- Pregunto incomoda ante la intensa mirada verde.

El gateo sobre la cama, su mirada verde oscureciéndose cada vez que se acercaba a ella y tomo el libro que tenia entre las manos para lanzarlo sobre su hombro y robarle un beso, que la hizo gemir de sorpresa contra la boca de Harry.

Ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo atrajo con más fuerza contra ella y su boca, los lentes le molestaban así que Zoe se los quito y los lanzo al piso donde cayeron sobre Alfa que refunfuño y salió corriendo por la puerta que aun estaba abierta.

-Harry.- Llamo Hermione antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta y en un despliegue de magia sin varita cerró la puerta con fuerza y la aseguro, la risa de Zoe se apago cuando los besos de Harry resbalaron hasta su cuello en donde en una perfecta imitación de un vampiro comenzó a mordisquear y chupar.

Alguien toco la puerta con fuerza.

-Si no te largas, Hermione, te juro que te voy a lanzar un crucio.- Zoe no estaba en la conversación estaba arrancándole con las uñas la camisa a Harry desglosándola y lanzándola lejos, desabrochando el cinturón y los botones del pantalon, mientras que tocaba el bulto que estaba formando, Harry siseo, de rodillas permitiendo que ella hiciera con el lo que quisiera.

Ella beso uno de sus pezones y se separo con una sonrisa, mientras ella misma se sacaba la camisa.

-Tenemos que hablar.- La mujer era insistente.

-A menos que se trate de Voldemort regresando de la muerte con tutu rosa, ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Cuando Zoe libero sus pechos del brasier negro, Harry se olvido de todo y la arrogo con fuerza contra la cama tomando uno de sus pecho en la boca.

Zoe tenía los pechos muy sensibles, jadeo cuando los dientes de Harry rasparon y casi grito cuando la mano de él se escurrió entre el elástico de sus pantalones y se poso sobre la humedad que crecía entre sus piernas.

Cambio de pechos y siguió moviendo la mano por sobre la tela de la ropa interior haciendo que Zoe se retorciera de placer.

Otro insistente toqueteo en la puerta.

-Silencio- Grito con voz aguda Zoe debido a que en ese momento Harry mordió con fuerza su pezón, pero el hechizo sirvió para mantener los molestos sonidos de afuera a raya.

Con magia se quitaron el resto de la ropa y con una sonrisa diabólica Harry bajo sus besos hasta su vientre, donde beso y lamió de un extremo a otro, la planta de los pies de Zoe estaba completamente pegados a los omóplatos de Harry y cuando su boca resbalo y su lengua se introdujo en ella, se arqueo y con sus manos apretando el cabezal de la cama grito.

Las manos de Harry sostenían sus caderas en su sitio mientras el lamia como si ella fuera una paleta de su dulce preferido, la consumió como si se tratase de agua, ella no podía abrir los ojos, estaba totalmente cejada y cuando el orgasmo estallo en ella grito hasta que se quedo ronca.

Tendió a Harry de espalda sobre la cama, el se encontraba totalmente duro y ella lo acaricio, una, dos y hasta cuatro veces, a lo largos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba.

-Me gusta cómo me tocas, Zoes.- Ella le sonrió contenta.

-Pero te va gustar mas esto.- Le paso la lengua lo largo de su pene y luego se monto a horcadas sobre sus caderas, apoyada en sus rodillas guió a Harry dentro de ella y cuando sintió la punta presionando en su entrada se deslizo poco a poco hacia abajo, mordiéndose los labios y sin perder la vista del rostro de Harry, gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.-Vas a gritar mi nombre, Harry.- Dijo cuando lo tuvo dentro de ella, grande, grueso y caliente y se mantuvo ahí sintiendo sus entrañas contraerse y humedecerse mas a su alrededor.

-Muévete- Le dijo con voz ronca y Zoe giro las caderas, sin levantarse ni un poco.

-¿Me ves?- Le pregunto, mientras pasaba su cabello a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Solo tu silueta, pero te siento.- Las manos de Harry se posaron en sus pechos y se deslizaron por sus costados hasta detenerse en su cintura y con fuerza la alzo sobre su pene y la volvió a dejar caer, ambos soltaron un gemido lastimero y Zoe puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry y sus caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar, por toda la caliente carne de Harry, haciéndola gemir y trayendo lagrimas de placer a sus ojos, estaba sudada y caliente como el mismo infierno- Oh Merlin, te siento tan bien.- Zoe se sintió en el paraíso cuando Harry se alzo y sin salirse de su interior tomo uno de sus pechos en la boca.

-Harry, Harry.- Solo podía repetir su nombre, como para asegurarse de que se trataba de él y no de una fantasía, no que las hubiera tenido o algo parecido.

Cuando ambos acabaron, primero Zoe gritando a toda voz el nombre de Harry, ambos cayeron exhaustos, Harry hacia atrás y Zoe se acomodo cómodamente sobre él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la estrello, deleitándose con su calor y de cómo sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo uno sobre el otro.

-Si a mi libro se le doblo aunque sea una página te golpear con un bate.- El se rió entre dientes.

-Si sigues haciéndome esto, Zoe, voy a terminar enamorado.- Zoe le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

-Estarías totalmente chiflado si te enamoras de mi, Harry.- Acaricio su espalda con la yema de los dedos.

-Creo, Zoe, que soy el único que puede dominarte- Ella bufo, pero no hizo nada para separarse de él, cerró los ojos y suspiro disfrutando de la calidez.

-Solo no vayas por ahí divulgándolo.- Harry le beso la frente y suspiro feliz, mas feliz que cuando Voldemort quedo borrado de la faz de la tierra, mas feliz que cuando gano su partido de Quiddtch, pero no tan feliz como cuando sus hijos nacieron, era mas bien un empate.

* * *

-Hermione, deja a Harry en paz por el amor a Dios.- Gruño Ron mientras hacía malabares con una dormida Rose sentada en sus piernas y recostada sobre su pecho y para tomar de su cerveza mientras analizaba el tablero de ajedrez.

-Uno pensaría que estas celosa y por eso no quieres que esos tengan sexo.- Murmuro Zabini mirando su torre caer ante el caballo de Ron.- Hermione frunció el ceño y camino de un lado al otro.

-Estamos en un caso Zoe es la principal víctima, Harry no debería estar haciendo esas cosas con ella.- Luna, quien leía una revista al revés decidió dar su opinión.

-Pero, Herms, ellos se van a enamorar.- Zabini señalo a Luna.

-Si ella lo ve, Granger, ¿Por qué tu no?- Ella gruño y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-Zoe no me agrada para Harry.- Dijo en voz baja.- Ella es algo rara.

-Hermione…- Dijo Ron con calma.- La chica es totalmente extraña y a Harry parece gustarle, no tiene ni idea de Hogwarts y ni de la guerra, tiene sus propios problemas y hace sentir a Harry diferente y vivo. Deberías estar feliz de que por fin Harry está feliz y relajado.- Eso no sorprendió a Hermione para nada, Draco entonces entro luciendo un poco despeinado y con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-Lo que sucede, querida comadreja, es que Granger quiere que regrese con tu sucia hermana.- Se medio tambaleo hasta lanzarse sobre el sofá junto a Zabini y casi caer sobre este, para nada impresionado Zabini hizo su jugada en contra de Ron.

-Por favor.- Susurro Ron.- ¿Después de todo por lo que pasaron?- Hermione se cruzo de brazos.

-Con terapia matrimonial pudo haber funcionado.- Luna estaba ocupando su tiempo leyendo la revista e ignorando la discusión.

-Que se casaran fue un terrible error desde el principio.- Dijo con seguridad Ron haciendo jaque a Zabini.

-¡MALDITO PELIRROJO!- Gruño molesto Zabini y Ron le sonrió con petulancia, Rose se removió sobre él y se llevo un dedo a la boca, medio gruño y se acomodo mejor para que ella estuviera cómoda.

-Deberías llevarla a su cama.- Le dijo Hermione.

-Dice que no le gusta.- Ron se encogió de hombros.- Y que quiere dormir conmigo y como no pienso acostarme tan temprano, se pego como una lapa a mi.- No era como si ha Ron le molestara, a pesar de tener la pierna dormida y de hacer casi imposible el hecho de beber su cerveza, le gustaba que Rose se sintiera segura con él.

-A demás, Hermis, Zoe entiende a Harry de una forma en la que ninguno de nosotros lo hace.- Continuo Zabini.

-¿Cómo Oh.-Gran-Sabio-Blaise?- El torció los ojos.

-El sarcasmo no te queda, mujer.- Volvió acomodar las piezas del ajedrez y se sacudió a Draco quien consideraba el hombro de su amigo como una buena almohada.- Ambos perdieron a sus padres muy jóvenes.- Hermione y va responder pero entonces entro Harry, silbando alegremente el pelo húmedo y despeinado, una sonrisa en su cara y caminaba con confianza.

-Estoy totalmente celoso que seas el único que este cojiendo.- Le gruño Draco, Luna y Hermione se sonrojaron, miraron a Rose para ver si esta había despertado de pronto pero ella ronco y babeo la camisa de Ron.

Suspiro felizmente.- Puedo vivir con tu envidia, mi amigo.- Miro a su castaña amiga.- ¿Y qué querías hablar conmigo?- De pronto le entraron ganas de aporrear a su amigo con fuerza.

-Ya no importa.-

-¿Ves como no era tan importante?- Zabini se rió entre dientes y volvió a empezar una partida con Ron.

-¿Y dónde está tu amada, Harry?- El rubio estaba borracho, decidió Harry al ver su cara sonrosada y oírlo hipear y recostado de Zabini-

-Al parece ni Albus, ni James desean dormir en su habitación y quisieron que Zoe les leyera algo llamado Juego de Tronos o tal vez era El Padrino, sea como sea tiene la violencia necesaria para tener a mis hijos entretenidos.- Los demás chicos habían escogido camas y estaban ya dormidos, menos Ted que estaba contando las horas para su partida a Hogwarts, Harry sospechaba que no podría enviarlo y estaba buscando la forma de decírselo sin que el chico estallara en una ira incontrolable.

-Y a sus hijos les agrada, Hermione, Zoe es perfecta para Harry.- Le dijo Zabini.

-Eso es tan correcto, compañero.- Suspiro Harry.

-Y es pelirroja.- Agrego Luna desde su escondido lujar tras la revista.- Por la tradición Potter y eso.- La que decía que todos los Potter se enamorarían de una pelirroja.

-Espero que cuando le pidas matrimonio su primo no te aporree hasta la muerte- Sinceramente Harry no sabía si la cosa iba llegar tan lejos, pero de pronto la idea de que Zoe fuera su esposa comenzó a crecer en su mente.

-Bueno, apartando mi vida amorosa del tema.- Pidió Harry en voz seria.- Es hora de hablar de un asesino.- Y ahora mas que nunca el deseaba atraparlo y ponerlo once metros bajo tierra, porque sin duda eso iba a terminar en muerte.


	28. Capitulo Veintiséis

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

-Sabemos su nombre, sospechamos su motivo, pero aun no estamos más cerca de atraparlo.- Hermione asintió conforme con el resumen.

-Estuve pensando…- Anuncio Draco, con la voz pastosa por el alcohol- Hablar con sus antiguos colegas, hablar con los colegas de Seth Asenet, a los mejor y con un poco de suerte ellos arrojan más luz sobre este caso.

-Para eso tendríamos que movernos a Grecia y no estamos seguro de que estén en Grecia, por lo que sabemos podrían estar regados por todo el mundo.- Le recordó Hermione con su voz de suficiencia.

-Por eso investigue.- Murmuro Draco ahorrando el decir "Estúpida, sangre sucia" aveces era así de infantil.- Seth trabajo con muchas personas, pero reduje la búsqueda hasta los colegas más cercanos, los que trabajaron en más de seis excavaciones juntos, eso me hizo a cortar la lista a veintinueve personas, de las cuales diez son profesores universitarios, cuatro siguen haciendo excavaciones, ocho están muertas y siete viven tranquilamente en sus casa sin preocuparse por nada. Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado ya que la mayoría son muggles.

-¿Cuando hiciste toda esta investigación?- Pregunto Harry seriamente sorprendido.

-Cuando tu estaba teniendo sexo, yo tengo que entretenerme con otras cosas- Murmuró un poco picado.

-Solo me queda una semana con los niños.- Anuncio Harry.- Solo tenemos una semana para arreglar todo y tener las cosas en orden para ir hacer todas estas preguntas, los chicos tendrán que quedarse juntos en un lugar protegido y no salir a menos que sea con un adulto.

-La Madriguera es un buen lugar.- Opinó Ron- Tiene casi tantos hechizos como esta casa.- El se puso de pie cargando sin dificultad a Rose.- Me retiro, me voy a dormir.- Todos lo vieron irse en una especie de silencio de reflexión.

-¿Que vamos hacer con Zoe?- Cuestiono Zabini.

-Llevarla con nosotros.- Contestó Harry.

-Es lo mejor.- Asintió Hermione.- Esta mas segura con nosotros y ella misma podría arrojar más luz sobre la investigación.- Luna estaba segura de que Zoe Asenet sabia mas de lo que daba a conocer y una extraña sensación le dijo que Harry era partícipe de ese secreto.

-Mañana iré al ministerio a poner al día todos los documentos necesarios para los trasladores y hablar con el gobierno mágico de cada país al que visitaremos, Draco me dará la información antes de que vaya al ministerio.- Luna se puso de pie.- Me retiro, tengo que dormir para estar en mis cabales mañana.- Nadie mencionó que Luna realmente estaba carente de cordura. Ella se retiró con la mirada de Zabini pegada a su espalda y Zabini tenía a Draco pegado al hombro y este comenzó a roncar.

-Mierda.- Zabini sacudió su brazo.

-¿Que pasa?- Le pregunto Hermione.

-Draco, cuando está borracho tiende a usarme con almohada y no hay cosa en esta vida que lo haga levantar cuando está así.- Harry se burlo.

-Tal vez puedas cambiar de puesto con Herms.- Zabini miro a la castaña con esperanza.

-Yo…- Zabini le hizo ojitos.

-Por favor, por favor, sácame de aquí.- Lo cierto es que este se encontraba atrapado entre el reposa brazo del sofá y el cuerpo de Draco.

-Esta bien.- Harry se fue, dejando a esos dos con la tarea imposible de despertar a Draco y salvar de su peso asfixiante a Zabini.

Primero fue a la cocina a servirse un gran vaso de agua y se encontró con que Alfa estaba tratando de atrapar su cola en el medio de la cocina, Harry tomó eso como señal de que el chico tenía hambre, sirvió un poco de comida para perro que trajo de la Mansión Black y le servio agua, el perro le ladro feliz como diciendo "Hey, gracias" Harry se tomo el agua casi de un solo trago y luego se fue a su habitación.

Cuando entro no había ni pista de sus chicos y volvió a salir para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Los encontró en la habitación que compartían, ambos estaban durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, James tenía los pies en la cara de Albus y este abrazaba una de las piernas de su hermano como si tratase de un oso de peluche.

Harry sonrió y regresó a su habitación, cuando entro cerro la puerta con cuidado y agradeció que la habitación tuviera su propio baño, le lanzo una mirada a Zoe que estaba ocupando todo la cama y que roncaba ligeramente, con una sonrisa se perdió en el baño.

Cuando por fin se metió en la cama junto a Zoe está ronroneo, realmente ronroneo y se pegó a su pecho, colocó sus lentes en la mesa de noche y antes de decir Lumos el se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

Ranses estaba más o menos de mal humor.

-¿Regresar a Grecia?- Pregunto mirando a Luna.

-Algunos de los colegas de tu tío se encuentran en ese lugar.- Eso lo podía entender, lo que no entendía era el hecho de que ellos pensaran que Zoe iba a poner un pie en Grecia.

-¿Pretenden llevar a Zoe?- Luna asintió.

-Es lo mejor.- "Aja", pensó Ranses, "como se nota que esta aun no conoce a mi prima"

El se llevo una tostada a la boca y vio a todos los niños que estaban gritando y comiendo alrededor de la gran mesa de comedor y vio la cara cansada de sus padres "no hijos para mi" se prometió.

Era una buena cosa que Luna no tuviera hijos, el sonido del timbre retumbó por toda la sala.

-Alguien llama a la Red Flu.- Draco se puso de pie, luciendo tan impecable como siempre, Ranses recordó que Lucius Malfoy nunca lucia menos que perfecto y se preguntó si en Azcaban lucía tan perfecto.

Pocos minutos después entró Draco seguido de un hombre alto y de piel pálida ligeramente ruborizada, tenia el cabello rubio hecho un desastre, vestía con un suerte de rombos y unos pantalones sencillos, en cada hombro llevaba un bolso colgando.

-¡Ralf!- Luna se puso de pie y corrió hasta el hombre, solo que cuando llegó hasta el se puso de rodillas, Ranses frunció el ceño ante eso hasta que escucho unas risas infantiles y gritar "MAMI".

Ranses se inclinó en la mesa para coger la mantequilla y lanzar una mirada lo que vio casi hizo que le dejara de gustar Luna.

"Joder es madre" Murmuró en sus pensamientos sentándose y untando la mantequilla en una nueva tostada, al parecer todas las mujeres de su edad ya tenían hijos.

-¿Porque trajiste a los niños?- Preguntó Luna con su suave voz.

-Porque necesito que los cuides durante unas semanas.- Alguien eructo y una risas infantiles llenaron el lugar y algo lo golpeó en la cara cuando levanto la vista se encontró a Zoe saludándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Que?- Le pregunto.

-Tienes que salvarme de ir a Grecia.- Le dijo en Griego antiguo para que los que tenía alrededor no se enteraran.

-¿Como pretendes que haga eso?- Le pregunto en el mismo idioma.

-¡No se! Pero has algo rápido.- Ranses suspiro, a él siempre le tocaba cargar con las tareas raras que Zoe le mandaba.

-Ralf no puedo, estoy en medio de un caso y tengo que viajar a Grecia.- Luna acarició el cabello rubio de sus dos niños, estos se encontraba abrazando sus piernas.

-No eres la única que tiene cosas que hacer, Luna.- Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Si? ¿Y esa cosa tan importante no tendrá que ver con tu secretaria y un crucero?- Alguien ahogó una risa en el medio del silencio que se hizo.

-Luna…- Ella levanto la mano.

-Mejor callate, vete a disfrutar de tu crucero, con un poco de suerte y se hunde- Solo Ralf lograba sacarle ese temperamento y esa ira que residía en lo profundo de ella.- Los chicos y yo nos lo pasaremos genial en Gracias, ¿verdad que si, niños?- Los dos niños abrazaron con fuerza las piernas de su madre hasta que algo mas les llamo la atención.

-¡TIO BLAISE!- Zabini se quedó en momentáneo shock, el lucia recién duchado y con un elegante smoking, el vestirse bien era cosa de los sangre pura.

-Oh vaya, los gemelos Lysscander y Lorcan.- Los dos niños se estrellaron contras sus piernas.- ¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto mirándolos con una sonrisa que murió cuando miro a Ralf.- Ah, hola, Rolf.- El tipo fruncio el ceño y le lanzo una mirada asqueada.

-Es Ralf.-Luego miro a Luna con molestia.-Sus cosas- Rolf le entregó dos bolsos a Luna.- Me largo.- Y sin despedirse de nadie se fue por donde vino.

Otro pedazo de pan se estrelló contra la cara de Ranses.

-¡Zoe, basta!- Le gruño molesto y ella le puso su cara de cachorro abandonada.

-Pero, Ranses..- El negó con la cabeza, pero ella puso ojos grandes y suplicantes.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Harry

-Que Zoe no quiere ir a Grecia porque le tiene pavor y espera que yo la salve de ello.- Zoe hizo un sonido ahogado.

-Traidor- Lo acusó y Harry solo arqueo una ceja- No le tengo pavor, solo no quiero volver.

-Zoe…- Ella negó.

-No quiero.- Ranses suspiro.

-Vamos Zoe, extrañas Grecia.-

-Si, pero no quiero ir, hay cosas malas en Grecia, lo sabes- Le señaló acusadora.

-Y también las hay en Egipto e Irlanda y en Inglaterra, las cosas malas están en todos lados- Le recordó con calma pero ella negó.

-Pero en Grecia pueden lastimarme- Nadie más entendía la conversación, nadie salvo Harry que podía asegurar que se trataba de los recuerdos de su familia.

-Vas a estar protegida, cariño, nada te va a lastimar.- Le aseguró Harry.

-Todos estuvieron felices cuando mi padre murió, te aseguro que nos les va importar una mierda si me matan.- Y ella se puso de pie y salió como un torbellino.

-Es mentira.- Tranquilizo Ranses a Harry cuando este lo miro esperando una explicación.- Lo dice para que la dejen quedarse.- El bebió café y Luna regreso a su asiento con un niño rubio, el otro niño rubio estaba con el negro, dígase de Zabini.

-¿Que hay de malo en Grecia?- Pregunto una de las esposas del clan pelirrojo, si Ranses no se equivocaba era Fleur.

-Recuerdos.- Le contesto Ranses.- Por cierto, ¿Donde nos vamos a quedar?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Vamos?- Cuestiono.

-Por supuesto que vamos, no voy a dejar a Zoe sola y de paso yo se de un lugar donde no tienen que pagar hospedaje- Contesto, cuando fue a tomar un poco mas de pan, el hio rubio de Luna toco su mano y se rio.

-Niños.- Grito riendo y Ranses miro con horror como la mano babeada del niño tocaba sus tatuajes.

-Lyssca deja al señor en paz- Lo reprehendido Luna con voz calma, por un momento Ranses casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.

Definitivamente no niños para el.

-El Ministerio paga el hospedaje.- Le dijo Hermione.

-La casa es frente al mar y tiene protecciones.- Murmuro limpiándose la mano con disimulo y rondando un poco mas lejos del niño rubio.

-¿Tu casa?- Zabini lo miro molesto, notando lo que había hecho.

-La de Zoe-


	29. Capitulo Veintisiete

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Cuando Harry tuvo que decirle a Ted que no podía ir a Hogwarts el realmente temió por su vida, su cabello se puso rojo, pero no del rojo Weasley, mas bien del rojo sangre, lo que significaba ira.

-Pero padrino...- Dijo con esa voz que predecía el apocalipsis, pero Harry se mantuvo firme.

-Cuando atrapemos al asesino podrás regresar- Ted lo miro furioso.

-Eso podría tomarles una vida, ademas es Hogwarts, seré extra cuidadoso, nada me va a pasar. Mis amigos van a estar.- El lo miro considerándolo, tal vez fuera seguro dejarlo ir, pero tenia miedo, en la Madriguera estaría bajo la atenta mirada de un auror.- Por favor, padrino, por favor, por favor.- El puso esos grandes ojos suplicantes y hasta se atrevió a hacerle puchero.

-Joder, esta bien.- Ted respiro tranquilo y sonrió.- Pero mas te vale que sigas muy cuidadosamente mis instrucciones, Ted Lupin o realmente te las vas a ver conmigo.

-Si, padrino.- Pero el estaba muy feliz como para que le importara.

* * *

-He oído que Marruecos es muy cálido en esta época del año- Anuncio Zoe mientras esperaban a que su traslador estuviera listo.

-Marruecos siempre es cálido- Murmuro Harry.

-¡Y MIRA ESTO!- Ella le mostró la revista que estaba ojeando- Los Roques, es una linda playa, Venezuela, el mejor café, estoy segura que sería mucho mejor que Grecia.

-Mira Zoe...- El aclaro su garganta.- se que tienes miedo, pero puedes asegurar que no voy a dejar que nada te pase.- Ella paso otra pagina y casi pego la revista a su cara.

-Irlanda, montañas, una linda cabaña, los dos juntos.- Ella le lanzó una mirada seductora y Harry casi, casi estuvo apunto de decir que si y largarse a esa cabaña irlandesa.

-Estoy seguro que en Grecia hay muchos lugares hermosos.- Dijo en cambio.

-Los hay, pero ninguno que quieras ver.- Le aseguro.- Es más, Grecia está mal económicamente, tuvo que vender sus islas, terrible, terrible cosa.- Ranses se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo compre dos.- Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, menos Zoe que quería ahorcarlo.

-¿Y a ti quien te dio derecho?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu no eres mi madre, Zoe.- Ella le saco la lengua pero se puso pálida cuando dijeron que sus trasladores estaba listos.

Tal vez si corría con todas sus fuerzas... pero Harry le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la hizo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la sala.

-Yo realmente...- Pero nadie escuchó sus balbuceos, de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Si finges un desmayo te haré cosquillas hasta que no puedas respirar.- Ella se cruzó de brazos cuando Harry lanzó por el piso sus planes.

Todos pusieron su mano sobre el traslador que era un libro.

-Por cierto, Zoe, nos vamos a quedar en tu casa.- Le dijo Ranses justo cuando el mundo dio vueltas y desapareció.

Cuando el mundo dejó de moverse y Zoe pudo concentrarse algo se concentró en la fachada de su casa.

De frente estaba la casa con la fachada completa de vidrio, las palmeras a cada lado, la casa estaba a oscuras pero Zoe podía ver la silueta de los muebles, casi podía ver las miradas acusadoras de los cuadros, sentía el viento marino a su espalda y giró para estar cara a cara con el mar, hace mucho que no lo veía, desde que su padre se voló la cabeza de un tiro justo en el lugar que encontró a su madre muerta.

La diferencia entre Reino Unido y Grecia no era mucha, solo dos horas, cuando salieron de Reino Unido habían sido las ocho de la noche y aquí estaba la luna en su puesto de las diez y luna llena ni más ni menos, se alzaba imponente sobre el mar, las olas rompían con delicadeza en la orilla la espuma brillando con luz pálida.

-¿Estas bien?- Ella parpadeó como saliendo de un trance y miró a Harry y luego mir alrededor, buscando a los demás.- Ya entraron.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Este lugar es hermoso.

-Lo es- Acepto con una pequeña sonrisa.- Camina conmigo.- Le pidió a Harry mientras se quitaba sus botas y medias para sentir la arena entre sus pies.

Harry no la había visto tan seria, pero la siguió, sacándose los mocasines y las medias dejándolas junto a las botas de Zoe y la siguió a la orilla de la playa. La brisa lo golpeaba, refrescandolo, el olor a sal extrañamente lo reconfortaba y el ruido del mar, ese suave ronroneo lo tenía hipnotizado.

-¿Creciste aquí?- Ella entrelazo sus dedos cuando estuvo junto a ella.

-Cuando las expediciones duraban mucho o yo me aburría me enviaban acá con mis abuelos.- No apartaba la vista de la luna.- Solía escaparme de la cama y darle unos terribles sustos a mi abuela- Le contó.- Aunque mi abuelo nunca se paraba de la cama: "Seguro está jugando con la luna, agápi" le decía, pero mi abuela salía convertida en una furia a buscarme y me arrastraba hasta su habitación exigiendo a mi abuelo que me regañara, él se despertaba me decía: "¿La luna estuvo divertida hoy?" y mi abuela le gritaba "No la animes" y luego me mandaba bañar y me obligaba dormir con ellos, para que no me volviera a escapar.- Para ese punto ambos estaban sentados frente al mar mirando la luna- Luego cuando se fueron y mi papá y yo veníamos acá, corría por toda la playa con la esperanza de que viniera a regañarme.- Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por todo el perfil de su rostro desde la esquina de su ojo y Harry se la limpio con una suave caricia.

-Estoy seguro que sea donde esté, estará preocupándose por ti.- Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres ver mi cuarto de la infancia?- El sonrió.- Me gustaría ver algún día tu cuarto de la infancia.-

-Los primeros doce años de mi vida dormí en la alacena.- Ella hizo un adorable puchero.

-Una vez me encontraron durmiendo en la alacena y mi abuela me dio una buena paliza.- Harry se rió de esto sin saber porqué y ambos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado en este lugar?- Cuando ella negó, Harry le sostuvo la barbilla con una mano y bajo la cabeza para atrapar sus labios en un suave beso, delicado, uno que hizo suspirar a Zoe y a Harry darse cuenta que el no amo a Ginny y que si estaba enamorado de Zoe.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Los dos se separaron para ver a Hermione caminar hacia ellos hecha una furia y Harry se rió.- Besuquearse en la arena, ¿Que son? ¿Adolescentes cachondos?

-Al parecer tu abuela revivió.- Zoe se llevó la mano a la boca para no reírse.- Y dijo cachondos.

-Uno los deja solos dos segundos y ya quieren estar teniendo sexo por todos lados.- Los regaño ella y Draco estaba más atrás negando con diversión.

-Enserio, rubio, haber si le das a la mujer lo que necesita.- Le aconsejo Zoe.- Acaba de arruinar un momento perfecto.

-Vamos, Zoe, vamos a ver tu habitación de la infancia y tal vez la luna los haga tener sexo de una buena vez.- Harry tiró de su mano y los dos salieron corriendo.

-AFRODITA ILUMINALOS- Grito Zoe y la risa de Harry llenó el aire.

-Nunca había escuchado a Harry reír así- Murmuró Hermione un poco sorprendida.

-Nunca antes había estado tan enamorado.- Le recordó Draco.- ¿Ahora porque no te beso bajo la luna?- Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con un poco de temor y deseo.

-Pensé que me harías rogar.- Trato de sonar un poco presuntuosa.

-A lo mejor y soy yo quien está rogando.- Dio dos paso para estar cerca de ella le rodeo la cintura con un brazo la pego a su pecho y la beso.

El corazón de Hermione dio un loco saltó en su corazón y le devolvió el beso, enredando su manos izquierda en los sedosos cabellos rubios de Draco y la derecha sosteniendo la camisa de Draco, con miedo a que se apartara.

¿De eso se estaba perdiendo? ¿De ese dulce sabor? ¿Porque tenía tanto miedo Hermione? Ella ya no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que la boca de Draco se sentía tan bien y su cuerpo tan cálido se amoldaba tan exquisitamente contra ella, que la hizo suspirar.

-¿Quieres rogar ahora?- Preguntó con la voz ronca cuando se separó de su boca, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Uhh, sí- Respondió ella aun muy aturdida y Draco soltó una risita y le dio un suave beso en la nariz.

-Espero que la espera a la que nos sometiste a ambos te haya servido de algo- Le dijo y Hermione recordó a la insufrible de Parkinson.

-¿Que pasa con Parkinson?- Le pregunto molesta, tratando de soltarse, pero Draco la sostuvo con facilidad.- ¿Y tus otras novias?

Draco lo pensó un momento.- Puedo dejarlas y solo concentrarme en ti- Le contestó con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Y los niños?- Draco acarició su mejilla con los nudillos.

-Podemos tener más si quieres, yo ya tengo al heredero Malfoy.- Hermione quiso golpearlo pero por una razón eso era importante para las familias sangre puras.

-¿Y con los que ya tenemos? ¿Que les diremos?- Él se encogió de hombros.

-Que un día estaba odiando a la insufrible sangre sucia de Grifyndor y que al siguiente estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.- Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo beso y entonces siguió el ejemplo de Zoe y Harry, cachondear en la arena.

* * *

-Bienvenido a mi habitación- Le dijo Zoe cuando ambos entraron a esta, luego de saltear a Ron y Zabini que se debatían en una dura partida de Monopolio, junto con Luna, los gemelos Lyssander y Lorcan, y Ranses, este último le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a Harry cuando este le dio una nalgada a Zoe cuando pasaban junto a ellos.

-Es muy hermosa- La vista era increíble, daba directo al mar, había una cama King frente a la terraza, en el lateral de la habitación una puerta que daba al baño, y junto a esta puerta un enorme closet, había una mesa de noche junto a la cama y en cada rincón una pila de libros, el closet tenía una apertura en el medio para un televisor pantalla plana.

-Al parecer Ranses pensó en todo.- Susurro mirando el televisor con adoración y la laptop que se encontraba cuidadosamente puesta sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿A cambiado mucho?- Le pregunto curioseando, las fotos que tenía pegadas en la pared que daba al cabezal de la cama, la mayoría eran caratulas de películas o afiches de bandas, pero también había una gran anj en el medio de todo ese alboroto de fotos.

-No tanto.- Las fotos y las cosas vergonzosas desaparecieron cuando ella le lanzó un hechizo, solo dejando el anj.- El televisor es nuevo.- El se sentó en la cama y se le quedó mirando, ella le frunció el ceño- ¿Que?

-Eres sin duda la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto- Ella se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal, Auror Potter.- Le aseguró ella.

-Deberías desnudarte y dejarme admirar tu belleza al completo.- El no espero que ella contestara, él era un mago y como mago hacia lo que le venía en gana, con un movimiento de su muñeca la ropa de ella desapareció, Harry sonrió y soltó un silbido.- Divina- Le dijo y ella lo miró mal.

-Eso es de mala educación.- Le dijo, la luz era excelente y Harry pudo admirar cada parte de ella, cada parte cubierta de tinta, las serpientes que reptan a lo largo de su cuerpo, el nudo celta que estaba en su vientre, un poco del árbol que se asomaba por sus hombros, el anj que colgaba perfecto entre sus pechos, el cabello largo medio rojizo que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

-Acércate mas a mi.- Le dijo, ella caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a él, como Harry estaba sentado su cara quedó a la altura de su estomago, el tomo entre sus manos las nalgas de ella y la pegó hasta el, hasta que su boca quedo pegada al estomago de Zoe, el le dio una rápida lamida.

-No es justo, debes estar desnudo también.- Le susurro mientras sus vellos se erizaban.

-También eres sabrosa.- Su boca subió hasta uno de sus pezones, donde se entretuvo un rato, sin dejar de apretar y masajear sus nalgas, ella envolvió sus dedos en el negro cabello de Harry y se mordió los labios, cuando una de las manos abandonó su nalga para colarse entre sus piernas.

-Harry…- Gimió entre dientes y Harry mordió uno de sus pezones.

-Amo mi nombre en tus labios.- El se puso de pie, sin apartar la mano de entre las piernas de ella, jugaba a torturarla, girando su dedo alrededor del clítoris de Zoe, ella gimió un poco más alto, cuando Harry se inclinó a besar su cuello.

-¿Te convertiste en vampiro?- Preguntó jadeando cuando Harry le mordisqueo la unión del cuello y el hombro, Harry se rió y las vibraciones de su risa le causaron espasmos.

-Solo contigo, cariño.- El subió sus besos por sus mejillas y frente, su nariz y ojos hasta llegar a su boca, Zoe se sostenía apretando con fuerza los hombros de él, para no caer cuando el orgasmo la atravesó como un látigo.- Me encantaría comerte de un bocado, dulce.- Murmuró sobre sus labios.

-¿Quien lo iba a decir?- Zoe aun temblaba.- El Héroe Mágico si sabe como darle placer a una mujer.- El se rio y apartando su mano de entrepierna, está ahora húmeda, le volvió a rodear la cintura con ambos brazos, solo para girar y lanzarla sobre la cama.

-Y esto solo ha empezado.- Ella soltó una risita cuando rebotó en la cama y miró hambrienta a Harry cuando este se quitó la ropa y se subió sobre ella, besando desde el el hueso de su cadera hasta su coronilla.

-Harry pareces ser un hombre de primeras veces.- Le dijo cuando este besaba su cuello y le abría las piernas para acomodarse dentro de ella, la hizo soltar un gemido y enredar sus piernas en su cadera, apoyando sus talones en las nalgas firmes y masculinas para animarlo a entrar de una bueno vez, pero a Harry le gustaba hacerlo lento y verla calentarse a fuego lento.

-¿Y como es eso?- Le pregunto con la voz ronca, mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza, con cuidado de no pisar su cabello y lastimarla, se apoyaba sobre ella solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, ella le acarició la cara.

-Mi primera vez en mi cuarto de la infancia.- Le confesó.- Mi primer beso bajo la luz de la luna.- Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y su otro brazo acariciaba lo largo de su columna.- Mi primera vez con un auror y con alguien que parece quererme sin importarle mi pasado.- Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco plagiado, era él quien debería estar diciendo aquellas cosas, ella lo miraba a él, a su alma, a lo que era y no miraba al héroe, al niño que vivió, al que tenía un pedazo de Voldemort entrelazado en su alma.- Y el primer hombre que me ha hecho creer en el amor.- Eso firmó el trato, se hundió en ella tan profundo que se arqueo con fuerza y luego atacó su boca con hambre.

* * *

-Es difícil.- Murmuró Ranses cuando Luna se sentó junto a él, habían tenido que lanzar un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la sala porque los gritos de Harry y Zoe atentaban contra la paz mental de los presentes.

-¿Que es difícil?- Pregunto Zabini.- ¿Escuchar a tu prima gemir como perra en celo?

-Eso no es difícil, eso para suicidarse.- Le corrigió Ranses.- Lo difícil es molestarse con Potter por coquetear y cojerse a mi prima cuando la hace feliz.

-Ella no está muy feliz.- Le dijo Luna con su voz suave, mientras trataba de acomodar a sus gemelos en el sofá, ellos habían tenido que ir con ellos a Grecia y aunque Luna había dicho que eso era injusto, Ranse podía ver que ella estaba feliz por tener a sus hijos con ella.

-Zoe nunca logró recuperarse de la muerte de su padre- Le explicó.- Ella lo culpo por mucho tiempo y siempre pensaba que si su padre la hubiera amado más se hubiera quedado con ella.- Se encogió de hombros- Y hubo tantos hombres después de eso, pero el que la terminó de dañar sin duda fue Kilian Argent.- El veneno salió como si se tratase de una serpiente.- Eran amigos cuando murio mi tio y aprovechó su dolor para engatusarla y que saliera con el, para luego llevarla a la cama y botarla como un trapo viejo- Ranses apretó los puños sobre sus piernas y trato de respirar para tranquilizarse, ojala pudiera matar al sujeto.- Se prometió no amar a nadie y solo tener relaciones que no implicarán la gran palabra con A.

-Tu prima a sufrido mucho.- Luna lo sentía por ella, una chica tan buena y haber tenido que aguantar tanto, ella y Harry tenían eso en común, tal vez por eso sabían como estar uno con el otro.- Y tu eres un buen hermano, me parece que para ella has sido más un hermano que un primo.- Eso hasta Zabini tuvo que reconocerlo.

-Lo único intenso de mi vida a sido la viuda negra de mi madre.- Le confesó Zabini.- Ha tenido tantos esposos que ya ni recuerdo sus nombres o cuanto tiempo duraron vivos- Todos rieron aliviando la tensión y luego entraron Draco y Hermione riendo y tomados de la mano.- ¡POR MERLIN!- Zabini se puso de pie y los señaló.- ¡ESTÁN SALIENDO!- Luego comenzó aplaudir.

-Por fin va dejar de meterse en lo que no le importa.- Agrego Ron mientras alzaba su vaso de whisky de fuego y brindaba por eso.

-Otros cachondos que aguantar en la casa.- Se quejó Ranses escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-Creo que Harry está enamorado de tu prima.- Le dijo Hermione, y los cinco la miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Joder, acabas de descubrir América.- Sarcasmo tu nombre es Ronald.- Y luego decía que yo era el torpe.

-¿Vas a cuidar a mis niños mañana?- Le pregunto de pronto Luna a Ranses.- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo llevarlos conmigo.

-Los niños no son cosa de Ranses.- Le explico el.

-Ellos son buenos, solo tienes que alimentarlos y mantenerlos entretenidos.- Zabini soltó un resoplido parecido a la risa

-Buena suerte con los demonios de Tazmania- Le dijo.

-Solo sera un día.- Ahora en realidad ya no le gustaba Luna, se dijo mirando con terror a los niños rubios de Luna que dormían tranquilamente.


	30. Capitulo Veintiocho

**Titulo** : CSI: Magic World.

 **Beta** : Daap.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muertes gráficas, sexo (a lo mejor)

 **Genero** : Crimen Policial/ Romance/ Drama.

 **Clasificación:** No menores de 15.

 _Creo que esta de mas decir que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen y que el mundo en el que me baso es de J.K._

* * *

Harry es el primero en despertarse, la casa esta en silencio y puede escuchar con claridad como los pájaros cantan a fuera y el ruido del mar, es relajante despertar con esos ruidos, en vez de los ruidos de los gritos infantiles y los platos chocando.

Y Harry ama despertar con Zoe abrazada a el, aunque babea y su cabello parece el nido de algún extraño animal, el pasa una mano por toda su columna, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos, el no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que dormía cuando Zoe estaba con el, no era como si todas sus pesadillas hubieran desaparecido, pero si se despertaba en la noche asustados y confundido, el solo escuchar la respiración de Zoe y como ella se movía, pegándose mas a el, era suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Con un fuerzo sobrehumano, Harry tuvo que salir de la cómoda cama, se coloco sus lente y se desenredo de Zoe, agradeciendo de las mansiones y sus cuartos con baño.

Después de hacer sus necesidades en el baño, Harry se vistió rápidamente, sacando un pantalón de vestir negro de su maleta y colocándose la blanca camisa de botones, las medias y los zapatos, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomo la corbata y la chaqueta y las guindo en su brazo, para acercarse a Zoe y darle un suave beso en la cabeza.

-¿Que haces?- Le pregunto adormilada, Harry se había dado cuenta que si una bomba estallaba junto a la cama de Zoe ella no despertaría, pero bastaba con el sonido de un alfiler cayendo para que ella abriera los ojos.

-Tengo que ir a descubrir a un asesino, cariño.- Le recordó.

-Pensé que yo tenia que ir.- Trato de ignorar el puchero adorable que se formo en sus labios.

-Creo que cambie de opinión- Le contesto simplemente y el puchero se transformo en un ceño fruncido, ella se sento y la sabana de deslizo dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos.

-Que lastima por ti, yo voy.- Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie, pero ante irse al baño clavo su mirada castaña en el y Harry tuvo un momento para estremecerse.- Y si te vas sin mi, señor Harry Potter vas a conocer mi lado malo y tu no quieres estar en mi lado malo, ¿verdad?- El trago saliva y asintió, sus serpientes habían hecho un nudo y siseado en parcel cosas que Harr estaba seguro no eran cosas que una serpiente debería de decir.

-No, señora.- Contesto, adoptando la pose mas sumisa que puso, hombros caídos, mirada gacha, cuando la puerta del baño fue azotada con fuerza Harry aspiro aire.

El debía suponerlo, las mujeres que son tan apasionadas en la cama tienden hacer violentas en las peleas, ¿Porque a Harry le gustaban las complicadas? ¿Porque?

Salio de la habitación aun un poco turbado por conocer la nueva faceta de Zoe, faceta que deicidio nombrar "Aquí se hace lo que yo quiera" y si no se andaba con cuidado Harry podía terminar haciendo cosas que jamas pensó hacer... como volverse a casar.

El camino hasta la cocina y se sorprendió al ver al primo de Zoe preparando cae sin camisa y con unos pantalones de pijama azules.

-Buenos días- Saludo Harry poniendo su chaqueta sobre el mesón de la cocina sentándose en uno de los banquitos.

-No se que tienen de buenos.- Murmuro mientras el agua hevia.

-Creo que mas que una afirmación es un deseo, el deseo de que tengas un buen día.- Ranses solo giro la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-No traigas tu felicidad post sexo ante mi, no cuando se quien es la responsable.- Luego se volteo y comenzó a gruñir en griego, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¡TÍO RANSES!- El hombre moreno que preparaba el café se tenso cuando dos demonios de Tazmania rubios entraron a la cocina y tomaron con fuerza cada una de sus piernas.

-¿Que les he dicho de correr en casa ajena?- Pregunto una voz cantarina y suave, pero esta vez con deje de exasperación.

-¿Porque a mi?- Susurro Ranse mientras vertía el agua hirviendo en un colador, para hacer el café.

-Buen día.- Les dijo Luna a ambos, ella ya estaba vestida, con un traje de oficina azul celeste, unos zarcillos de formas extrañas y su cabello rubio suelto.

-Las mañanas apestan.- Gruño Ranses y se giro para caminar hacia ellos con la garra de cafe en una mano, camino extraño ya que llevaba dos niños como grilletes en cada pierna, ellos rieron encantados.

-Por lo menos tu no despertaste con dos diablillos saltando en la cama.- Luna trato de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero supo que no funciono porque los dos diablillos estaban encadenados a sus piernas.

-A mi Zoe me amenazo con conocer su lado malo si la dejaba aquí.- Ranses se rió entre dientes mientras buscaba las tazas y las ponía en el mesón para llenarlas de café.

-Eso me hizo la mañana.- Le agradeció Ranses.- Realmente nadie quiere conocer el lado malo de Zoe.

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?- Pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

-Es impredecible, algunas veces no es tan malo, pero otras... bueno lo es.- El mostró su ante brazo donde tenia una cicatriz de una dentadura.- Zoe a los nueve años la moleste en su peor momento, tuvieron que ponerme puntos.

-Tal vez a Harry lo muerda en su lugar de chico.- Él se puso pálido y Ranses se rió con entusiasmo y luego los gemelos de Luna tambien se rieron sin saber de que, ellos querían ser populares.

-Hola.- Ron entro con el cabello desordenado, la ropa un tanto mal puesta, la camisa blanca sin meter, la corbata floja en su cuello y la correa medio desabrochada, tomo su puesto en el mesón y su cabeza cayo contra este.- Odio las mañanas.- Solo por eso Ranses le dio una taza de café.

-Si un tiburón se enfrenta a un león ¿Quien ganaría?- Ranses gimió y Zoe entro sentándose junto a Harry.

-¿Porque cuando despiertas temprano se te ocurren las preguntas mas estúpidas?- Ella ni siquiera le presto atención a su primo y miro a Luna.

-¿Tu sabes? ¿Quien ganaría?- Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que depende donde luchen, si luchan en el mar el tiburón porque el león se ahogaría y si luchan en la tierra el león porque el tiburón moriría.- Zoe soltó un "hum" y le robo la taza a Ron justo cuando este se enderezaba para tomarla, ella estaba vestida con un vestido veraniego de color blanco y pepitas amarillas y su cabello estaba recogido en dos colas mojadas que caían sobre sus hombros.

Pronto entro Zabini y los gemelos soltaron a Ranses quien se tambaleo para ir a atacar con su ternura a Zabini- ¡TIO BLASIE!- El se agacho y les dio un abrazo a los dos para luego besarles el cabello a cada uno.

Ranses pensó que ahora los gemelos se concentrarían en Zabini y dejarían sus piernas libres, pero no fue así, con sonoras risas regresaron hacia Ranses quien soltó un suspiro resignado, Zabini en cambio le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Que crees tu?- Pregunto Zoe a Zabini.

-¿Que?-

-¿Este vestido me realza mucho los pechos?- Tres pares de ojos masculinos se centraron en su escote y otro para prefirió mirar las cabezas rubias de los niños y alzo su piernas izquierda para ver si el niño lo soltaba, pero este estaba aferrado a ella como un koala y la acción causo que el niño riera con deleite y que el otro pidiera a gritos su turno.

-Yo...- Zabini se acerco y tomo una taza ya servida de café y se la llevo a la boca.

-Este vestido no me lo ponía desde que tenia diecisiete.- Suspiro alisando la falda.- Me lo regalo Ranses.- El mencionado asintió distraidamente mente mientras pensaba que alzar las piernas con dos niños colgados en cada una era un buen ejercicio.

-Yo creo que se te ven normales.- Se atrevió a decir Ron.

-Gracias- Ella le sonrió y el asintió conforme, luego entraron Draco y Hermione.

-Si dicen buenos días les lanzare un hechizo.- Les amenazo Ranses cuando Hermione abría la boca.

-Entonces, hola.- Fue el saludo de Draco y Ranses asintió conforme.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos, podemos irnos.- Zoe se puso de pie y comenzó a tararear Won´t Get Fooled Again de The Who.

-¿Que haces?- Le pregunto Ron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Dándole una banda sonora a esto, ustedes son como esa serie muggle americana, Escena del Crimen.-

-Solo ignorenla.- Les dijo Harry y Ranses se dio cuenta que el hombre ya estaba aprendiendo a conocerla.

* * *

El Vikingo fue uno de los arqueólogos que mas tiempo trabajo con Seth y Anubis, era un hombre grande que había dedicado su vida a la cultura Nordica, a conocer todos sus aspectos, sus sacrificios, rituales y batallas, paso su vida recolectando cada pequeña cosa relacionada con lo Nordico, desde un plato hasta un tapiz feo y todo esto se podía ver en su casa.

-Wow, sencillamente, Wow.- Murmuro Hermione mirando a la extravagante decoración, que iba desde armaduras, pasando por armas, tapices y sencillamente platos.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.- Un hombre alto de mediana edad apareció por uno de los cuartos laterales, tenia el cabello blanco atado en una cola, vestía un impecable traje negro, unos lentes de montura cuadrada en su cara y una amble sonrisa, sus ojos azules se quedaron mirando a Zoe con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro, su sonrisa decayó un poco.

-Gracias por recibirnos Sr Kindelan.- Hermione se acerco ofreciendo su man, que el Vikingo acepto de buena gana.

-Un placer ayudar a la justicia.- Cuando soltó la mano de la castaña les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.- por favor, vamos a la sala.

La sala no era tan extravagante como el resto de la casa, consiguieron meterse todos en la sala y ninguno quedo de pie.

-Has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi.- Le dijo el Vikingo a Zoe con una sonrisa triste.- Trate de detener a tu padre de cometer aquella locura- Miro al piso apenado meneando la cabeza con pesar.- Lo ultimo que supe fue por un vociferador, había tratado de resucitar a tu madre pero no funciono y le dieron unas pocas horas para poner todo en orden, dijo que te iba a bloquear los recuerdos peligrosos, todo lo relacionado con la magia de Anubis, eso era casi toda tu vida, tus días con nosotros, no recordarías a ninguno de los que trabajo con tu padre, dijo que era la mejor manera de protegerte.- Suspiro con tristeza- Tu padre cometió un terrible error, Zoe, lo supe cuando me lo dijo, pero no pude hacer nada.- Zoe se quedo en silencio solo mirándolo, ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Sabe quien es? ¿Sabe que quiere?- El Vikingo no pregunto solo asintió y tomo un album de fotos que estaba puesto en la mesilla junto a el, lo abrió y paso unas cuantas fotos, luego lo puso en el regazo de Zoe.

Una foto mágica en blanco y negro, dos hombres se reían a la cámara, sacudiéndose el cabello de polvo, ambos jóvenes, Zoe paso un dedo por sobre el hombre de la izquierda, alto y con el cabello alborotado, los ojos cerrados por la risa.- ¿Es tu padre?- Le pregunto Draco que estaba sentado a su izquierda y ella asintió.

-El otro es Anubis.- Les señalo el Vikingo, era un hombre grande, alto, hombros anchos, de cierta forma guapo, era moreno y miraba hacia ellos con felicidad.

-Lo recuerdo- Murmuro Zoe.- Ahora lo recuerdo, ¿porque lo recuerdo ahora?- Ella no miro al Vikingo, ella miro a Harry, porque Harry sabia lo que le había costado, había pensado que su padre se había equivocado, que jamas iba a poder recuperar sus recuerdos.


End file.
